


Quirkless? No problem, I am a Ninja!

by JoySeeker101



Series: One Hero, a Thousand Paths: The many faces of Deku. [3]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: "trained in the ancient arts" Trope, 10 reasons why Naruto Uzumaki should never be given a Student, Bunny-Foxy Romance, Chakra vs Quirk, Childhood Sweethearts, Endeavor really hates blonds, F/M, Izuku:the ninja way, Multi, Ninja, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Technically a shinobi is a Quirkless Hero, The reason why Toshinori clench his ass when using his Quirk, Using the one thousand years of death Jutsu on the Number 1 Hero should be Illegal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoySeeker101/pseuds/JoySeeker101
Summary: When he was told he was a Quirkless, young Midoriya felt the world crash around him, along his dream of being a Hero being dashed to pieces.Luckily for him, though, a daring scientist dug-out the most improbable "Sensei" he could have asked for to become a Quirkless Hero.Now, if only Naruto actually knew how to be a sensei, that would be peachy...It seems like a Shinobi is still considered a "Quirkless Hero" even while spitting fireballs and running on walls, it all hangs on a technicality!(Screentime: 80% Izuku, 20% Naruto)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: One Hero, a Thousand Paths: The many faces of Deku. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580866
Comments: 149
Kudos: 216





	1. From the mists of a distant past.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank "Shinigami Arts" on youtube to give me the inspirations to write this.
> 
> He posted a video where he draws Izuku in various anime styles, one of which Naruto. And so I started to think: Naruto is an old legend of the Holy Shonen Trinity, why not turn him into a teacher for Izuku? Chakra is not a Quirk so it would still count as a "Quirkless Izuku" story.
> 
> So here it is: Izuku will be, of course, the main Protagonist, while Naruto will appear slightly more marginally (on a 70-30 / 80-20 scale).
> 
> FIrst two Chapters cover Izuku's early days and training:  
> Chapter 1: Izuku age 5 and introduction.  
> Chapter 2: Izuku age 10 and proper training AND initial stage of the IzuMomo pairing.

( _ **Story's Cover Image belongs to Shinigami Arts of Youtube, please leave him a thumbs-up if you happen to pass by his awesome channel)**_

**Pairing: Izuku/ Momo/Uraraka.**

**Chapter 1: From the mists of a distant past.**

**Mountains – Excavation Site -**

A lone man was attacking a tall wall of smooth rock with his arm like a man possessed, the peculiar thing was that his arm was currently spinning on itself like a giant drill, and with the custom-made gauntlet he wore, he was slowly but surely perforating that rock at a snail pace, one inch at a time.

“Come on! Come on! FALL! FALL! FALL, GODDAMNIT!” the researcher bellowed in fury, and when his drill-arm pierced through towards _void_ , the man gave a bestial roar of satisfaction.

“YES! YES! This must be it!” the man yelled with wide eyes already letting loose a waterfall of tears as the wall rapidly gained thousands of cracks intertwining like a spiderweb.

“Three years! Three long years of trial and error! Three years of lonesome scanning of every mountain range even just barely close to the sea! Dozen of cliff-sides, valleys and sea caves illegally drilled into like Swiss cheese! And a divorce. All to get to THIS POINT!” the man declared, sobbing loudly as he grabbed a big sledge hammer so to attack the wall around the hole his Quirk created.

_Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! **CRRRRUMBLE!**_

Several hits later and the wall gave-in to show a small room seemingly cut-out from pure stone, a cave that had then been perfectly sealed-off from the rest of the world for, by the man’s estimations, over three-hundred-years, way before Quirks even existed!

“There it is! This time my name will be registered in the annals of science!” the lone man said in glee as he watched the lone, smooth and unadorned sarcophagus lying alone in the middle of the small crypt, whatever markings the thing was covered in had long faded-away due to time, leaving behind only the big leaf-like marking in the head area.

Fumbling a little with his pockets to take out his phone, the man hit the speed-dial for his assistant’s number and immediately started screaming with an overly-excited tone.

“It’s me! I FOUND IT!”

“ _Wha?”_

“I FOUND IT! The crypt! The sarcophagus! The Leaf insignia too corresponds! That diary you found held the last details I needed! I have it in front of me!”

“ _That old woman’s diary held the key? How?_ ” the voice at the other side asked, confused.

“Like I care! Whoever wrote it must have been close to the guy, like a lover or something, but that is not important! Don’t you understand? The Myth about the last Ninja Villages and the theory that Quirks existed further back than we believed, this may prove that it was all real!” the scientist declared while looking at the sarcophagus with a way-too-loving smile.

“ _Even the stories about giant monsters_ _with multiple tails_ _?_ ”

“That is clearly a continuation of the Japanese myths about demons, you fool. Nine-Tailed Foxes, shape-shifting Tanuki and the like are just _real_ Myths, or at best a way to give a face to natural disasters. I am sure that _**Jinchuuriki**_ term you found mentioned in those scrolls was just a term they used to describe a special branch/type of warriors fighting _‘Like Demons’_ not LITERALLY holding Demons inside. We are still talking about people living between the 1600 and the 1800, WAY more superstitious than us!”

“ _In hindsight. Do you need help?_ ” the guy’s assistant conceded with a sigh.

“Yes, thank you. Bring the van and some more ropes and equipment, this thing clearly weights a ton...And do not be seen, I don’t exactly have permission to dig here. At all.”

“ _Of course you don’t! Send me your position, I’ll be there as soon as I can._ ” the other answered, exasperated, and closing the call immediately after.

**Two days later – Musutafu Central University -**

The small university was a quiet little building with unassuming entrance and humble bearing considering the sheer size of its campus, contrary to its appearances though it also housed a rather sophisticated laboratory where students and teachers alike could conduct their own experiments in full safety thanks to the great effort that had been put in furnishing the place with state-of-the-art equipment.

And one of the professors of said school, normally teaching geology and History, had just sequestered the entire place so to freely study the stone sarcophagus he had recently acquired in one of his kinda-illegal sorties.

The thing had been thoroughly cleaned from the thick layer of dust that had accumulated on it through the ages, and was now resting peacefully on a long table surrounded by a glass dome cutting off the thing and the man about to open it from the rest of the world.

“ _Filtering ready?_ ” the scientist asked from the glass dome’s intercom while wearing a hazmat suit.

“Yes, should there be bacteria still alive inside there, everything will be contained and the air purified. You can start.” the man’s assistant answered from behind the computer he was perusing, checking both the scientist vitals and the quality of air around him.

“ _Good.”_

**Inside the dome -**

“Finally! Finally I will reach the end of my research! Oh, I will write so many books about this!” the scientist muttered while opening a vial to pour a corrosive compound around the sarcophagus, right on the faint line separating the two halves.

_Frzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

For a couple seconds neither of the two scientists talked, only listening in silence as the solution slowly corroded the rock until a hissing sound slightly louder than the acid was heard.

“ _That sounded like air rushing in._ ” the assistant muttered.

“Yes. I am opening it.” the man in the suit answered, soon starting to push on the top half with all his might, making the heavy lid slowly slid off until it fell from the table with a loud thumping sound and releasing a translucent plume of green _smoke_ that disappeared in an instant.

“SHIT!” the scientist shrieked in fear while falling on his ass and scampering away.

“ _FILTERS ON! FANS ON!_ ” the assistant said promptly, making the various fans on the dome’s ceiling starting to spin at high speed.

“... _No_ _germs, bacteria or other contaminants found...What was that?_ ” the assistant declare after a long pause.

“Natural gas? Maybe produced by the body’s decomposition.”

“ _The system registered nothing_ _out of ordinary_ _, as if only we saw that thing...And that does not look like a mummy or a decomposed corpse...Or even bones._ ” the other answered with an unsure tone.

“Uh?” the scientist muttered while hurrying back to his feet to look inside the sarcophagus.

Inside the thing there was a human, so perfectly preserved he looked like sleeping instead of dead, a three-centuries-old relic looking no different from any other twenty years old boy, from the golden-blond hair to the body showing in powerful muscles littered in scars; just with a look one could almost expect him to wake-up any moment.

“Holy...Okay! Start the recording!” the scientist exclaimed in wonder.

“ _Recording! Go.”_

“This is professor Makunochi, teacher at Musutafu Central University. With me there is Professor Toranosuke. We are about to study our most recent discovery: a sealed sarcophagus dated all the way back to the tail-end of the Edo Period.” the Scientist said, his voice cracking faintly out of sheer excitement.

“The subject inside the sarcophagus, that we will call _K1,_ looks to be a young man in his twenties, fairly tall and clearly Japanese in descent, albeit the natural blond hair suggest that one or more ancestors may have come from the west.

Subject presents whiskers markings on his cheeks and extremely sharp teeth, canines especially, giving to his denture the appearance to be in-between _Omnivore_ human denture and _Carnivore_ animal denture. I suspect exams may show the presence of a Quirk related to _canids_ , possibly foxes, by the shape of the canines themselves.

Clothes have long sustained damages from the passing of time, leaving behind only unrecognizable rags, meanwhile skin and musculature is still in pristine conditions; the subject even registers fairly warm to the touch, this will need further study, but no heartbeat has been recorded by the monitors, even if it is unlikely for the subject to actually be alive, this level of conservation prompted us to check for such unlikely chance.

The only thing that survived this trip through time is a battered metal plaque with a similar leaf insignia that was left next to the subject’s head, faint traces suggest there was cloth too together with the metal.

I will now start examining his body by opening the chest cavity and perform autopsy on the subject...”

“ _You will not do such a thing. Not before explaining to me what the hell are you doing in MY lab inside MY University._ ” an old man interrupted the scientist with a scathing glare.

“R-R-Rector!” the man answered in fear.

“ _Another waste of money of yours?! Still chasing dreams?!_ ” the guy bellowed in fury.

“It is not a dream! I finally found something! I found-”

“ _You found your career’s end! Get out of there so I can fire you!_ ”

“I-I-I...”

_BADUMP!_

“Please! Just let me study him!”

“ _Absolutely not!”_

_Badump...Badump...Badump...Badump..._

Unknown to the three arguing men, and very shakily at first, a shy heartbeat slowly gained strength and vitality until it became the stable, normal heartbeat of a living man, just in time for a hand to slowly rose and grasp the side of the sarcophagus and the _mummy’s eyes_ to snap open, finally catching the attention of the men studying him.

The three men watched in stricken silence as the corpse slowly rose to a sitting position to then calmly move his arms around with various popping sounds from his protesting bones while his eyes gradually regained focus.

“Aaah...Ahhh...” the assistant whined with a strangled voice as the mummy finally turned to look straight at them.

“...Hello?” the corpse said with an unsure tone and an ancient-sounding dialect.

“ _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!” the three men answered with a loud scream before bolting out of the room as fast as they could with the scientist almost kicking-down the emergency exit of the glass dome, soon leaving the blond alone.

“Something I said?” the young man muttered as he jumped down from the table to wobble his way out of the room just in his tattered pants once recovered his half-rusted forehead-protector.

“Hoy? Anybody here?” the blond called-out to the long corridor of the lab, but nobody answered.

“Okay, Naruto...This is definitely not Konoha. Let’s do what Ero-sennin taught you: recognition and data gathering. Somebody must have stolen my _healing pod_ for some reason, but I woke up and scared them. But something must have happened, a forehead-protector doesn’t rust easily, I must have been in stasis longer than normal...” Naruto muttered uncertain while shamelessly perusing the various lockers he found and forced open in a near room.

“Sorry guys, but I need fresh clothes, last thing I need is to get labeled a Pervert for walking around naked.” he muttered while choosing whatever clothes would fit him decently.

When the scientist, his assistant, the University’s Rector and the place Security finally returned, the shinobi was long gone, promptly the three of them to release yet another scared scream and move to seek the help of the nearest Pro Hero.

And unfortunately, of all of them, Endeavor was the guy they had the luck to stumble upon.

**Meanwhile – With Naruto -**

Cars ran past him as the blond made his way through the crowd of people clamoring the streets in the everyday chaos that was Musutafu during the weekends, and the shinobi could ever-so-hardly keep himself from gaping like an idiot at the sheer number of Quirks surrounding him.

“ _Are Bloodline Limits on sale?! Everybody and their damn uncle have one!_ ” he thought in wonder as an elderly couple passed by him, the man had six arms while the woman was using her long silver hair to hold few extra bags of groceries.

“This is definitely not Kumo, A-san would have had a kilometer-long _stiffy_ at all these Bloodlines walking the streets. Iwa neither, too sunny.” Naruto muttered while looking at the sun shining brightly over him.

“Not hot enough to be Suna...And too dry to be Konoha or Mist...Where the fuck am I?”

It was then he heard somebody emanating very weak _bloodlust_ get too close to him to stealthily poke him with a knife in his liver area.

“Hey, weirdo, what about giving me your wallet?” the young man said with a smug tone.

“A mugger?” Naruto asked while turning around to see three guys no too older than him eyeing him with an unbearable smug expression.

“The wallet, moron! We want to buy something nice and we would love to use YOUR MONEY to do it!” the second punk said while discreetly lifting his shirt to show the knife he had hidden under it.

“Oh, nice! Free clothes!” the shinobi said with a blinding smile.

“Eh?!” the three punks muttered as one.

“I needed a change of clothes, and between you three jackasses, I will get something nice my size, and since you look like people used to mug innocents just for some cash, I don’t even have to feel guilty!” Naruto explained with a chuckle.

“You think you can scare us?! Satoshi here can bite concrete to dust with his Quirk! Fork-out the cash or you’re toast!” the Leader of the trio said while the tall fellow behind him showed Naruto his metallic-looking teeth.

“As I said, free clothes! And his hoodie is even orange! Great bonus!” he said while _hungrily_ eyeing the burnt-orange hoodie one of the guys was wearing.

“Get him!”

**Two minutes later -**

“Thank you for the clothes, guys! Very fancy!” Naruto said with a giant smile while exiting the dark alley he had just left the three morons in, each one of them missing an article of clothing while taking a _nap_ inside a dumpster.

“A Monster...” the guy with smashed metal teeth uttered with a broken scared whine.

So, there he was, a stranger in a strange land, wearing _borrowed_ clothes and money and without a clue about where to go or how to get back home, and yet, there he was smiling happily once recognized his health was once again back to perfection.

“Maybe I should try to ask around, strange dialect or not, they still speak Japanese, so I should not be too far from the Elemental Countries.” he muttered, and without a sign of being alarmed, he dropped on a crouch and spun away to evade a large hand about to grab him by the scuff of the neck.

“Yes? Do you need something, big guy?” he asked once took a bit of distance from the new attacker.

“I need you to come with me, little thief.” the giant man with a perennial scowl hissed in annoyance.

“Thief? Me? Hey, they attacked me first, I just took the clothes and money as a collateral.” Naruto answered with a huff.

“Clothes, money, a Mummy. Are you a little kleptomaniac?” the guy asked with a mocking tone.

“What’s that thing about a Mummy?” the blond asked back, confused.

“LOOK! It’s the Pro Hero Endeavor!” a near passerby yelled in awe while a wide are was vacated to leave the two have enough space to talk.

“Endeavor!”

“The Number 2 Hero!” that particular comment had Endeavor grit his teeth tight in annoyance, thing that Naruto did not miss.

“Listen, I don’t usually waste time with this kind of things, but those eggheads from the University had to catch me after delivering a real Villain to Justice, and since you interrupted my lunch break, I am not in a good mood, so be an obedient kid and come along.” the man declared.

“I think you got the wrong guy.” Naruto tried saying while still looking amazed at the sheer over-blown Ego the man in front of him had.

“I think I got the right slippery rat instead, come here!” Endeavor growled in answer while moving to grab the blond.

In answer the shinobi grabbed the Hero’s wrist and twisted the man’s entire arm while turning around himself to use the entire appendage as a leverage to throw the Hero on the ground.

“Damn it!” Endeavor growled as he painfully landed on the floor, before rapidly returning to his feet to glare at the shinobi.

“Hey, buddy! I don’t want to fight!”

“Then surrender, coward!” the man answered as fire covered his body, even forming a flaming beard on his face.

“Coward? Slow down with the insults, you just met me!” Naruto said with a frown.

“You stole a mummy for some cash, and you demand respect?” the Hero asked back with a mocking smirk.

“Again with the mummy?! I did not steal any damn mummy!”

“The guy had your picture and blabbed about stolen mummies. It is beneath me to this this sort of jobs, but I do have five minutes to spank you, so be a dear and do not make me waste time.”

“...My God you have a big Ego.” the blond shinobi admitted, fairly impressed.

“So what?! You are talking to the greatest Hero of this cesspool of a city! Show respect!”

“...Isn’t All Might the number one?” a rather dumb passerby blurted-out.

“SILENCE!” the resulting roar of Endeavor made sure the entire area was vacated so that only he and Naruto were left, the wild flaring of the man’s fire also made sure nobody would interfere.

“Jeez! Do you have anger issues?” Naruto asked while reclining his head to the side.

“No, I just hate weakling punks like you. I have to waste my time chasing you around instead of catching real threats so to keep up appearances, and I hate it! I am not a damn babysitter!” Endeavor answered, scoffing.

“God, that stick up your ass must be damn thick...I pity you.” the blond said with an exaggerated sigh while moving both hands behind his head in a carefree manner.

“What did you say?!” the Hero hissed.

“ _What did you say?!_ You are even unoriginal in attitude. What crawled up your ass to die? Everything between how you talk, act and look screams ‘ _ **Overcompensating’**_. Who are you trying to surpass? That _All Might_ or whatever guy? Why for? A Hero is a Hero, no matter what the scoreboard says.”

“Are you belittling me?!”

“Yes. Act like an adult and I shall stop and treat you as one.” Naruto answered, bluntly.

“I won’t let a nobody disrespect me!” the Hero bellowed in fury, making people run away screaming as his Fire Quirk lashed-out violently.

“Real respect is earned through hard work, not a fancy gadget you get as a bonus because you are strong. I think I see why you are still second place, even A and Onoki knew when to stop throwing tantrums about their ideals and needs to do what was right.”

“You must have a death wish to talk to me like that, boy!”

“I am just getting tired of meeting guys like you, you all act the same: I expect you to sprout into a ‘ _Life was unfair with me’_ speech any moment, like all the other guys like you I met. The only difference is that with THEM I could tell they were just drowning in self-pity and just needed somebody patient enough to show them that there is always hope for whoever wants to change their Fate...You instead, you just wear that _**Superiority Complex**_ like a medal you are proud of. It’s not normal, honestly, it is not healthy either.”

“SHUT UP!” Endeavor yelled while shooting forward a long stream of fire towards the blond in blind fury and engulfing the shinobi completely.

“...”

“Feeling better now?”

“ _Gah_!” the Hero yelped, turning around to see the same blond standing behind him while more and more people around them ran away screaming and calling for help.

“You can’t attack whoever offends you, is not what a Hero does. If you just let me explain-”

“BURN!” Endeavor bellowed, creating an arch of fire in front of him with an ample shoving gesture of his arm…

And immediately after he felt a pair of arms close tightly around his chest from behind, making the Hero’s eyes widen slightly.

“Moron.” he heard that blasted blond say with a sigh, right before Heaven and Earth switched place in a blurry of motion and his head went slammed _**painfully**_ on the ground in a textbook _German suplex_.

“AAAARGH!” roaring in defiance, the Pro Hero covered himself on fire he then launched all around him in an explosion.

“Hot! Hot! Hot!” Naruto yelped while ditching the burning hoodie in a hurry so to remain with a plain white shirt, other than that, he was unscathed.

“Reinforces are here! Even too many, maybe.” a new voice declared as a very muscular blond man and other Heroes joined the scene.

“Honestly, I am supposed to be on retirement, you know? I joined just because I was in the area to visit the grocery store and was already wearing my costume.” a short old man wearing a bright yellow costume added with a groan.

“As I was trying to say, I am not-”

“STAND BACK! That thief is mine! Now is _**personal!**_ ” Endeavor roared in mad fury while ignoring the thick stream of blood running down his forehead.

“I wounded his pride.” Naruto explained with a sigh.

“Not a hard task, his pride is as frail as glass.” the old man muttered.

“Gran Torino-sensei!” All Might hissed with a groan.

“What? it’s true!”

“Again, I. AM NOT. A. THIEF!” Naruto, by now with his patience growing very thin, growled each word separately.

“That Professor says otherwise, boy.” Endeavor answered.

“You know what? Screw it. We’ll do this the _Naruto Way:_ Kicking your ass until you people listen! It worked before, and it will work now!” the blond shinobi declared while cracking his knuckles.

“Boy, I appreciate the gun-oh attitude, but you alone-” Gran Torino tried saying with a paternal tone.

“ **MASSIVE SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!”** the paternal tone died abruptly when the blond crossed his fingers and thousands of plumes of smokes appeared all around the Heroes, and hidden by each one, a perfect copy of the blond jumped out in a fighting stance.

“Now, that is an impressive number right off the bat...” the old man said dryly.

“I limited it to just three thousand...Get’em, guys!” the original ordered while he himself and few others assaulted Endeavor.

Utter bedlam exploded from that.

“Split!” Gran Torino ordered while taking fly with his Quirk, and growing a bit surprised when the few hundreds Clones chasing him not only were keeping up, but were doing so by running on every surface at their disposal, even by utterly ignoring gravity and running sideways on the walls.

“They! Just! Keep! Coming!” All Might yelled between punches as while those Clones dispelled into smoke with one hit of his, there were simply too damn many.

“You are wide open!” a Clone sang with an overly sweet tone while crouching behind Toshinori.

“Uh?!” the Pro Hero shrieked in horror when he saw too late the two fingers traveling at a too high speed towards his ‘ _Heroic Posterior’_ for him to dodge.

“ **Thousand Years of Pain!** ” that Clone declared merrily as those two fingers horridly violated All Might’s butt, before somehow shooting the Hero forward with a loud _**BANG!**_ Like a shrieking comet in a fly of several meters.

“BWAHAHAHA-” _**WHAM!**_ “GODDAMNIT!” The short burst of vindicated laugh Endeavor conceded himself at his Rival’s misfortune costed him dearly as the moment of distraction resulted in a duo of Clones nailing him on the face and chest with a double two-legs-dropckick.

“Get back up, you moron! We have a fight to win!” Gran Torino roared as he kept shooting blasts of air at the Clones that were running upward along every wall of the skyscraper he had landed on, in a scene worthy of a horror movie as the horde completely covered the building while trying to reach him.

“TOO MANY! TOO MANY! TOO MANY!” a near Hero shrieked as the clones kept assaulting her from every side, and behind her a flying Pro Hero went forcefully pulled down from the sky as he tried to fly away.

“Yeah, I lied. I definitely made more than three thousand.” the Original Naruto answered with an amused chuckle.

“ **PROVIDENCE BURN!** ” Endeavor roared in defiance while generating a GIANT explosion of fire that engulfed a wide area and cleared it of Clones, and everything else.

The real shinobi was just chilling with his back glued to the side of a building while his soles were solidly planted on the smooth surface as if he was standing on normal ground, calling on himself the combined glare of the six Pro Heroes he was facing.

“Come down here and fight me!”

“Okay.” that sentence, for some reason, caused a shiver to run up the assembled Pro Heroes in the area, and they saw the blond’s hands run through some strange gestures before stopping at creating a _ring_ with his bent right pointer finger and thumb and then taking _-_ in a huge breath, definitely bigger than what normal human lungs were supposed to withstand.

“ **Wind Element: Serial Vacuum Blades!** ” the shinobi declared before blowing out his breath in the form of dozens of wind blades he then spread-out by slight movements of his head mid-blowing.

“DODGE!” All Might yelled in alarm as the blades, while faintly visible thanks to the faint green hue covering them, were fast and clearly damn sharp as he saw a couple of them cut through cars and concrete like butter while traveling towards them.

“GAAAH!” a near Pro Hero tried using her Quirk to melt and rebuild a car into a crude shield, only to see her defence being easily cut through, forcing Toshinori to tackle her to the floor to not be bisected at the chest.

“He has a Wind Quirk! That’s probably how he walks on walls and creates Clones! He manipulates the wind in his lungs to make it solid and-” Gran Torino, showing his analytic prowess, immediately started instructing the others, before a new chuckle interrupted him.

“Nope! You are wrong! **Fire Element: Phoenix Sage Fire Projectiles!** ” the blond, and several clones, chorused as one, smirking, as they all started spitting-out baseball-sized fireballs from every direction in a rain of fire.

“FIRE IS USELESS AGAINST ME!” Endeavor declared, smugly, as while the others dodged like mad he simply let those fireballs hit his fire shield without causing damage.

“Oh...I know…” the Clones answered from behind him, and the Pro Hero will forever deny he paled at the dark tone he heard.

“ **Water Element:** **Drilling Water Bullet!** ” the Clones, all one hundred of them, yelled as a WALL of drill-shaped giant bullets of tightly-compressed water exited their mouths to assault the Pro Hero that barely had the time to raise a new wall of fire to protect himself, although covering the entire area in steam as a result.

“Iruka was right! My arsenal of techniques was really lacking! I am glad I listened to him and learned a couple Jutsu after the Kaguya incident!” they heard Naruto’s words come from all around them in a chorus of hundreds of identical voices.

“Together. Watch each other’s back.” Gran Torino instructed with a low whisper as the various Heroes stood back-to-back in the thick cloud of steam while scanning everywhere around them.

“Do we have any damn clue about his Quirk?!” Endeavor asked with a low hiss.

“Sensei?” All Might asked.

“He can run on walls, clone himself in grand numbers immediately and each Clone takes a lot of punishment before dispelling unless you manage to surpass their Damage Threshold in a single hit. He uses Fire, Water and Wind element attacks, along knowing a fighting style I have never seen: it looked like a simplistic Brawler style, but it is too _refined_ to be some random punches, like a chaotic amalgam of several styles.” the old man whispered.

“So?”

“He must have a Quirk able to turn... _Something_ inside his body into those Elements and temporary clones, but I can’t tell how that translates into walking on walls, he doesn’t leave behind sticky footprints, so he is not creating any adhesive substance.” the old man answered.

“Wow! You sound like Shikamaru, _Jiji_.” Naruto said, impressed.

“I am not your grandpa!” Gran Torino snapped back in answer.

“As I was saying, I am not a Thief! I did not steal any damn mummy.” the blond said.

“Then why you are fighting us?” Toshinori asked.

“Ask that to the flaming moron! He did not give me time to explain and started hurtling insults at me, then I answered in kind and now here we are!”

“Endeavor?” one of the Heroes, showing frazzled hair and a heavy tick on her eye, asked with a growl.

“That egghead showed me a picture of that blond bastard and talked about a stolen mummy, I was in a hurry and-”

“And you were not listening, you buffoon! HE is the damn mummy!” a new voice said while the steam finally dispersed.

The scientist that had found Naruto’s crypt was standing in the middle of the road trying to catch his breath after running all the way there, and all around him, an army of Clones stood in wait, way more numerous than what had been summoned at the start of the fight. WAY MORE.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!” one of the two female Pro Hero shrieked in Horror at seeing at least ten times the number of blonds surrounding them.

“MORE CLONES?!” Endeavor yelled in frustration.

“Stand down, you uncultured idiots! He is my greatest discovery and I won’t let you damage him!” the Scientist yelled at the same time.

“HE is the MUMMY?!” All Might yelled with bulged-out eyes while pointing an accusing finger at the giant horde of Naruto’s covering every surface around them.

 _PUFF!_ Only for all of them to disperse all at once to show the real one sitting on top of a car not too far away.

“It’s what I was trying to say, I did not steal any damn Mummy! It seems like I was the thing in question! And I want to know what the fuck is happening here! What place is this? Where is my Village? Why you all talk in that mangled Japanese and why, oh why, I have been attacked two times in five minutes as soon as I got here?!” Naruto asked with an exasperated tone.

“...You are a mummy?” Gran Torino asked.

“Yes! He is an historical wonder of three centuries ago! He is my ticket to fame and you will have to pass on my corpse to damage him!” the Scientist shrieked in answer.

“You...You are three hundred years old?” the flying Pro Hero asked with a faint voice.

“I eat lots of ramen, that food of the Gods keeps me young and healthy and awesome.” Naruto answered with a straight face.

“I know he is bullshitting us, but he still makes it sound convincing...” Toshinori muttered.

“Okay, start from the beginning, egghead! What is happening here!?” Endeavor ordered with a tone that was dangerously close to madness.

“That may take a while, let’s take a seat somewhere more private.” the Scientist answered.

**Two Hours later – University Lab – After a long explanation -**

“...And by crossing the references with various maps and charts, I found the general area where the village known as Konoha was supposed to be.” the scientist finished saying once opened various maps on the operating table he previously had used to open Naruto’s coffin.

“Musutafu?” Toshinori asked.

“Not really. Part of the City’s territory, the part closer to the sea, was home of a small town of fishermen.”

“Wave Village.” Naruto said with cloudy eyes, making the other look at him in sympathy.

“Yes, it was there I found documents about the rebuilding of bridge named after you. And from there, more and more documents popped-out talking about you. You seemed to be a celebrity back in the days.” the scientist said, clearly trying to cheer him up.

“I helped a couple of people here and there.” the shinobi answered with a sigh.

“So you were a Pro Hero?” Endeavor asked from the door, having barely joined the thing out of curiosity, but more about obligation.

“Sort of.”

“Where did you find him, professor?” Gran Torino asked.

“In a sealed crypt deep underground. My best guess is that the earthquake-prone area around it made it sink deeper than what it was supposed to be, the stratus was very compacted but different from the rock around it, meaning that whoever had hidden him there wanted nobody to find him.”

“It was the tomb of a beloved Hero, it’s not hard to imagine they did not want the first guy passing by to vandalize it.” Toshinori said.

“That’s what I thought as well.” the scientist answered, nodding.

“You do know that you dug illegally in that area?” Gran Torino asked with narrowed eyes.

“Science can’t be stopped by silly things like regulations!”

“What happened to the Village?” Naruto asked with a low voice, still looking at the map and at the crude red circle detailing where between those woods Konoha used to be located.

“Aaah! I don’t have a clear answer to that. I found-out about the Hidden Villages by chance, supposedly only you others knew of each-other existence, every trace had always been kept very hidden from the general populace. I guess that once the Edo period finally was over, the Villages went slowly decommissioned and dismantled. Not long after your crypt was created perhaps. Few relics can still be found, and most documents are in the hands of collectors, but those are mostly registers and other minor legal documents. As I expected, anything more _secret_ would be hidden.”

“Destroyed.” Naruto said.

“Uh?”

“It’s standard practice, I remember Kakashi-sensei told me once he became Hokage, should the Village fall or be decommissioned, every vital document or techniques registry get destroyed to stop others from stealing them, or sell them. Jutsu, weapons, even money and school lessons and essays, everything gets burned, the Village literally ‘ _Erase_ _s_ _itself_ _’_. Many of us jokingly called it the ‘ _ **Paranoia**_ _ **Protocol**_ ’. I guess they went through with it...So next to nothing remains...” the blond explained.

“Hokage?”

“The title given to the Village Leader. As he said, only few documents remained, mostly registers from merchants or minor politicians of small settlements nearby. Nothing useful to rebuild what the Village actually looked like.”

“Speak for yourself, I could rebuild it from scratch if I wanted...It was my home...” Naruto muttered, passing a hand on the maps.

“Maybe you can see if you can find few descendants from those Villagers?” Toshinori asked.

“To do what? Tell them I knew their great-great-great-great-grandpa? Not a lot to start a conversation with...” he answered, sighing.

“True.”

“Are there any descendants even?” Gran Torino asked.

“I hope so, but even then, what year is this?” Naruto asked back.

“August 27th 2160.” All Might answered.

“...”

“In what year did they put you in stasis?” the Pro Hero asked.

“...May 13th...1860.” the shinobi answered with a long sigh, passing a hand through his hair while showing a pained expression.

“The carbon test on the sarcophagus confirms that.” the scientist added.

“So he really slept for three hundred years.” Endeavor muttered, almost impressed.

“It was not a sarcophagus. That was supposed to be a stasis chamber for me to heal in, but it was not supposed to take THIS LONG to help me!” Naruto snapped back with a growl, making the man cower a little.

“What happened?” Toshinori asked.

_Remember, Naruto. When in an unknown territory, until you get a feel for the place and its people, never give too many details about yourself. The less you give the less weak points you will offer to possible enemies to attack you._

In that moment, the memories of his old Teacher Jiraiya came back to him like a faint echo, reminding him of one of the many lessons the man gave him.

“There was...There has been a problem with a guy, a member of the Ototsuki Clan, he...He kidnapped a girl and we fought, it was gruesome and I went really close at dying, multiple times. I had to use more and more power together with a friend of mine...And in the end something _broke_ inside me. Even if I won I started having a high fever, tremors, fainting spells...I was a wreck. Basically my own powers were corroding me from the inside. It was only thanks to my bloodline if I was still alive.”

“Bloodline?”

“Uzumaki Clan Blood, we are damn durable, what kills a normal man instantly, we can tank it and ( _more-or-less_ ) walk away by ourselves to seek help and a healer. Damn strong Life Force too! But in my case that was just prolonging the torture...How do you say it? Living on borrowed time?” Naruto asked, once replied with the basic knowledge of his mother’s Clan that pretty much everybody was aware of, back in his old life.

“Pretty much.” Toshinori answered.

“That. I think there was not a single instant I was not in mind-numbing pain. It was then that Tsunade-baachan, the greatest and meanest Medic I ever met, cooked-up that stasis thing. The theory was simple: go in suspended animation and let the thing heal you. What nobody knew was that my friend Kurama had also planned to sacrifice himself to heal me. Technically the pod would have opened by itself once I was back to full health...But I guess something went wrong...And here I am.” Naruto answered, and it was clear that he was holding back his tears by sheer force of will.

“What happened to your friend?” Toshinori asked.

“He is part of me now...His Life Force became one with me...His powers became mine...I am just alone now.” the other answered, tone utterly empty.

“ _An ancient Quirk probably? One about infusing energy to heal? Like Recovery Girl, only dangerous for the user_ _too_ _?_ ” Toshinori thought, unsure.

“Probably your friend’s sacrifice overcharged the opening mechanism of the pod, and instead of opening when you were healed, it simply sealed shut.” the scientist tried saying.

“That is also why I did not grow old?” Naruto asked.

“If that chamber was created with the sole purpose of helping you heal through regeneration, then maybe yes, that surge of external energy may have overcharged the thing. It basically made sure your cells kept being ‘ _Young’_ and healthy, can’t say for how long though, I probably found you when the thing was already at its limits.”

“Good thing you found me, maybe. What now?”

“For starters, let me be the first to welcome you to the future. What will you do now?” Toshinori asked with a kind smile.

 _Sigh!_ “Beats me. Do the world still need a Ninja?” Naruto asked with a forced smile.

“You are really a ninja?”

“Yeah! A Jounin to boot! They had to promote me after the Kaguya ordeal!”

“Weren’t Ninja basically Mercenaries?”

“...You make it sound like a bad thing. Yeah, we made a living out of stealing, destroying, protecting, kidnapping, assassinating and impersonating...But we weren’t bad guys!”

“...”

“...”

A tense silence fell in the room at that, a very uneasy, very awkward silence.

“What?” Naruto asked, confused.

“Things are slightly different now.” All Might said with a strained smile.

“I noticed that.”

“No...Even more different.” the Pro Hero answered.

“Am I in trouble?”

“Not really, if you are open-minded enough to go through a couple lessons to _update_ your knowledge of social etiquette and the like, at least.”

“If I want to make a living, I guess I can. By the way, from what Village are you? I would say Iwa, but I can be mistaken.”

“Iwa?” Toshinori asked.

“You know? Iwagakure?”

“Never heard of it.”

“He will need lots of lessons...” the scientist muttered in dismay.

**One Year Later -**

Bloody Hell the world changed a lot in three hundred years! Naruto was simply baffled by how many things were different, starting by how people had seemingly forgotten what Chakra was even about! They still had it, but they seemed uninterested in even just acknowledge its existence. But at the opposite side of the spectrum, Bloodline Limits, or _Quirks_ as they called them, were still present and still all the rage, and damn common too!

Everything else was simply upside-down instead, apparently what once was required for him to be a “ _Respectable and productive Member of Society_ ”, nowadays was deemed to be the mark of a Villain, a Bad Guy.

Naruto’s own death count wasn’t even that high! Compared to Sasuke ‘ _ **I slaughter people for Fun** ’_ Uchiha, the blond was a Saint ( _it was funnier to just kick people’s ass without killing them, they would always challenge him again once grown stronger_ ) and yet Toshinori-kun acted as if Naruto used to eat babies and kick puppies!

But the Shinobi was good at adapting, he simply kept his Chakra and techniques a secret and just plaid everything as him having a very versatile _Ancient_ Quirk he shamelessly called _**‘Will of Fire’**_ that their fancy _Modern_ test could not detect; meaning that other than forcing them to mark him as a _Quirked_ even if a _Quirkless_ , nobody understood how he could learn that fast what they taught him.

As if he was about to admit that he used _**Shadow Clones**_ to study for him and then transmit everything back to him upon dispelling, he had learned that cheat fair and square and he was not about to share it! So, after a single year and three months, he had a shining new ID giving him the liberty of being a _Pro Hero_ and all the papers necessary for him to get a job and a house.

Once passed way too many psych tests to fully count them so to be declared _“Not a Threat to himself and everybody else_ ”, he was graciously took in by Nezu-kun to teach P.E in AU High School, that and the blond shinobi was also talked into teaching self-defense Classes for civilians every Saturday in a small gym nearby so to learn to live in the year 2160 like a normal guy.

By now his little escapade was fading away rapidly from people’s memory, once the novelty of a ‘ _Pro Hero coming from three hundred years in the past’_ ran out, he was now just Naruto Uzumaki, also known as: _**The Ancient Fire Shadow** **(** Hokage) **Hero: Inari.**_ The blond adored playing Superhero, and he could even dress-up like a black-and-orange ANBU with a white fox mask and nobody batted an eye!

_Sniffle!_

It was at the end of one of his patrolling rounds that he caught a sight that pulled a sour cord in his heart: a lone kid no older than 5 that was crying by himself on a swing.

Landing silently close by, Naruto neared the kid with soft steps, the park was empty and the two of them were the only people there, a scene the blond shinobi had seen and lived through too many damn times to not hate it with a passion.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked with a soft voice once in front of the kid, and crouching down to meet he kid’s eyes.

“U-Uh?” the kid choked-out in surprise, as if he had noticed him only in that moment.

“Are you okay? What happened?” he asked again, voice low and warm.

“I-I-I am sorry.”

“For what? You did nothing wrong,” Naruto answered while handing him a handkerchief.

“I disturbed you.”

“You did? I say you did not. Please, tell me what happened? Who hurt you?”

“N-N-Nobody did.” the kid answered, still sniffling loudly.

“Come on, use this, you look like you need it.”

“O-Okay.”

_BAROOOOOOOOOOOO!_

“OH! That’s a mighty horn you got there!” Naruto admitted while laughing, fairly impressed by the loud horn-like sound the tiny kid produced once blew his nose.

“...” in answer the kid simply crumpled on himself with a fiery red face of shame.

“I was joking. Come on, tell me what happened, I want to help you.” Naruto asked while sitting on the swing next to the boy.

“Y-Y-You can’t...” the kid muttered with a very low voice.

“I can’t? Kid, I am the Great _Inari_! I am so awesome I can do everything!” Naruto answered while puffing out his chest, and FINALLY getting a wet chuckle from the kid that managed a tiny, tentative smile.

“I-I know you, y-you are that new Pro Hero that just made his debut. B-But you can’t help me...Nobody can.”

“Why not?”

“ _I swear, if he is a victim of abuse I will go **Old School Shinobi** on their asses!_” Naruto mentally growled, moving to stand in front of the kid and kneeling down to watch him in the eyes while he removed the fox mask he wore with his costume.

“You can trust me, I can help you. My name is Naruto. Yours?”

“I-Izuku.” the kid answered.

“Nice to meet you, Izuku-chan!” the shinobi said with a smile as warm as the sun.

“Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I am wrong...” the kid said.

“Uh?”

“I-I am a Quirkless...I-I can’t be a Hero...I am useless.” the kid answered, and as soon as he said all that, he started crying again.

_He is just an Orphan nobody! He is just a dead-last! He will never be a shinobi, he is utterly useless!_

“ _Oh Hell no! Oh FUCKING HELL NO!_ ” Naruto thought with a snarl of fury as old wounds dared to try re-open themselves on the notes of the whispering voices of his detractors from back when he was just a kid, and when the small form of the kid in front of him went superimposed by the memory of he himself when he was Izuku’s age, he squashed those thoughts to bits with all his mental power.

“ _So no Bloodline Ability, or Quirk or whatever, means one can’t be a Hero? Let’s see how long this idiocy lasts once put against Ninjutsu!_ ” the blond thought in fury as he jumped to his feet, almost scaring Izuku to death with his sudden movement.

“So they say that you can’t be a Hero without a Quirk?” he asked with a cold voice.

“Yes! But it’s just normal, a Quirkless is useless, Kacchan and my teacher are right, I am just a _Deku_ , I am useless.”

“Your teacher too...” Naruto muttered.

_A poor Dead-last put against the Hyuga Prodigy, he has no chances! The **Byakugan** alone puts that kid above everybody else...But that AND his sheer genius? That Uzumaki Brat should just drop out!_

“Ignorant morons I can understand, many of them can’t tell the right hand from the left...But a Teacher...Iruka himself would have hung them...”

“Uh?” the kid muttered unsure once heard the shinobi’s mumbling.

“Jump on, we will talk more on the way, I need to think and I do that best while running.” Naruto said while re-donning his mask and kneeling down in front of Izuku showing him his back.

“J-J-Jump on your back?”

“Yeah, hop on, and hold tight, I will go fast.”

“D-D-Don’t drop me.”

“Never, trust me.” the shinobi answered.

Once sure the kid was holding tight with his little arm around his neck, Naruto moved his arms back to hold the kids legs and took a ready stance...And from the outside both Hero and Kid simply disappeared in the time one needed to blink.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Half scared and half amazed, Izuku’s scream echoed in the streets as the black-and-orange blur that was Naruto zoomed forward too fast to be seen, ricocheting from a building to the other at high speed.

Izuku himself was having the time of his life! A Pro Hero was carrying on his back while going at high speed! He was literally flying! It felt like HE was the great Hero flying over the city to keep it safe! Like All Might!

“ _Should I? Should I not?_ ” Naruto, on the contrary, was deep in thought, and only peripherally paying attention to what he was doing or where he was going, so much that he used the head of a passing Hero as a springboard so to not lose speed without even noticing, even if the girl in question cursed-up a storm in answer.

“ _There is no reason for me to help him, but also...If he really wants to be a Hero without a Quirk,_ _I may be the only one that can give him a chance unless a Quirk falls on his lap for him to use_ _..._ _But if I do help him,_ _how am I supposed to_ _do_ _that_ _?_ _To put it bluntly, he was pretty much told that without a Bloodline Limit he can’t be a Shinobi, and that’s bullshit because as long one has chakra then_ _then they can be trained..._ _Oh! Okay, I think I have a plan! But I need to prepare a few things before that. AND I need to test the kid to see if he has the Drive to be a Hero for real instead of just being a whiny brat throwing a tantrum...Okay. Test of worth first, training later. A_ _t_ _least like that I will have enough time to gather what I need._ ” Naruto thought while running vertically on a skyscraper to reach its top, high enough to give them some privacy.

“Here we are.” he declared once his feet touched solid ground.

“That was amazing! How did you do it?! Is your Quirk about gravity? Can you run on every surface? Do you have a speed limit? What’s it called? Why you choose a ninja costume? And-”

“WOH! WOH! WOH! Breath!” Naruto asked with wide eyes, utterly shocked by the rapid fire flood of questions the kid was assaulting him with.

“S-Sorry.” Izuku muttered meekly.

“Okay, you like Quirks, that is clear. But before answering your questions, I need you to answer mine, and depending on how you answer, I may actually be able to help you, but you need to tell me the absolute truth, at the first lie you tell me, the thing is off and I take you home.” Naruto said with a serious expression.

“O-Okay.”

“Good. First question, who bullied you?”

“N-Nobody! I-”

“And that’s a lie. Deal’s off. Hop on, I will take you home.” Naruto cut him off with a glare.

“I AM NOT LYING! I SWEAR!”

“ _Hook, line and sinker! Let’s see if you are a good kid, once done here, we’ll get to the Test of worth._ ” the shinobi thought, pleased.

“Last chance, another lie and I am off.”

“T-Thank you.”

“Very well, who’s bullying you?”

“...Few classmates of mine. Kacchan doesn’t join them most of the time, but he does not stop them, he laughs too. And he calls me _Deku_ all the time.”

“Do you hate them?”

“...No. Because they are right, I am-”

“You are not useless, kid. I am sure you don’t hate them because you are a damn nice kid.” Naruto interrupted him before Izuku could start a new downward spiral into depression.

“T-Thank you.”

“You ever wanted to hurt them back? To scare them?”

“No, I just want to not be useless. And for the insults to stop.”

“Good answer. Tell me, then, why you want to be a Hero so damn much that you were crying like that?”

“...I-I-It’s stupid…”

“Let me be the judge of that. So?”

“I want to be like All Might, He saves people and protects them, I want people to smile like when he saves them.”

“You want to be a Hero just to save people and make them smile?”

“...A-A-And to not be Useless anymore...I don’t want to be Useless, I want to help people.”

_I want to be Hokage! So people will have to acknowledge me!_

“ _Goddamnit, can he be more similar? He only lacks blond hair, for Fuck sake!_ ” Naruto thought in dismay.

“Okay, next question...No, before that, what’s the name of that teacher that said you are useless just because you are Quirkless?”

“Why you ask?”

“Just curious.” Naruto answered with an innocent smile.

**That night – once accompanied Izuku home ( _and having been strong-armed by Inko into remaining for dinner) –_ A certain middle school teacher home - **

_Knock! Knock!_

“Yes? Who’s -” _**WHAM!**_

“Good. Now I need an isolated clearing to summon a Toad...Hopefully the Clans have not gone extinct.” Naruto said once knocked the teacher out with a right hook to the face as soon as she opened the door, and walking away immediately after, thus leaving the unconscious woman alone on the ground surrounded by her broken teeth, hopefully the thing was sudden enough she won’t remember who flattened her skull. Not that Naruto cared either way.

**Park -**

Okay, no convenient forest or clearings anywhere, so while cursing the lack of commodities of his old Village, Naruto returned to the same park he had found Izuku in and once scared away the rebellious teens there to do drugs like the living stereotype they were, he gave a bite to his thumb and issued his summoning.

“ _ **Summoning!**_ _”_ he chanted, slamming his hands on the ground so evoke the circle of seals around him.

To his relief, a small cloud of smoke as big as he was appeared in front of him with a _Puff!_ Sound, showing a bright-yellow Toad smoking a long pipe as soon as the smoke dispersed.

“ _ **Wha?**_ ” the human-sized animal uttered in disbelief once seen he no longer was in his Clan Summoning Realm.

“Glad to see you guys are still around!” Naruto said with a chuckle.

“ **W-W-W-What have you done?! T-This is a Summon!”**

“Well, duh! My name is still on the contract, right?”

“ **The-The Contract?! But the last** **guy that** **signed** **it** **died** **long** **ago!** ”

“But I am alive, or have you terminated my name by yourselves?” Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

“ **WHAT!? Who do you think we are, brat?! We have a code of honor! We are not those slimy snakes!”** the Toad Summon answered in indignation.

“I know that, but I also know that I was sleeping for three hundred years, so I thought to check if I was still considered a Summoner.”

“ **Three hundred...What’s your name?”** the Toad asked with narrowed eyes.

“Naruto Uzumaki. Go check, Ero-sennin told me you guys have a copy of the Summoning Contract, mine got destroyed by three centuries of time. I will wait here.”

“ **Give me a sec.”** the thing answered, disappearing in another puff of smoke to then pop back up by itself twenty minutes later.

“...Why so long?” the blond asked, yawning.

“ **I** **t’** **s been a while since we have been called. Most of the Summoning Clans have long disbanded** **and turned Civilian** **, even the Tailed Beasts have left themselves die and become one with their Elements. It was a bit difficult to find our scroll, we haven’t used it in two hundred** **or** **so years.** ”

“I…I did not know about the Tailed Beasts...” the blond muttered with a low, sorrowful tone.

“ **Three centuries is a long time.”**

“Yeah.”

“ **Put your hand here and channel Chakra** **through the scroll** **, if you are who you say to be, your own signature will light-up...But if you are lying, I was authorized to kick your ass.** ”

“I know, I know.” Naruto answered while moving his hand on the long scroll provided, touching his own name and pumping chakra on it and making it light-up in a bright blue light.

“ **HOLY SHIT, YOU ARE HIM! I MEAN, YOU!** ” the Toad screamed in shock.

“Yes, I am me. So?”

“ **Come to Mount Myoboku! Great Elder Gamakichi wants to meet you! Holy Hell! You are a Legend,** **you know?** **!** **The old generation said you would have come back one day.** ”

“I am back. And Gamakichi is an Elder? Ah! Nice promotion! Come on, Let’s go. I need to ask you guys for a couple favours.”

“ **No problem, Boss! I am Gamagori, if you need anything, call for me!”**

“Nice! Let’s go then! I need help in creating a test of worth AND plan few lessons for my pupil if he passes.”

“ **Y-Y-Your pupil?** ”

“Oh, yeah! I am bringing Shinobi back in style! You guys up for it?”

“ **OH, GOD YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! THIS ‘** _ **PEACE’**_ **IS KILLING US!”** Gamagori answered with a pleading tone.

“Wow, you others took _retirement_ worse than me even...” Naruto muttered in surprise, and calmly accepting being reverse-summoned into the Toad Clan Summoning Realm.

Naruto was not exactly teacher material, but how hard could it be? He faintly remembered what he used to do back when he was a kid himself, and the Toads will surely know enough to fill the blanks, if that kid Izuku really was good enough to become a shinobi like him, there won’t be problems!

**One week later -**

“He has been sleeping for two days straight! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY ICCHAN!?” Inko Midoriya bellowed while mercilessly twisting Naruto’s ear.

“JUST SOME WARM-UP EXERCISES! Nothing different from what kids his age did when joining the Shinobi Academy back when I was a kid!” the blond answered with a pained whine while his poor left ear went abused by the woman.

“He is covered in bruises!”

“Again, warm-up! Trust me, in a couple years he’ll be ready to start studying the serious stuff! He will become a damn good ninja, a Quirkless Hero! I can make it happen!” the blond shinobi squealed in answer.

“A couple years?!”

“Good things take time! Give me a chance, woman! I know what I am doing!” Naruto declared, although he also added ‘ _mostly’_ deep inside his head.

The kid was a good student, like a lite version of Sasuke, but without the anger issues, the family issues, the one-track-mind/boner for revenge or the giant stick up his ass; if only he was not so damn fragile! He bruised way too easily!

To be fair, Naruto had simply forgotten how much ‘ _abnormal’_ he personally was once compared to normal kids when he was 5.

But hopefully Izuku will be determined enough to become a Hero to pull through by sheer force of will, even if to be honest Naruto was starting to think that MAYBE he should also tone down his training regimen’s intensity, even just a little…

When Izuku finally woke-up, two days later still, Naruto was certain: he REALLY, REALLY needed to tune things down a tiny bit, if only to not see Inko Midoriya look at him with cold eyes and a long knife in her hands anymore.

_**I didn’t** _ **“** _Give Izuku Chakra”_ **, _I openly stated that humanity simply moved forward and “_** _Forgot_ _**” How to harness it, it’s not any less contrived, but objectively, it feels less of an ass-pull.** _

_**And like this I can actually continue the theme about Izuku being a “** Quirkless Hero” **, even if only through a technicality.**_

**Question time!**

**Izuku: what Element? I was torn between** _Lightning_ **and** _Water_ **...Or even** _Both_ **, but I don’t remember if that was canonically possible.**

 **Which student of Class 1-A could ideally be fans of Naruto’s Hero persona** _Inari?_ **I was thinking about Mina and Mezo, or Mezo and Toru. What do you think? Not Fangirl/Fanboy, just a fan.**

**In what branches of Ninja techniques would Izuku be better at? I was thinking about Ninjutsu and Illusions, considering he is a pretty smart boy.**

**_Fighting:_ ** _Bare-fist_ **( _Rock Lee’s Strong-Fist Fighting style)_ or ** _weapons_ **( _Hiruzen’s Bo Staff Fighting Style_ )?**

**Bit of both?**

  
  



	2. Inheriting Konoha's Will of Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has been finally promoted to "Proper Ninja Training", meaning MORE Pain, MORE Weights and MORE Misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second-to-last chapter mentioning Izuku's Training and start of IzuMomo Pairing. The story proper will sart after this tiny Arc about training and background work is done. Thank you for your patience.

****

**Pairing: Izuku/ Momo/Ochako.**

**Chapter 2: Inheriting Konoha’s Will of Fire.**

**Musutafu – Serena Bar -**

The elevator to the fancy, old-fashioned bar opened with a cheerful _ding_ once the small thing reached the second floor, opening its automated doors straight in the main room of the popular bar.

“Welcome.” the gruff man behind the counter welcomed the guest with a tiny, barely perceivable smile.

“Kiryu-chan! The usual!” Naruto asked with a blinding smile once took a seat in front of the tall guy.

“Yes.” the bartender answered with a low grunt while opening the bottle and pouring a generous amount of liqueur for the shinobi to drink.

“Thank you!”

“...Waiting for somebody?”

“Yup! I asked a favour to a colleague, he should be here any moment!”

“I happen to be here already.” Yagi Toshinori, aka All Might, answered while sitting next to him, although, contrary to his infamous uber-muscular form, he looked rather skinny and with a pointy chin.

“Nice! Listen, I know it’s a bother...But can we have a little privacy, Kiryu-chan?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” the bartender answered while walking a few steps away to clean the glasses still in the sink.

“Not many people usually come here at this hour and Kiryu can tell if somebody is using a Quirk to eavesdrop. We can talk freely.” Naruto explained while dropping his cheerful smile.

“Good to know...” Yagi answered with a sigh.

“...Your Time Limit got shorter again?” the blond asked.

“Yes, if this keeps up, I will need to look for an Heir sooner than anticipated. Gran Torino-sensei says I should have started years ago, but...But I wanted to cling to it just a bit longer...Does it make me a bad person?” the Pro Hero answered with a low, ashamed voice.

It had been 5 years since Naruto had awoken in Musutafu city in the future, many Heroes were simply too engrossed in their own thing to care, but Yagi and the ‘ _Underground Heroes’_ , the ones not interested in Fame, actually opened-up to the strange Shinobi from the Past, enough to almost be called ‘ _Friends’_.

“To me? It doesn’t, God knows I saw shinobi back there insist on being on the active roster no matter their age or wounds. Not many can accept passing the torch, it’s pretty natural to want to give just a little bit more before retiring.” the blond replied while emptying the big glass in one gulp.

“Careful with that, It’s still too early in the morning to drink.” Yagi warned him.

“Eeh, I can’t get drunk, no matter how much I try.” the ninja answered.

“Uzumaki Blood?”

“Uzumaki Blood.”

“You do know people will throw a stint if they discover that the Hero number 17 in the Top 20 is de facto a Quirkless, right?”

“Just as big as the one they would throw if they discover the true face of All Might.” Naruto answered, smirking.

“Touche!” Yagi conceded with a chuckle.

“Seriously, though...I gave you LOTS of trust in admitting that bit of trivia about me. I am not THIS paranoid normally, but you people’s fixation for Quirks worries me enough to do this.” the shinobi warned him with narrowed eyes.

“I understand what you mean, but at the same time I returned that trust to you by coming out clean about my Secret when you discovered my little problem, other than you, only Nezu-san knows about this...But what I don’t get is...How?”

“How come I can do what I do without a Quirk?”

“Yeah.”

“See here?” he said while tapping Yagi’s stomach.

“There is Chakra here, a special energy bridging the Spiritual and Physical Energy of your body. Learn to harness it and you can do pretty much everything: strengthen yourself, summon Elements and walk on walls and water and much more. You others forgot how to use it after the Ninja Villages went decommissioned and their knowledge destroyed...But I still remember.

What you call Quirks, We used to call _**Bloodline Limits**_ , hidden powers manifested in certain Clans bloodlines. I have no idea what made them resurface and mutate THAT MUCH, but they are hardly different from what they used to be back in my days, many actually work through the consumption of chakra, and I am surprised nobody actually re-discovered it because of that.”

“Quirks made us stall as humans, humanity hardly moved forward in science in the last 100 years because Quirks made progress ‘ _Worthless’_. So I am not exactly surprised.” Yagi answered with a sigh.

“From what I saw Quirks also destabilized jobs and economy.”

“A bit.”

“I am not going to change the World, Yagi-kun. I just want to live my life.”

“That is why you asked me to find you a giant storehouse to use?” the Pro Hero asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yup! You are All Might, I thought very few people could say no to you.”

“They didn’t, in fact. Here, They use it to store mannequins and equipment for fashion shows. DO NOT break anything.” Yagi answered with a sigh while passing him a key.

“Awesome! Thank you, Yagi!” Naruto answered, returning to smile blindingly once pocketed the small thing.

“What are you gonna use it for, anyway?”

“That’s a secret!” the shinobi quipped with a devious smirk.

“No! You are not keeping it a secret!”

“I need to go, Yagi-kun! Time waits for nobody!” Naruto said while boarding the elevator again.

“WAIT! What are you planning!?” Yagi tried chasing him, only to stop when the bartender’s hand closed on his shoulder with an iron grip.

“There is the bill to pay.” the tall man uttered with a growl.

“What!? He left me the bill?!” Yagi yelled while watching his Pro Hero colleague shoot him an apologetic look just as the elevator’s doors closed fully.

“Someone has to pay.”

 _Sigh!_ “Okay...How much?”

“Here.” the man answered, presenting the bill to the Pro Hero.

“THIS MUCH?!” Yagi shrieked with bulged-out eyes.

“Imported double-malt whiskey ain’t cheap, old man.”

“NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” All Might roared in agony, almost feeling the same atrocious pain and anguish of that cursed **One Thousand Years of Pain…**

No, not that much, Yagi still felt phantom pains from that vicious attack after years.

**With Naruto – Rooftops -**

Uncaring of the sorrow he left Japan’s Number 1 Pro Hero in, the Shinobi happily jumped from a rooftop to the other while humming a cheerful tune; he was feeling eager to reach a certain school to catch his pupil and start the new phase of his training regimen.

“Five long years of preparation! Now the fun part begins! Hahaha! Enough boring crap, FINALLY!” he declared with a loud laugh.

“Feeling happy, Sensei?” a new voice asked as a blur flew past him to land on a rooftop nearby.

“Oh?...Rumi-chan!” the blond said in surprise once recognized one of his old students from UA High School.

The 21 years old girl had just recently started her career as a Pro Hero, working for a couple agencies but not really making her debut yet, though the Hero Name _Miruko_ was rapidly gaining friction, helped by her toned body and Bunny Quirk.

“Did you make the crotch cut in your costume sharper still?” he asked while sweating profusely.

“It gives me more freedom of movement, Sensei.” she answered while stalking closer to him.

“G-Good to know!” he stammered with a forced smile.

“I have not forgotten your promise, Sensei...” Rumi said, getting closer still.

“My-My promise?” he asked.

**Four Years Prior – Rumi: Age 17 -**

_WHAM!_

It had happened right after he was done teaching Rumi’s Class, the bunny girl had cornered him with an excuse and promptly slammed her right foot on the wall next to his head with enough strength to open a hole in it.

“...I think it’s the first time I see a _Kabedon (Wall-pining)_ , done with a foot...” Naruto admitted, impressed, as the student showed extreme elasticity by getting closer to him without lifting her foot from the wall.

“It’s not the only thing you should be impressed at, Sensei.” Rumi answered while her eyes rapidly snapped downward and then back up to his.

“...I am not going to look down your skirt.” he answered with a frown.

“Just humor me.”

“Nope!”

“You asked for it!” she replied, cheekily, as her hand forced his head down for an instant before he forced it back up…

Unfortunately for a shinobi one second was more than enough, demonstrated by how his eyes looked ready to pop-out.

“I-Is that...K-Konoha Village Symbol?” he asked, faintly, while also trying to NOT recognize the fact that her hair was apparently white and fluffy _ everywhere._

“Just like the one on that plaque you wear everyday on your forehead. Trimmed just for you, sensei. This is a declaration of intent.” Rumi admitted, shamelessly.

“My God.”

There was _**Bold** _ , then _**Shamelessly Bold** _ and then apparently _**Rumi Usagiyama Bold** _.

“I-I-I can’t accept your feelings, I am sorry.” Naruto finally said.

“Why the hell not?!” she asked with her eyes already tearing-up in anger.

“Too young! You are still studying!” he said, talking extremely fast.

“...So if I finish my studies and become a Pro Hero...You will go out with me?” she asked with narrowed eyes.

“Yes?” the blond shinobi said, unsure.

“It’s a deal then! Just keep this, as a small present!” she answered, putting down her leg and shoving a small white thing in his hands before walking away...And he may or may not have stolen a glance to her retreating form.

“Don’t worry! I have an extra pair I am going to wear, this is for your eyes only!” Rumi declared with a smug smirk while giving a small pirouette that flashed him pretty much everything she had to offer.

“An extra - Oh, God.” the poor sensei muttered once seen the lacy white _unmentionables_ he had been gifted.

**Present day -**

“Ah! That promise!” Naruto said with a forced smile.

He had hoped that Rumi’s _teenage crush_ would have faded away by itself by the time she finished school and started her Career, but apparently she didn’t! He also kept the panties, but that was beside the point.

“Yes! That Promise! So? When do we have our date?” Rumi asked immediately.

“...”

_Puff!_

In answer the brave Pro Hero _**Inari** _ burst into smoke as he enacted the ninja trick _**Body Flicker** _ to rapidly leave the area.

“So the Bunny has to hunt the Fox? Very appealing, _Sensei_.” Rumi declared with a fanged smile as she jumped away at high speed.

**One Hour Later – Midoriya Household -**

Inko watched as her beloved son wolfed down his lunch while waiting for his Sensei to come grab him for training, they had just got a call from Naruto telling them when he would collect the boy so they were now just finishing eating while waiting for him.

“Why do you think Sensei sounded that nervous, mom?” Izuku asked.

“I am sure that it was nothing too serious, have no fear, Icchan.” Inko answered.

“And that woman calling his name in the background?”

“Just a friend.” Inko answered with a knowing smirk.

“You sure? She sounded like she was hunting him down.” Izuku asked, confused.

“Don’t worry, it all will be clearer when you’ll be older.” she answered, chuckling.

“If you say so.”

“ _So the big and strong Shinobi has a big **Fear of Commitment?** It will be so nice to tease him for that!_” it was petty, Inko admitted that, but she also liked to take every chance she got for punishing that man putting her little Treasure under such brutal training! She went along only because her son was adamant in becoming a Hero, otherwise she would have stopped the thing immediately.

_Dling! Dlong!_

“It must be Naruto. I’ll get the door, you finish eating, okay?” Inko said.

“Okay, mom!”

Opened the door, Inko saw a young woman with bunny ears and wearing a daring Costume waiting for her to open while rapidly rapping on the floor with her foot.

“Is he here?” Rumi asked immediately, her ears moving erratically as if to catch every noise her wayward crush could be making while hiding.

“Who?” Inko asked, cautious of the woman, even if she felt like she heard her voice somewhere already.

“Naruto! Is he here?!” she asked again with a growl.

“Why would he be here?”

“I saw him run this way! Where are you hiding him?!”

“YOU ARE THE GIRL THAT WAS CHASING HIM!” Inko said once recognized the voice.

“Yup! He promised me a date, and now he is escaping, have you seen him?” Rumi asked.

“Not yet, we were having lunch while waiting for...” Inko said while turning towards her kitchen table to see it empty except for a rapidly-scribbled note left taped to the water bottle.

_GONE TRAINING! I’ll bring Izuku home for Dinner!  
Love, _

_Naruto._

“Him.” Inko finished saying.

“Damn it! I missed him!” Rumi cursed.

“Why don’t you come in? I feel especially vindictive and I would love to help you trap him for some petty revenge.” the housewife offered.

“Every help is appreciated.”

“Call me Inko, I think we’ll become good friends.”

“Rumi, Rumi Usagiyama.” the Bunny girl answered while following the woman inside the house.

_**With Izuku -** _

The boy did not understand why his beloved, if a tad strange, Sensei felt the need to pretty much kidnap him and hold him under his arm like a bag while speeding away, but he was not complaining since he liked the exhilarating feeling of speed the blond could give him while carrying him and sprinting, that speed actually was one of the first things he hoped to match once completed his training.

“Sorry I was late! So for this one time, I’ll bring you there myself! Hold tight!” the blond declared, and mid-step the ground exploded as he really hit full-throttle.

The world became a shapeless blur to the kid as trees, cars and buildings faded away from his eyes in a single unfocused scene, and he finally understood what speed was and his scream of adrenaline-filled joy encapsulated the feeling perfectly.

Sooner than he would have liked though, they arrived at their destination, a giant warehouse in the rich area of the city, the city side where usually high-class society held their events, the place where even mere warehouses were as expensive as penthouses and yet still used to store unneeded stuff between high-class gatherings.

To his surprise his sensei had a key to such a place, and once fumbled a little with the lock, he opened the giant metal doors to enter.

_Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!_

One after another, rows of powerful lights turned-on to bath everything in sterile white light to show rows after rows of giant crates, ‘ _naked’_ mannequins, lights and other equipment of every size and shape, all seemingly having to do with clothes or fashion, there were even themed backgrounds like mountains or woods; the entire place appeared big enough to easily accommodate Izuku’s entire house with still lots of space to spare.

“Wooo! Yagi-kun outdid himself! This thing is perfect!” the kid heard Naruto exclaim in wonder while studying the place.

“Why we are here, sensei?” Izuku asked, curious.

“Hehehe! Because it’s finally time, Izu-chan!”

“Uh?”

“You are finally 10, your body is finally ready to learn the really good stuff! We can finally start your REAL Ninja Training!” Naruto declared with a single tear escaping his eye.

“Real training? What was what we did until now?” Izuku asked with a pale face.

“Oh, that was the preparatory phase, warm-up if you want.” the blond answered, simply, as if the revelation was nothing extraordinary.

“...” The kid’s heart for a moment instead stopped beating at that revelation, his body momentarily giving-up as the memories of pain and harsh training went all chalked-up as mere ‘ _Warm-up’_ , ergo, inconsequential.

“I never said that becoming a real Ninja of Konoha was easy!” the boy’s Sensei answered with a cheeky smile.

“Don’t worry, what you will learn from now on will be worth it.” he added while patting the boy’s head.

“But first! Help me making a bit more room here by moving this stuff away, but careful, I promised that we won’t break a thing. Consider it training as well,”

“...”

“Izuku?”

**At the same time – Yaoyorozu Mansion -**

While Naruto and Izuku were carefully moving everything away, a well-put family was finishing their lunch in a rare moment where mother and father could actually spend some time with their beloved daughter.

Young Momo, the daughter, was watching as her father carefully finished folding his newspaper before addressing her and her mother.

“You look strangely happy today, darling.” Hiroshi Yaoyorozu, the father, asked with a curious tone while studying his beloved wife’s expression.

“It shows? Well, it may be because I may have made it easier for our little Momo to enter UA High School once old enough.” Mai Yaoyorozu, the mother, answered with a smug tone.

“Really?!” Momo asked with wide eyes.

“Isn’t it too early to plan her future? Let her enjoy life!” Hiroshi said with a chuckle.

“I am not planning her future, I am merely helping along!”

“Please, daddy! I want to be a Hero! Like Maverick!” Momo begged.

“You’ll be, you’ll be. Just when the right time comes.” Mai answered, patting her daughter’s head in affection.

“And let’s hear, how did you manage to make it easier for Momo-chan to enter the school?” her husband asked with a smirk.

“Well! Not to brag, but thanks to me one of the Teachers of the school owes me a favour, and All Might himself will vouch for us to get said favour back.” she answered, unbearably smug.

“All Might?! And a Teacher?”

“You saw All Might, mommy?!” Momo exclaimed in wonder.

“His secretary, to be precise, but Toshinori-san said the request came from the man himself. One of his Pro Hero colleagues teaches at UA High-School and needed one of my warehouses for something, in exchange of a favour to ask back at a later date AND the promise that nothing will be damaged, I conceded them the biggest one.” she explained.

“Amazing, I am truly impressed.” Hiroshi said.

“Nothing too difficult.” she answered, smirking.

“Wow! A Pro Hero! Was he on a Mission!?” Momo asked.

“I don’t think so, maybe he needed some secret place for training, God knows Pro Heroes have trouble avoiding paparazzi. Do you want to go see?” Mai proposed.

“Darling, he probably asked for help BECAUSE he wanted nobody to watch.” Hiroshi answered, uncertain.

“Please, daddy! Just five minutes!” Momo begged.

“He is still using my Warehouse, it’s only fair I will check he won’t damage my things in there.”

“...Fine, but only for five minutes.” the man conceded with a sigh.

“YAY! Thank you, Daddy!”

“Yes, thank you, _Daddy._ ” Mai chorused, although contrary to her daughter, her ‘ _Daddy’_ held more profound connotations that made her husband swallow loudly.

“L-L-Let’s go then, w-which one?” he asked while fighting back down the heat in his guts his beloved wife stroked with a mere word.

“It’s close-by. We’ll take the small car, to not attract attention, I’ll drive.” Mai answered.

**One hour later – Warehouse -**

“Here we are! Safe and sound!” Mai declared once descended from the car, behind her her daughter and husband wobbled towards the entrance with green faces, having withstood the woman _**DARING**_ driving style covering the distance in an hour instead of one and a half.

“T-This is why we have a _chauffeur_ , darling.”

“What was that?” the woman asked back with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing, Honey! Love of my life and my one and only Goddess!” Hiroshi answered immediately, making Momo giggle amused.

“That’s better. Let’s go now, I want to check nothing has been broken.” the tall woman declared while unceremoniously opening the door to see Naruto and Izuku stand in the middle of the WIDE area they had freed of everything.

Every object was luckily piled in ordinate manner and nothing seemed to be out of place or ruined.

“Hello, I am-”

“Then you make a tiny cut on your thumb and go through the Hand-Signs...And slam your hands down on the floor ( _or any smooth hard surface you find.)_ And Complete the summoning. Like this: **SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!** ” too engrossed in his explanation, Naruto ignored the new arrival and once bitten his thumb, he moved his hands through the required Seals to then slam both palms on the floor to summon a wide array or marking in front of him.

_BOOOF!_

And in an imposing explosion of smoke, the current Boss of the Toad Summoning Clan appeared in all his GIANT Glory; he was a wide dark-blue Toad with black ring-like markings on his body and a jagged X-Shaped scar crossing his entire face, he was smoking from a long pipe, held a naginata lazily on his shoulder ( _with a blade wide enough to easily accommodate an elephant_ ) and wearing a pure-white jacket with _Boss_ written in deep-blue kanji on its back.

“ **Ah! A Summon** **ing** **, It’s finally time then, Naruto-dono?”** the Toad asked with a deep voice while lighting-up his pipe.

“Yep! Just don’t smoke, this is not my place and I don’t want the owner to stop me from using this place, Gamatorii.” Naruto answered, chuckling.

“ **Oh, fine! Just because it’s you. What’s your name, brat?”** Gamatorii asked with his golden eyes narrowing slightly.

“I-Izuku Midoriya, sir.” the boy answered with a deep bow.

“ **BWAHAHAHAHAHA! The little tyke is damn well-mannered! It’s rare in kids nowadays!** ” the Toad Boss admitted with a thunderous laugh.

“That he is!” Naruto answered, chuckling.

“As for you, what can I do for you?” the blond then finally addressed the Yaoyorozu family behind him.

“Tha-Tha-That is a giant Toad?” Mai asked.

“Yep! One of the MANY secrets I still keep. You are?”

“Hiroshi Yaoyorozu, and this is my wife Mai and my daughter Momo. This is one of the Warehouses that belong to my wife and her modeling agency.” Hiroshi answered.

“Nice to meet you, Yaoyorozu-san. As you can see, we broke nothing, but I needed a secret place to Summon Gamatorii and start Izuku’s Training as my Pupil.”

“Your pupil? Aren’t you the Pro Hero _**Inari**_?”

“In the flesh.”

“I did not know you had a pupil!” the man admitted.

“Yeah, many of my students hoped I would ask them to become my Heir once they graduated, but young Izuku has been following my steps for years already, as for now he is the only one that fills my, admittedly, _High Standards_.” Naruto admitted, making young Izuku blush in embarrassment.

“So he has a Quirk compatible with yours?”

“In a sense, he is very compatible.” Hiroshi could not understand why the blond chuckled like that while answering, as if he was holding some great secret or telling the greatest joke in the world.

“Since we are here though, I would like to ask for that favour in exchange of the continue usage of this Warehouse.” Mai said with a predatory smile on her face.

“Oh? Aah, That! Do ask, if it is not too outrageous, I’ll see what I can do.” Naruto answered.

**Meanwhile – With Izuku -**

While the adults talked, Izuku was still standing still while the giant Toad kept studying him from every side while munching on the unlit, giant pipe.

“What are you looking for, Mister Toad?” Momo asked, curious.

“ **Gamatorii, kiddo.** ” the Boss Summon muttered in answer while sniffing around Izuku.

“Sorry. What are you looking for, Mister Gamatorii?” the young girl asked again.

“ **Checking if the brat’s teacher did a good job preparing him...** ”

“S-So?” Izuku asked.

“ **Yeah, you’ll do fine, still a bit too green behind the ears, but nothing a bit of** _ **cramming**_ **can’t fix. I guess he was not joking when he said that you kids nowadays are more** _ **frail**_ **than back in the days.”**

“S-S-Sorry.” the young boy muttered, dejected.

“ **Why are you apologizing? Everybody has their own pace, Normal people walk normally, and Prodigies walk faster. They both get to the finishing line, nothing change besides the time they need. You are no weak kid, you are average, and you are in no hurry to grow stronger. So chin-up, back straight and eye on the goal.”** Gamatorii instructed, making Izuku yelp and stand straighter thanks to the _light_ tapping on his back from the Toad’s pipe.

“Y-Yes sir!”

“ **That’s better. As your Sensei said, starting today, your real training will start.** ” the Toad Boss declared.

“What will you teach him?” Momo asked.

Knowing how much Naruto insisted in secrecy, at least until Izuku will finally enter UA High School, the Summon choose his words well to give as little detail as possible while still answering, so to not raise suspicion, especially since the girl’s parents were clearly eavesdropping, thing nor Gamatorii or Naruto missed.

“ **We’ll start slowly, from the basics. You will learn the tree cardinal fundamentals of the Shinobi:** _Ninjutsu (_ _ **Ninja Techniques)**_ _, Genjutsu_ _ **(Illusory Techniques)**_ **And** _Taijutsu_ _ **(Hand-to-Hand Combat**_ ). **You will also learn about Stealth, Survival and other nifty little tricks that come with the Ninja Lifestyle. There won’t be slacking-off, so you better give your best, kiddo.** ”

“Of course, Sir!” Izuku answered, trying to at least sound a tiny bit sure of himself.

“ **Good. Based on how you trained, We’ll teach you a very specific style, between what we know and what Naruto-dono remembers, we rebuilt most of the style, filling the gaps with a good guess. Your Sensei also insisted in teaching you** _ **Bo-jutsu (Staff Fighting),**_ **in the** _ **Hiruzen Style**_ **.** ”

“Why?”

“ **Having more options is never a bad thing.** ” the Toad answered with a smirk.

“That sounds interesting! Can I learn that too?” Momo asked.

“MOMO!” Mai yelled, fully admitting of being listening-in.

“Hahaha! I am sorry, Momo-chan. But I am taking only a student at a time.” Naruto answered, chuckling amicably while gently patting her head.

“Oh...” the girl replied, looking sad at the answer.

“Nothing say that I can’t teach you what I teach at UA though, I am still the best P.E Teacher of the place, be a good girl and I will teach you a few tricks to give you a head-start.” the blond added, smirking amused at her eyes starting to shine.

“Really?!”

“Nothing exceptional, but I still think that starting sooner will help you in the long run.”

“Can I, mom?!”

“I did ask him if it was possible to help you enter UA, but I was talking about the _Recommendation Exam._ He proposed training instead.” Mai admitted.

“You will have to ask somebody else for that, I don’t like _favoritism_ very much, I would prefer Momo-chan getting in with her own abilities.” Naruto answered, sighing.

“Fair enough. But, Momo, Mister Uzumaki will use his free time to teach you, so I expect you to behave and do your best, this won’t be a game.” Hiroshi warned her.

“I will train hard, Daddy.” the girl replied immediately.

“Good to know. Everything ready, Gamatorii?” Naruto answered.

“ **Almost. I have the basin ready too, call Gamashizu and we’ll check immediately.** ”

“The Basin?” Izuku asked.

“... **Just a minor check-up, a Toad Clan thing**.” the Boss answered after a short exchange of glances with Naruto.

“A Check-up?” Momo asked, curious.

“Ninja Secret!” Naruto answered with a wink, making the girl go ‘ _ooh!’_ in awe.

Another summoning later and a human-sized brown Toad wearing monk garments appeared with a stone basin in his hands.

“ **Dominant hand?** ” the new arrival asked with a nasal voice.

“R-Right-handed.” Izuku answered.

“ **Two drops of blood, please.** ” the Toad demanded while putting the small stone basin filled in golden oil on the ground.

“I like this method, better than Seal Tags.” Naruto muttered.

“ **Way more precise too. Our Oil is more reactive, and gives better results.** ” Gamatorii added.

“ **Please step back, this is a private matter.** ” the monk-dressed Toad asked, making a pouting Momo walk a bit away so that they could whisper freely to each other without being heard.

Prickling his index finger with the kunai Naruto gave him, Izuku left two drops of blood fall into the basin, but instead of producing a red stain, it produced a bright yellow one that lasted two seconds before turning bright-blue and then fading away a second later.

Both Boss Summon and Naruto exchanged a glance…

Strong _**Lightning Affinity**_ and decent _**Water Affinity**_.

“Yellow is for _Lightning_ , Blue is for _Water,_ Red is _Fire,_ Green is _Wind_ and Brown is _Earth_...Water is not an issue since between me and the Toads we can scrap together some nice ones to use as back-up, and by using water already around you the consumption wont be too bad...But Lightning?” Naruto muttered, unsure.

“Oh!” Izuku uttered in surprise.

“ **I can try to see if the few Summoning Clans still around still have something, not all of them destroyed everything once turned** _ **Civilian**_ **. I am almost sure the** **re was a Summon Clan in Kumo that was pretty good at lightning. I can try to see if I can reach them.** ”

“Please do, Gamatorii. Thanks.” Naruto answered.

If only the Eight-Tailed Ox was still around, he had always lived in Kumo so he was a Master in Lightning Element Techniques even if it wasn’t his Element, but except for a faint _feeling_ still in the air, the blond knew the Biju was truly gone.

“ **Not a problem, we promised to help, didn’t we? By the way, the new weights are ready. Increased like you asked.** ” the Boss Summon answered while taking-out five strips of cloth from a pocket of his jacket.

“Increased again?!” Izuku shrieked with wide, horrified eyes.

“Yep! Remove the old ones so we can switch,” Naruto answered, smirking.

“Yes...Sensei...” the kid answered while removing the weights he had around his arms, legs and chest.

_WHAM!_

The eyes of the Yaoyorozu adults widened slightly as the vibrations of the insane weights hitting the floor reached them and made the Warehouse windows rattle.

“Aand...All good! How do you feel?” Naruto asked once helped Izuku wear the new ones.

“As if my bones are about to snap, Sensei.” the kid answered with a whine.

“Good! It means that the are just heavy enough! Thank you, Gamatorii!”

“ **Don’t sweat it. Cal** **l** **me again if you need something important, Naruto! And you train hard, brat! You are K** **o** **noha’s Heir now!”** the Boos Toad said before he and the monk-dressed Toad disappeared from the room.

“Good! Now that everything is ready, we will start. And while Izuku goes through few warming laps around the room, I can also start Momo’s _Normal Training_ , if it’s okay with you.” Naruto declared.

“Normal-Normal?” Mai asked, mighty worried.

“Training for humans, not shinobi. Promise!” Naruto answered.

“ _You mean shinobi are not humans?”_ both parents thought in confusion.

“...Okay, I will send for gym clothes for Momo, they will bring them here and wait for her to be done. Is it okay if we collect her before dinner?”

“No problems, Yaoyorozu-san, today it will just be preparatory stuff, we will plan an actual schedule tomorrow.”

“Thank you. Good luck, Izuku-san! And to you too, Momo!” Hiroshi said.

“Thank you, daddy!”

**Later that day -**

Izuku felt like hell, just the warming run around the area he had freed from stuff had almost undone him, the new weights his sensei was making him use made his legs throb painfully at each step, making each step a challenge in itself about not falling down face-first.

Now he was in the push-up phase of his warming, the final one, and he could swear his finger were about to snap at any moment as he was supposed to use only the thumbs for the last repetition.

“Nice time, Momo-chan!” he heard his sensei praise the girl as she finished the last lap around the room.

“T-Thank you, sensei!” the girl replied while gasping for air.

“Now, a bit of stretching, ‘kay?”

“O-Okay.”

“…”

“...Izu-chan, I know you think Momo-chan is pretty, but you are slacking-off, so stop staring at her!” the blond man said with a smirk.

“Kyah!” curiously, both kids’ screams sounded similar, and it was hard to tell who between them sounded more high-pitched while both did their best to cover their face in shyness.

“Too easy!” the shinobi declared with a sing-song voice while nearing his pupil.

“Jokes aside, we’ll finally start on the hand-seals. And while I need them for my _Quirk_.” the man said with a wink and stressing the Quirk word a bit.

“You can train in them to help your hand dexterity.” he finished saying.

“Oooh!” Izuku answered, catching on the _lie_ rapidly and nodding along.

“Can I do that too?” Momo asked.

“Not really, but, tell you what, I will teach you to use one weapon in exchange, what about it?” he countered.

“A weapon?”

“Uh-hu! Can you use your Quirk already?”

“...I think? I made a doll fall from my arm once...Is It my Quirk?”

“Most likely, and learning to use a weapon means that you can do more than only use your Quirk. There are Quirks that make others stop working, with a weapon you can still help people.”

“Oooh! Then please, teach me, sensei!”

“What about me?” Izuku asked.

“We will start Bo Staff training too today, don’t worry.”

“Cool!”

“First things first. The basic of Hand-seals: Hand position and seals are linked to…”

**Two Hours later -**

“...My hands hurt.” Izuku said with a low whine as he watched his fingers as if they were no longer his, his hands were trembling heavily and he seemed no longer able to clench them.

“You were good, though! You got them right almost immediately.” Momo answered, trying to cheer him up.

Both kids were sitting together while taking a short pause while their teacher was out for a small errand for the next stage of their training, Momo having just finished her first round of sits-up, and the girl was unwrapping some sort of snack.

“T-Thank you, even if it feels like my hands are going to fall-off.” the boy answered, making her giggle cutely.

“That is normal, daddy says that when training hurts, it means that it’s working.”

“Really?”

“I think so? Mommy usually says that is just daddy ‘ _Playing Macho’_...Whatever that means.”

“Sounds like an insult.”

“Uh-hu. Hey! You want one?”

“Oh? C-Can I?”

“Of course!”

“Thank you!” Izuku, looking grateful, only to grow distraught as his hand felt so unresponsive the small cookies kept falling from his grasp.

“Aaaw!”

“Hahahaha! I’ll help you!” Momo offered with an amused laugh, and holding up a morsel herself.

“T-T-Thank you.” looking a bit ashamed, Izuku took a bite from the offered treat, and grew wide-eyed.

“IT’S SO GOOOOOD!” he yelled in amazement.

“Really?”

“Amazing!”

“I made it, I always make my snacks because mom is not very good at cooking.” Momo admitted, looking extremely proud.

“Really?!”

“Uh-hu!”

“Wow, you are amazing!”

“Thank you! Do you want another?”

“...If it’s not a problem.”

“Nope! Say ‘ _Aaaah!’_.” the girl answered while taking another piece and holding it up for him.

“Aaah…”

“Hoy! Already training for the wedding?” Naruto asked once finally returned from his small errand.

“SENSEI!” Izuku shrieked while, somehow, twisting himself into a pretzel and covering his head with his arms to hide his blushing.

“Wedding? _Kyaaaah!_ ” at the same time Momo covered her face with both hands and shaking her head.

“You two are too easy to tease. Come on, pause’s over! It’s time for Bo Staff Training for Izuku and-”

“Can I learn Bo staff fighting too? While we were eating I watched a video on internet and I saw a movie where a girl defeated lots of people with one.” Momo asked immediately.

“Fighting multiple people at once is never a good idea, but Bo Staves are indeed a good way for ‘ _Crowd Control’_...I can give you some pointers, and if you are good I MIGHT actually teach you the _Hiruzen Style_ I will teach Izuku, God knows a sparring partner is a great help actually...But you have to be REALLY REALLY GOOD, got it? It is not as easy as you see in movies.” he answered, unsure.

“Yes!” Momo answered.

“Let’s try then, the initial training will show me if you have what it takes. I’ll call a Toad to borrow a training Staff for you to use...THIS instead will be Izuku’s.” the blond said while giving a very long black staff to the boy.

_WHAM!_

And immediately he and Momo watched the kid drop down the floor with a thundering sound as soon as the Bo Staff touched ground.

“THE STAFF IT’S WEIGHTED TOO?!” Izuku bellowed in horror.

“No pain, No gain, Izu-chan! It will help training your back and arms as well.”

“Sensei you are a weights maniac!” Izuku cried-out with fat tears escaping him.

“Just lift it and let’s start! Just remember to use your legs as well instead of-”

_CRACK!_

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“...Instead of your back only... _Ouch._ ” Naruto finished saying with a wince.

**Several Hours later -**

“Uzumaki-san? I have come to collect my daughter.” Hiroshi said while peaking inside the room, behind him the sun was already setting, giving everything a golden-red colour.

“Ah, you came personally?” Naruto asked.

“One of the meetings I had planned got canceled.” the other answered with a shrug.

“Fair enough. Here is your daughter...You’ll have to pry Izuku from her arms though, apparently she is a cuddle-bug.” the blond said with a smirk while pointing at a corner of the room.

“UH?!”

Both kids had pretty much collapsed asleep with their backs against the wall, or even fell fully unconscious, after the entire evening of heavy training, with Izuku being held in Momo’s arms like a human-sized teddy bear with his face buried deep in her neck and her face hiding in his messy hair, both looked dead to the world and oblivious to everything around them.

“Nuuuuuh.” the poor father whined with a low voice of despair.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be like that! They look cute together!”

“My little Princess is too young!” Hiroshi hissed.

“Izuku is her same age, he is not forty! Don’t be a cliché jealous dad!”

“You talk like that just because you don’t have a daughter yourself!”

“...Yeah...It happens when you leave your old life three centuries behind…” the blond answered with a far-away look in his eyes.

“…” the man did not know how to answer to that, looking at the sad light in the lonely shinobi’s expression as he neared the two.

“Pull on three.” the blond whispered once grabbed Izuku around the chest.

“Okay.” Hiroshi said while gently doing the same to Momo.

“One...Two...Three.”

As soon as both kids got separated, although with a bit of difficulties as Momo was clinging to her source of extra heat tightly, both kids developed a distraught expression and even whined a little, before settling down and remaining asleep.

“Your daughter shows a great talent, she will make for a great Hero.” Naruto admitted while moving Izuku on his back.

“I am very proud of her, yes.” Hiroshi answered while looking at the sleeping kid in his arms as she snuggled closer to his chest.

“I don’t mind training her as well, my Student can use a sparring partner.”

“Just don’t go overboard, okay? Please.”

“Uh! I’ll be careful, I’ll be careful.” Naruto answered, chuckling a little and watching father and daughter share a tiny moment of closeness.

“...Naruto-san? Are you okay?” the blond snapped back into reality once heard Hiroshi call his name.

“Uh?”

“You were spacing out, something on your mind?” the man asked.

“Aaah! No-no! Just something silly I forgot to do. You take little Momo-chan home, I will put everything back in place and then take Izuku home. I will lock this place nice and good, have no fear.” the shinobi answered with a wide smile, as if nothing was out of ordinary.

“Be careful on your way back, Hero or not, one can never be too safe walking the streets at night.” the other replied while taking away his sleeping daughter.

“You too. I will call your wife’s agency tomorrow, so we’ll be able to fix a schedule for Momo’s training.”

“Okay. Good, night, Naruto-san.”

“Good night, Yaoyorozu-san…” Naruto answered, dropping the smile as soon as the warehouse door went closed.

With a sigh, Naruto moved Izuku in a corner so to let him sleep in peace a little longer once used his jacket to cover the kid, soaking a bit in the silence around him as he silently put everything back in place.

**Later that night – Naruto’s apartment -**

“I am home…” once brought back Izuku to his mother, the shinobi arrived to his small apartment and turned-on the lights of the empty place, and as always getting only silence in answer to his words.

“...Sure is empty here.” he muttered while absently watering the only plant in there resting on the kitchen counter.

“…”

“…”

“...Damn it...I am braver than this…” he cursed while fishing-out his phone.

“...Inko? Do you have a minute?”

“...Just...Just listen, okay?” he asked with a tired voice that immediately killed any further friendly banter she was about to use.

“I imagine you got Rumi’s number.”

“ _?!”_

“I saw her enter your house and I have known you for five years. So? Do you have it?”

“ _Why you want it?_ ” she asked.

“Because she deserves to know if there can really be or not something between us...at least she won’t waste her life chasing the wrong man.”

“ _And what if instead it works between you two?_ ” Inko asked.

“I didn’t think that far ahead, do you think _**I**_ even deserve _**her**_?” the blond asked while passing a hand through his hair.

“ _It’s not what I think, or what YOU think. She believes you to be what she wants, give her a chance and she will return the favour. You two are strong-headed people that love tackling life head-on, you might actually have more in common than what you believe._ ”

“…”

“...I am scared, Inko.”

“ _You are never scared._ ”

“I AM NOW!”

“ _Why_? _How many secrets are you still holding from everybody since you woke-up?_ ”

“My God...So many…” he admitted with a hollow voice.

“ _Then maybe it’s time to find somebody able to shoulder them with you? Rumi seems serious about this, thick skin or not, she is still a girl, still human, as are you. Maybe you two can be that_ somebody _the other with which you can take off the ‘ **armour’** you wear everyday and just be yourself. Chasing is fun and all, but at the end of the day, we are talking about feelings here, that is no joking matter.”_

“Can you send me her number then?”

“ _Will you call her?_ ”

“...Yeah.”

“ _Treat her well, will you? She seems really taken by you, she kept going on and on about you when we talked, and something tells me you too noticed her,_ _or you would not be so scared to talk to her_ _.”_

“Maybe a bit.” he admitted with a sad smile.

“ _Give it a try, you both will need this. Even just to close a chapter before it hurts you both too much if it doesn’t work._ ”

“Okay.”

“ _Good. I’ll send you the number. And DO call her, you are a strong and awesome Ninja, you are not supposed to be afraid to talk to girls, that is not the_ Naruto _I learned to know after_ _watching you_ _put my baby boy under such hellish training_ _the first time_ _. I believe in you.”_

“Thank you, Inko.”

“ _No problem, silly blond. Jokes aside, I do care about you. Take care.”_

“Bye.” he answered as the call closed, and barely a minute later, a message arrived detailing a telephone number.

“…”

“…”

“...My God...Even Madara didn’t worry me this much…” he admitted while making the call after several minutes of him simply staring at the phone screen in silence.

“ _Hello? Who is it?_ ”

“Rumi? It’s me...Naruto…”

“ _Wha?!_ ”

“I...I was wondering if that date offer was still valid…”

**Chapter end!**

**I lied! Next chapter will be about Izuku (Age 11) continuing his training and the start of the IzuOcha Pairing, THEN we’ll have the giant Time-Skip with Izuku taking his entrance exam to join UA High School.**

**That will also mark Naruto’s fading into a more side role as the main focus will instead switch to Izuku.**

**I hope you don’t mind too much. Thank you.**


	3. The Ninja meets the Floating Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final snippets of Izuku's ninja training, and a little taste of the IzuOcha Pairing. Just like with Momo, this will be just an introduction to better justify the beginning of the pairing once they will start UA High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first three Chapters were basically just small snippets so to not make chapter 4 (Where the Story will REALLY begin) feel too much 'in-medias-res' and give a glimpse of background of what happened between Izuku, Ochako and Momo before their days as student at UA, and as a way for the pairing to be developed for real along Izuku's path as a Hero.  
> Same going for Izuku's training, I tried to not make it sound like I was saying "....And then Izuku was a good Ninja", I tried to give some background about his training without making it too boring.  
> I wanted to make it look like the pairing was not "Rushed" but fruit of something that started in a more innocent way when they were basically kids, unfortunately I don't remember how much "Innocent" or "Naive" I was at 10/11, so I hope I didn't overdo when writing the dialogue between Kid Izuku and Kid Momo and Ochako.

****

**( _My thanks to '_** _ShinigamiArts' **of Youtube for creating this fanart and letting me use it for the story**_ )

**Pairing: Izuku/ Momo/Ochako.**

**Chapter** **3** **:** **The Ninja meets the Floating Girl.**

**Musutafu – Streets -**

“Faster, Faster. Keep the pace, you are doing great.”

“ _Huff! Huff!_ ” Izuku, age 11, huffed heavily as he hurried to keep-up with his sensei as they kept jogging through the streets of the bustling city.

As usual, as soon as the kid had got used to the weights, his sensei had immediately increased them to more inhuman levels, and the kid had actually secretly checked on the net, because there was no way his body could actually handle that weight; the boy was actually starting to feel like a Shonen Character.

 _It’s all because of chakra! It strengthens the body beyond human abilities, your body is growing stronger and tougher than normal thanks to that continuously flowing through it, and this is just the beginning! Once turned 15 you’ll see the real ‘_ Magic’ _happen!_ _Bushy-brows Gai perfected this training regimen through years of trial-and-error, trust me and him, it will work!_

That was all the explanation the blond shinobi gave when Izuku finally could no longer hold back and ask how it was possible he could go through such a torture without his body snapping in half.

“Parkour!” the blond in front of him instructed, right before giving a sharp turn and moving towards the park by somersaulting over a car.

“A-A-A minute!” Izuku whined, lagging slightly behind, but otherwise clumsily managing to follow his sensei.

The people in the park _ obviously _ did not appreciate the two crazed guys running through the place while pulling-out enough stunts to shame an action movie...Except for the small girl with a Toad Quirk that apparently loved the thing enough to try and imitate them, prompting her poor father to let-out a shrilly _‘Tsuyu!’_ scream full of heart-attack-incoming levels panic as he barely stopped her in time.

As always nobody seemed to connect the strange blond man with the Pro Hero _**Inari**_ , even after the ‘ _ **Ancient Fire Shadow Hero’**_ had ascended to position 12 on the Top 20 of Pro Heroes, helped by his never appearing as a Hero without a mask and the fact that he only lived with his stipend as a teacher without looking for _sponsors_ and other extra sources of income, making it so that he only appeared as a Hero during Missions, even his _merchandise_ came from Fans themselves instead of proper brands, making them ( _curiously_ ) even more sought-after.

“Hop! Hop! Hop! Faster, Izu-chan! Let’s go faster!”

“C-Coming!” Izuku wheezed, already exhausted, as he pushed forward even faster.

**Later that day – Construction site -**

The building was just a small hotel, an unassuming building the kind of which at best had housed few businessmen in-between business trips, it was indeed FAR from being a luxurious one...And yet the man owning the company that had been tasked with turning the half-decrepit thing into something that could be sold, could only look at the building in worry, as if tasked with the reparations of a royal palace.

“We are behind schedule, if this keeps-up we’ll never make it in time.” the man muttered with a faint voice as he checked once again.

“Tamaki, we are working as fast as humanly possible...As fast as _Quirkless_ can work.” the man’s assistant answered with a bitter tone.

“I refuse to fire our men just because they don’t have a Quirk.” Tamaki Uraraka, owner of ‘ _Uraraka Building &Renovations’,_ answered with narrowed eyes.

“I seriously hope not! Especially since I too would have to go!” the other answered with a weak smile.

“After all these years? Never! You know how to handle our workers even better than me!” Tamaki answered, chuckling.

“Just be positive, we are not that behind, things on the third floor are not as bad as we thought, we can recover most of the water pipes instead of changing the entire thing. We only need this place to pass the standard checks for safety and be sold. Otherwise they would have demolished it and built a new one.”

“True, true. See if the second floor can be left for last, I think we’ll need to focus on other things first.”

“Okay.”

“BOSS! Your wife and kid are here! Come say Hi!” one of the workers alerted both from outside.

“Aah! Ochako-chan came to visit her daddy! I’m coming!” and on the notes of his employees laughs, the worried owner of a Construction Company turned into a love-struck father as he hurried to see the little apple of his eyes.

“My God, I dread the day his daughter will start noticing boys! I fear we’ll lose him either to sorrow or a charge for murder!” the man’s assistant commented, making a new round of wild laughs echo inside the hotel’s Hall.

**O utside the Hotel -**

“Dad is working here?” a tiny girl with brown hair asked, curious.

“Uh-hu! Daddy is fixing this so it will become a beautiful new Hotel, all thanks to him!” the girl’s mother answered.

“Wow!”

“Ochako-chaaaaan!” Tamaki said with shining eyes as he saw that indeed his wife and daughter were there to meet him.

“Hoy! Hoy! Nothing for me?” the man’s wife asked with a pout.

“You know I love you, Harui! But my daughter is still my daughter!” he replied.

“I am still jealous.” the woman admitted with an amused tone.

“You shouldn’t! But what do I owe this visit?”

“Uhuhuhu! Ochako-chan just manifested her Quirk!” Harui answered with an excited tone.

“Really?!”

“Yes! I can make things float, daddy! I can float too!” Ochako said, just as excited as he was.

“My baby! I am so proud of you!” Tamaki yelled in awe, tears already flowing like a river.

“We wanted to grab some burgers to celebrate, want to join us?” Harui asked.

“Aw, I really-”

“Just go, Boss! We will survive a couple minutes without you!” a near worker interrupted him with a chuckle.

“You sure?” Tamaki asked.

“We swear we won’t demolish the place, cross my heart!” the same guy replied, making Ochako giggle in amusement.

“I’ll trust you, come on! Let’s-”

_**CRAAAAAASH!** _

_Kyaaaaaaaaah!_

It was then that a truck came crashing through the traffic, shoving cars aside and pointing straight at the hotel and the small Uraraka Family standing right in front of it.

“DADDY!/OCHAKO!/ TAMAKI!” the three of them yelled at the same time as the giant thing came too fast for them to dodge.

**At the same time -**

“FUCK! IZUKU, WEIGHTS!” a voice yelled, soon followed by a tremendous sound of weights being unclasped through the ‘ _emergency release’_ and then two _blurs_ literally flying towards the trio of parents and child.

**…**

The thunderous chaos of a truck plowing through a building never came, and when Tamaki tentatively tried to open his eyes to see what was happening he saw a trio of identical blond men holding the upside-down truck over their heads while a fourth blond held his wife in a bridal carry not too far away, just like a green-haired kid was doing with his daughter.

“Are you okay?” Izuku asked while still holding the girl in his arms.

“Y-Yes.” Ochako answered with a shy smile as he helped he return to her feet.

“Thank goodness.” he said with a warm smile that caused her face to burn bright red.

“Is everybody alright?” a near policewoman asked in horror as she ran towards the scene to check for victims.

“Just few scared people, miss. We got here barely in time!” one of the Narutos said as they gently moved the truck back down and helped the utterly terrorized driver down, so that the poor guy could collapse sitting on the floor thanks to his wildly shaking legs and pale complexion.

“Are you brothers?” the policewoman asked.

“No, sir.” the three answered as one before dispelling.

“Uh?”

“Over here! I am the Original.” the real Naruto answered while showing her his Hero ID.

“Ah! I didn’t recognize you, _**Inari**_ -san.” the woman replied once checked it was not a forgery.

“I am not on duty, me and my Pupil were just training and saw the truck about to hit those people, I hope it’s not a problem.”

“Considering the amount of damages and victims it could have done, I think we can close an eye this time...So you have a Pupil?”

“Yep! Preparing him for his entrance Exam at UA.” he replied, smirking.

“One-on-one Training with a Pro, damn, I am jealous!” she admitted, laughing.

“Naah! I also teach self defense, you can join any time.”

“I may do just that! Now if you excuse me, I have a fool truck driver to eat alive.” the policewoman excused herself before nailing the driver with a scathing glare and marching towards him.

“ _Bon Apetit!_ ” the Shinobi offered, chuckling.

“DADDY!” a scared cry echoed in the street as little Ochako dove for her daddy’s arms to check he was okay.

“Thank you for helping us, sir.” Harui said with a sigh.

“Naruto, Miss. Uzumaki Naruto.” he replied with a gentle smile while presenting his hand.

“Uraraka Harui. Are you a Pro Hero?” she answered.

“Yup! I go as _**Inari**_ when on duty.”

“INARI!”

“IT’S THE PRO HERO INARI!”

As on cue, many of the crowd of curious that had amassed in the area out of curiosity, some of which even taking _selfie_ on the spot for some reason, heard him and started calling-out the blond’s Hero Name to catch his attention.

“...Yeah...Can we talk inside? I-I don’t really like being swarmed by people like that.” he begged.

“It’s not exactly safe inside a construction site, but for this one time I think we can close an eye, come in.” Tamaki answered while hurrying Izuku and Ochako inside towards few of his workers.

“Thank you.” Naruto answered, grateful, as he and the two parents entered.

“Okay, people! This is the scene of an incident, not a damn autograph booth! Disperse now or I’ll have you thrown into a cell!” the same policewoman from before ordered sharply while also discreetly calling for reinforcements.

**Inside the Hotel’s Hall -**

“This place’s nice!” Izuku admitted, impressed.

“Daddy is fixing this, he will make it become amazing!” Ochako answered.

“Wow!”

“I know!”

“Good to know she is not scarred from the ordeal.” Naruto said with a sigh.

“It was a close call, both for our life...And our bank account.” Tamaki admitted with a shudder.

“Uh?”

“My company has been called to fix this place into a decent-enough state to sell it, problem is that the situation is worse than what the contractor made it out to be, especially considering the insane deadline they gave us. Had that truck not killed us, it would have still plowed through the hall doing who-knows what damages, and we would have had to pay for those damages with our own money...Plus the extra for finishing the job way later than accorded.” he explained.

“Shit…” Naruto hissed with a low voice.

“Quite.”

“But it didn’t happen, right? So we have nothing to fear, yes?” Harui asked, worried.

“...We are still awfully behind schedule, we don’t have Quirked in our Teams, or at least not workers with Quirks that can speed-up work.” he answered with a sigh.

“Why so? If I can ask.” Naruto said.

“I...I want to give Quirkless a chance, Naruto-san. My grandfather could start this Company thanks to the help of few Quirkless friends that basically worked for free until he could land a good-enough job to start his business. We never were a rich family, but had those dozen men not worked for free we wouldn’t even have what we have now.

So I promised myself that I would have given a chance to all those Quirkless that had doors slammed on their faces for all their life just because lacking Powers, same going for those with ‘ _Useless’_ Quirks, I won’t leave them behind.” Tamaki admitted.

“…” Naruto simply stood in silence and watched those men work.

_I don’t care if I will have to finish this bridge alone, Boy! I will give Wave Village a chance for a brighter future, no matter what will become of me! I won’t leave my village behind!_

“Let me guess...I found your great-great-great-great-grandkid, Tazuna… _”_

“Uh?” Tamaki muttered, confused by the low mumbling of the blond.

“Should you double your work force, would you ideally manage to finish in time?” Naruto asked.

“D-Double? Y-Yes, but where do I find all those people? I would not be able to pay for th-”

_**POOOOF!** _

“YOOOOOSH!” a Thousand voices yelled as one, scaring the workers in there out of their skin.

“Just tell those Clones what to do, they will take care of all the heavy lifting and leave to your men the fine details. They can’t get hurt and won’t need money.” the blond instructed.

“O-Okay...C-Can you direct them?” Tamaki asked to his assistant.

“I-I think so? What do I need to know about them?”

“They are insanely fast and strong, like me they have some experience in building since I helped rebuilding my Village after a Villain demolished most of it and they can even work as a hive-mind of sort.”

“O-Okay. Follow me then, guys.” the guy replied as he guided the Clones away from the hall.

“If it’s okay for you, I can come here twice a week and repeat this until you have done.”

“R-Really?!”

“Yep! But in exchange I want something.”

“Which is?” Tamaki asked with a cautious tone.

“Huhuhu! You will let me use this place as a training ground for my pupil. I plan to mix Izuku’s training with our helping you, Stamina and strengthening mostly.”

“I can’t let a kid-”

“It won’t be child labor, at worst he will keep the place clean during the pauses between exercises.”

“I-I don’t know if-”

“I will also throw in some light training for your daughter, you will sign her up for UA High School, isn’t it?” the shinobi added while rolling his eyes.

“S-She did mention she wanted to become a Hero...How do you know?”

“I work there as a Teacher, every damn day I meet parents asking for recommendations to have their kids join, may as well be the one doing the offer in exchange of something.”

“So you will recommend our daughter?” Harui tried saying.

“For the scholarship fund, so her joining won’t weight too much on your finances, but if she joins or not will just be up to her: she has to train, study and work hard. I will give a slight nudge if she actually qualifies for the scholarship.” he replied.

“Ochako-chan is a smart kid, she will be up to standards.”

“I can see it, she has the eyes of a bright kid instead of a spoiled brat, so I can actually give her some training as well in exchange of the freedom of using this place for training.”

“Thank you.”

“So? It’s a yes?”

“If you promise neither of the two will get hurt.” Tamaki answered.

“I swear.”

“Then, then yes.”

“Awesome! HEY IZUKU! New training regimen! Wear back the weights and we’ll start immediately!” the blond said with an ecstatic tone.

“ _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ ”

“...Is it normal that he started crying?” Harui asked, mighty worried by the desperate wailing of the boy.

“He is just happy, don’t mind him.” Naruto answered, smirking.

“That sounds like despair...Not Happiness.” Tamaki muttered, unsure.

**Several days later -**

Izuku was sweating bullets, literally drowning in his own sweat as the dozen sacks of concrete dust on his shoulders wobbled dangerously as he climbed his way to the fifth, and last, floor of the hotel, all while still wearing weights.

“Thanks, Izuku.” one of the workers said as he watched the boy deposit the sacks next to his Team, by now no longer unnerved by the kid lifting enough weight for four people, and as a fellow Quirkless at that.

“No problems, Tamura-san.” the boy answered before hurrying back down towards the hall.

“What do kids eat these days, I wonder…” the guy muttered to himself.

**Down the Hall -**

“Hold it...Hold it...DROP!”

“ _Kyah_!” Ochako shrieked a little when she stopped floating to land in the arms of the real blond shinobi.

“Ten seconds! A New record! How do you feel?” he asked.

“I am going to puke…” the girl replied with a weak voice.

“There, there. It’s okay, you are doing great.” the Shinobi replied while gently rubbing her back in small circles.

“Honey, you are in no rush, training is supposed to take some time, you can’t become good immediately.” Tamaki offered from the desk he was checking the work’s advancement from.

“B-But I am taking so loooong!”

“You won’t join UA until you are fifteen, I promise you that in four years you’ll be more than ready.”

“Really?”

“Promise! On my honor as the Pro Hero Inari!”

“T-Thank you.”

“You okay, Ochako-chan?!” Izuku asked, hurrying at her side with a worried expression once entered the room and seen her pale face.

“Just a bit of nausea. Listen, I need to make a call, while little Ochako-chan recovers, you get on the floor for some crunches, she will hold your legs, once done we’ll go through ‘ _Wall-Climbing’_ Training again for you and something lighter for her.”

“Okay, sensei.” Izuku answered, lying on a clean-enough section of the floor out of the workers’ way.

“Is it always so hard training under him?” Ochako asked while holding Izuku’s legs while he pulled himself up.

“You got it easy! He always holds back with you and Momo-chan! I am the one following the real training here!” he answered, chuckling, while going through repeats with practiced ease.

“Is Momo-chan the other girl you said he is helping?” Ochako asked.

“Uh-hu! Her mom has this huge warehouse where Sensei teaches me how to fight with a Bo Staff and...And other _Tricks_ of his. We go there twice a Week, he says we’ll have _‘Agility Training’_ there and ‘ _Strengthening Training_ ’ here. It’s very tiring and painful.” he answered with a suffering sigh.

“So...So She is your girlfriend?” she asked with a low voice.

“NO! S-S-She isn’t!...I...I can’t have one, I am a Quirkless while she has an amazing Quirk, like yours.” he shrieked in answer, before turning sorrowful and talk with a low voice.

“My Quirk? Amazing?” she asked with a surprised expression.

“Uh-hu! It’s very cool!” he answered, utterly honest.

“You are cool too, even without a Quirk, you even saved me without one!”

“You are maybe the only one besides Momo-chan to think that.” he admitted, although with a small smile.

“Because it’s true!”

“Thank you!” he answered, making both share a small laugh at that.

“Hey! If you don’t have a girlfriend, I can be yours!” Ochako, _may God bless her innocence_ , offered with a giant smile, and behind her her poor father spat-out his coffee in horror making his assistant shriek in agony at the face-full of scalding-hot liquid raining on him.

“Really? I-I don’t even know how it works!”

“Me neither...But it shouldn’t be hard, yes? It’s like being friends...But you also hold hands...Right?”

“I think so? It’s worth a try.”

“Yeah.”

“ _Love you too, Rumi-chan! Yes, yes, tonight! Remember that the concert starts at 9:00 PM. Okay, I’ll see you there. Love you! Nope, I love you more! BYE!_ ”

“There is also that, I guess…” Izuku said, unsure, once both heard Naruto close his call on the phone.

“Do we have to? We can talk on the phone, but that sounds... _Bad_.” Ochako admitted with a scrunched nose.

“Sensei really loves his girlfriend. I think they are one of those couples that goes too far.”

“As long as they’re happy.” the small girl replied with a shrug.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, I just needed to check if Rumi-chan remembered about our date tonight. SO! Wall-climbing for Izu-chan and push-ups for Ochako-chan! Let’s get to it!” the blond Pro Hero said clapping his hands once for added emphasis.

“How does Wall Climbing work? This is too dangerous for a location.” Tamaki said.

“Oh! It’s perfect instead, a smooth surface we don’t have to worry about dirtying. Go Izuku, and remember, you can’t use your hands!”

“Uh?” Ochako muttered unsure.

To both girl and father’s surprise, Izuku took a deep breath and once leaned a foot on the wall, he raised his other leg to take another step on the wall, walking on the wall as if it was the ground, only to slid down as soon as he tried taking a fourth step and hitting the ground with a pained grunt.

“Four steps, it’s a good result for an eleven-year-old. Remember to focus, you have to keep both breathing and ‘ _That’_ under control.” Naruto instructed once helped Izuku to get up.

“O-Okay.”

“Don’t worry, I will be there to catch you if you fall.” the man said with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, sensei.”

“Wow! Is that his Quirk?” Ochako asked, amazed.

“Yep! In a sense, it is,” Pro Hero _**Inari**_ answered, smirking.

“In a sense?”

“Ninja secret!”

“Ooh!”

“It’s similar to what you do, isn’t it?” Tamaki asked.

“Yes, that is why I am training him. And I think I may have a way to help Ochako-chan fight-off her nausea.”

“Really?”

“It technically should, in theory.”

“ _I mean, it’s what they taught us to fight-off nausea when walking upside-down as a ninja._ _The concept seems similar._ ” the shinobi mentally wondered, unsure.

“But little Ochako-chan is slacking-off!”

“I am not!” the girl answered with a whine.

“Then let’s go through some push-ups, I’ll clean a section of the floor for you to use, ‘kay?”

“Okay!”

**Later that night – Izuku’s Home -**

“Bye, Sensei!” the young boy waved at his sensei as he watched him hurry away once left him home to the care of Inko.

“How was it today, Icchan?” Inko asked.

“I am soooo tireeeeeed!” the kid answered, deflating boneless on the floor once the Shinobi disappeared from sight.

“Yes, mommy too.”

“Uh?”

“Your beloved Sensei unleashed his girlfriend on me, Rumi-san wants to help mommy stay in shape.” the poor woman answered with a sigh while still sporting the gym clothes Rumi bought for her.

“ _It must be his revenge, how petty can he be?!”_ the woman thought in a tiny burst of hypocrisy.

“So Sensei and her girlfriend are training maniacs?”

“Yes, Icchan...Yes, they are.” Inko answered.

“Oh!” both boy and woman sighed as one at that, knowing that the two stamina freaks won’t let them slack-off, ever.

_DRIIIIN! DRIIIN!_

“I’ll go get the phone.” Inko, still dragging her feet tiredly on the floor, answered.

“Hello?”

“ _Hello? I-Is this the Midoriya household?_ ” a very young voice asked from the other side.

“Yes it is, sweety, what can I do for you?” the woman asked once recognized the voice as belonging to a young girl.

“ _My name is Momo and I-I found the number on the phone book, is there a boy called Izuku?_ ”

“Momo? What a cute name!”

“ _T-Thank you, miss.”_

“Momo-chan?” Izuku gasped in surprise.

“Is she your friend?”

“Uh-hu! Her mom owns the storehouse where I train.”

“Okay. Yes, little Momo, Izuku is here, I am his mom. You want to talk to him?” Inko asked to the phone.

“ _If it’s not a problem, Miss._ ” the kid at the other side asked.

“No problems, sweety, I’ll pass him the phone.” the woman, pleased by how well-behaved the speaker was, handed the phone to her kid and watched the two _IMMEDIATELY_ started talking animatedly between them.

“Your Quirk improved again!? AWESOME!” Izuku exclaimed in wonder, no longer talking about other Quirks in jealousy.

 _“That's o_ _ne of the best things his Training is helping in: he is finally coming out from his shell!”_ Inko thought with an elated smile, she had also took a bit of distance from the Bakugo family once their kid tried assaulting Izuku for some perceived insult existing only inside young Katsuki’s head.

She had also _**casually**_ looked the other way when Izuku answered by copying his sensei and used that ‘ _ **Thousand Years of Death’**_ ass-poke to shoot the young bully several meters away, it was wrong for her to do that, but the continue use of the ‘ _Deku’_ insult was getting to her nerves.

“Of course we can train together! We are friends, right?” Izuku in the meantime answered.

“...I don’t know if I can do that, I don’t know if Ochako-chan will approve...Let me ask my mom.”

“Yes, Icchan?” Inko asked, smiling sweetly.

“Can somebody have two girlfriends? Ochako-chan said she is my girlfriend, but Momo-chan said that since she always prepares snacks for me when we train together then I am her boyfriend...How does it work?”

“…” The woman was at lost for words at that.

“Mom?”

“J-Just give me a minute, Icchan.” she answered.

“My mom can’t answer, what about yours?”

“ _My mom doesn’t know either, and dad has started crying as soon as I asked him.”_

“Adults are strange.” Izuku muttered.

“ _Yes, they are._ ”

For some reason, Inko REALLY REALLY felt like blaming Naruto for this situation.

**Years Later – Izuku: age 15 – Beach -**

“I am honestly impressed, Young Midoriya, you have great strength and… And honestly some monstrous Stamina, but the lack of a Quirk is a big handicap in your dream of becoming a Hero, and unfortunately I can’t help you filling that hole, not anymore at least...If only we had met before.” Toshinori admitted with a sigh.

“ _If only I had met you before meeting Mirio!_ _You too would have been an amazing Heir for_ _ **One for All**_!” the Pro Hero thought in shame.

“So: No Quirk, No Hero?”

“In a sense, yes. I fear that without one your dream will have to be put to rest,”

“Huhuhu!” imagine his surprise when instead of sorrow, or even anger, the kid in front of him chuckled amused.

“Damn it, I lost the bet! Sensei knew you would have said that a Quirkless Hero can’t be done! Now lunch will be on me and he eats like a blackhole!” Izuku said, chuckling again.

“Uh?!”

“Nothing too serious, Toshi-kun! You just helped me win some free food!”

“KYAAH!” the brave Pro Hero shrieked when the blond shinobi appeared out of freaking nowhere behind him, making him reflexively clench his heroic butt-cheeks in defense.

“You won the Bet, sensei.” Izuku said.

“Yes, I know…” the blond shinobi answered before grabbing the kid’s cheeks to painfully pulling on them.

“What I don’t understand is why you wanted Toshi-kun’s opinion instead of just trusting mine on the matter!” he then added with a mock glare.

“ _I’M SOWWY, SENSEI!”_ the young man said with a whine and a distorted voice from his abused cheeks.

“What is happening?” Toshinori asked, confused.

“Nothing much! I am just ready to present to the world the very first _Quirkless Hero_ , all thanks to the power of Chakra!” Naruto declared haughtily while presenting a small wrapped gift to Izuku.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“You are finally ready, Izuku. In just a month there will be the entrance Exam of UA High School, there you will be trained by great Heroes to become a Pro and fulfill your dream...But we can still train together, if you want.” Naruto answered, sounding extremely sad.

“Of course we will! You are my Sensei and nothing will change that, and I wouldn’t be able to find a better teacher even if there were other Shinobi around!” Izuku answered immediately.

“IZU-CHAAAAAAN!” the blond Shinobi bawled with exaggerated tears.

When Izuku opened his present, he too started crying as he saw the custom-made forehead protector his Sensei had commissioned for him, identical to the one he always wore only with emerald-green cloth instead of black.

“I-I-I’ll make you proud!” tears flowing at insane quantities, the kid tied the thing to his forehead like the blond wore his, making it shine proudly in the sun.

“WAIT! You trained him?! In the same Techniques you use?!” Toshinori finally understood what was happening, and his eyes almost popped-out.

“Yep! He will become a Hero without a Quirk, just like there were Shinobi without Bloodline abilities, just you wait! He will take the world by storm!” Naruto answered.

“You do know what you have done? The chaos of that discovery, that there is a way for people to develop powers without a Quirk, will be insane!”

“That is what I hope, you people have a hard-on for Quirks that should really be fixed.”

“I hope this won’t backfire.”

“If it does, I will face the consequences, I won’t hide anymore!” Izuku declared.

“Well said.”

“Thanks, sensei.”

“WAIT!...Y-Y-You also taught him that cursed technique?” Toshinori asked in dread.

“You mean the _**Thousand Years of Death**_? Of course! It was the very first he learned! And I hope he will use it on Mirio daily! Really, choosing him as your Heir only because you wanted to make peace with Nighteye is pretty pathetic.” Naruto answered.

“MIRIO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” the mighty All Might yelled in answer, overcome by horror, and hurrying away to warn his Heir from the incoming Evil that was about to join UA High School.

“What a Drama Queen...Hey? What happened to both Ochako-chan and Momo-chan?” Naruto said with an amused chuckle.

“We kind of grew distant, it has been two years since the last time we met in person, we don’t even talk to the phone anymore, you think they still remember me?” Izuku answered with a sigh.

“I think they do, you were good friends. And you also need to remember that Ochako needed to study hard to get the scholarship fund of UA so to help her parents financially, while Momo used to go to one of those super-fancy schools and needed to study a lot to better use her Quirk...And you too were pretty busy with your training!”

“Yeah.” Izuku answered, sighing at the memories.

The last two years of training had been the absolute hardest the blond could make it, not only Izuku no longer trained in the warehouse and Construction site, preferring instead either the Toad Clan Summoning realm ( _To better learn to use his Elemental Attacks in full anonymity_ ) but even in the mountains whenever he was on a break from school.

The so-called ‘ _Training Wheels’_ had been removed and Naruto simply went at him with full intention of tearing Izuku apart, forcing the young boy to learn how to make up tactics on the fly for either hand-to-hand or the Bo Staff, mixing every trick and Jutsu he had learned to keep-up with the onslaught of hits his sensei could rain on him from every direction thanks to his Clones.

Illusions, Lightning, Water, Clones ( _Only two at a time since Naruto himself was an anomaly when it came to_ _**Shadow Clones** _), substitution, upside-down fighting, distraction, feinting...Everything in the book of Ninja Arts that had been drilled inside Izuku’s head through the years went mercilessly tested by both Naruto and the Toads with absolutely zero mercy, as if the kid was the sworn enemy of both Shinobi and Summons, as if their sole reason to live was to kill the green-haired kid.

The Test with All Might came barely a week after the very last Test Izuku’s Sensei had unleashed on him: fighting against Naruto while on the head of the Toad Boss Gamatorii, five minutes of Hellish fight against the Blond that tested him thoroughly while also trying to push him off from the wildly jumping and flaying giant Toad.

He managed, barely, and now his name was written in the Contract right next to Naruto’s!

“You are ready, Izuku. Starting now you are officially a Shinobi of Konoha, keep training and working hard, I am proud of you.” Naruto said, grabbing both shoulders of the boy with an extremely proud expression.

“Thank you, Sensei!” Izuku answered, looking ready to cry once again.

**Some Time Later – UA High School – Recommendation Exam -**

“ _Get Ready! The Test is about to begin!_ ” the speakers above the fidgeting group of teens declared coldly.

“It’s time, I can do this.” a very tall and beautiful girl with long raven-coloured hair muttered in answer, psyching herself up before leaving her phone inside the locker that they had let her use to then hurry out and join the rest of the group.

On the screen of the phone there was an old picture of her as a kid sleeping snuggling with a boy with green hair and freckles that his sensei had stealthily took and jokingly sent to her, a boy she really, really wanted to meet again.

**E xtra File – Mirio’s Training -**

**UA High School – Gym -**

“Remember, Mirio-kun! Clenching your butt-cheeks is fundamental!” Toshinori instructed, once again, while helping the teen training in using the _**One for All**_ Quirk.

“Y-Yes, I get it. You have been saying that every time we train together.” Mirio, looking disturbed, answered.

“Because it’s really really really important!” All Might hissed in contempt.

“Sir Nighteye?” the young man asked, unsure.

“He has his reasons.” the bespectacled Pro Hero answered, sighing, and speaking with a cold tone as while things were slowly getting back to normal, between him and Toshinori things were still pretty tense.

“Reasons? Why?” Mirio asked.

“There are EVIL Forces out there that will use any opening they can find to hurt and humiliate you.” Yagi explained with haunted eyes.

“I don’t underst-”

“DEKU! FIGHT ME! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HUMIL-”

“ _ **SENNEN GOROSHI!**_ ” ( _Thousand Years of_ _Death_ )

_**BANG!** _

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” the flying Bakugo shrieked with a high pitched voice as he went shot high in the sky by a Clone of Izuku performing the technique, all under the wide and horrified eyes of the two Pro Heroes and Mirio that were just exiting the gym and saw everything happen.

“...So I clench my ass very hard, yes?” Mirio asked with a faint voice.

“Enough to turn a piece of coal into a diamond.” Toshinori, looking pale and shivering out of sheer _**PTSD**_ , answered.

“We’ll have some specific training, Mirio.” Nighteye added while looking away from the scarring spectacle.

**Random Water Dragon Technique!  
I can't wait to use this jutsu in the story!**


	4. Entrance Exam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded Entrance Exam! Fighting! Robots! Explosions! Excitement! A reunion between Childhood Sweathearts! Stuff Happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the real story starts, I am sorry if I take so long! as I said before, I TRIED to give some background to Izuku's abilities to not make it sound like an ass-pull, sorry if I did not fully come out properly.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction that does not aim at making profit out of Naruto, My Hero Academia or else. please support the Official Release.

( _ **Story's Cover Image belongs to Shinigami Arts of Youtube, please leave him a thumbs-up if you happen to pass by his awesome channel)**_

**Pairing: Izuku/ Momo/Uraraka.**

**Chapter 4: Entrance Exam.**

**Musutafu – Rumi Usagiyama’s Penthouse -**

The beautiful, amazing, athletic, awesome, sexy Best Waifu over 15 of MHA slowly opened her eyes just as her alarm clock was about to start ringing, silencing the thing with an uninterested slap to then rose to her feet and walk out of her bedroom to traverse her stylish huge apartment to reach the kitchen while still sporting a loose pink bunny-themed pajama.

“Breakfast...Coffee...Muffin…” she drawled-out with a groan while hugging her personal _Chef_ from behind to bury her face on the back of his neck and inhaling his scent _hard_.

“Breakfast is almost ready, don’t worry.” her _Muffin_ , the blond man she chased after for years and FINALLY managed to ensnare, answered with a chuckle.

“You wore a pajama last night. You know that is forbidden.” she muttered, face still pressed hard on his neck while her hands low-key _molested him_.

“It was chilly, Rumi-chan.” Naruto answered with a strained smile.

“ _ **Forbidden**_. I wanna snuggle into abs, not some cotton.” she growled.

“Okay, darling.” he conceded with a sigh.

“Your Pupil will get into the Exam soon, isn’t it?”

“Yup! Wanna go see? I know he will like to see _‘Aunt Rumi’_ there too to cheer for him.”

“Maybe. Breakfast first.” she answered, forcefully pulling his face towards her for a kiss.

“Rumi-chan...Breakfast will burn...Come on…” he begged, chuckling, in-between her barrage of kisses.

“Let it burn, we’ll grab something on the road to the Exam Center.” The Bunny Hero declared before forcefully pulling her boyfriend on the floor.

“O-Okay!” he conceded, barely managing to turn off the stove before his beloved girl fully pulled him behind the kitchen counter.

**UA High School – Entrance Test Area – One Hour Later -**

“So, Here we are.” Izuku said with a sigh as he checked again the state of his weights, still ridiculously beyond human threshold; his new jumpsuit, dark-green just like the forehead-protector he was wearing on his forehead; and a kinda old-school tattoo on his right arm hiding ninja supplies and the metal Bo Staff the Toads forged for him ( _Whatever metal that was, it was ridiculously durable._ ).

“I know you can do this, Icchan. I believe in you.” Inko answered with an encouraging smile.

Thanks to Rumi’s unwavering determination to keep her in shape, besides few gray hair here and there, Inko was not much different from how she was when Izuku was still a kid, thing that she was more than happy to show-off a little so to keep her wayward husband on his toes…

She may have also ruined the man’s secretary’s plan to seduce him, but she was above worrying what that skank may want from her man, especially since the _**FEAR**_ of another man trying to swoon Inko kept her husband fully attentive to his family’s needs and his duty as both father and husband.

**At the same time – America – Gym -**

“Yo, Hizashi! Here again, man?” the muscle-mountain owning the Gym asked with an amusing tone.

“My Wife kept in shape! Can’t let another man steal her! I won’t be cucked!” the salary-man grunted as he moved through repetitions of weight-lifting like a maniac.

“May God give you nice pecs then, brother!”

“AMEN!” the other fitness maniacs in there replied as one in chorus.

**Back to Izuku and Inko -**

“Thank you, mom! For never stopping me for trying to get here.” the young man said with a touched expression.

“This is your chance to make your dream come true, all you did was for this, it’s your time to shine!” she replied, giving him a last hug before watching him leave…

“MY BABY GREW-UP SO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST! _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ ” and then let loose her tears in an awe-inspiring geyser that shocked whoever passed too close to her.

While his mother kept crying her eyes out in grief at the passing of Time, Izuku made his way towards the loud blond Pro Hero known as ‘ _Present Mic’_ that was calling to himself everybody’s attention.

“Nervous? _Ribbit._ ” a new voice said from behind him.

“Ah! J-Just a bit! I am worried I won’t be good enough.” Izuku admitted with a nervous smile as he watched a girl with big eyes near him.

“Uuh! I don’t think you should be. _Kero._ ” she answered with a tiny smile.

“Why? You aren’t?” he asked.

“Not really, I know I will do my best, it is not up to me to decide if that will be enough or not, so I am more focused on the Test itself than the results.”

“That’s a curious way to put it.”

“ _Kero-Kero-Kero_. Maybe a bit. I am Tsuyu Asui, nice to meet you.” The chuckling girl said while presenting her hand.

“Izuku Midoriya, the pleasure is mutual.” he replied while shaking her hand.

“You will do your best too, isn’t it, Midori-chan?” Tsuyu asked.

“M-M-Midori-chan?!”

“You don’t like it?”

“No! No! It’s very nice, Tsuyu-san.”

“ _Tan._ ”

“Uh?”

“Tsuyu-tan! Or -Chan.” the frog girl replied, smiling mischievously.

“T-T-Tsuyu-tan?” he tried saying, blushing deep-red.

“ _Ribbit!_ See? It wasn’t difficult! Let’s go now, we both have a Test to ace.” she said, pleased, and pulling on his hand to drag him towards _Present Mic_.

“I-I am coming! I am coming!” Izuku shrieked in surprise as he hurried to keep-up with the girl.

“ _I don’t know why, but I feel like I can trust him. Maybe is the ‘_ Frog inside’ _Dad talked about?”_ Tsuyu thought unsure as she felt ‘ _Something’_ inside her subconscious telling her this boy she met was trustworthy.

“Good Morning! You are looking for the entrance too?” Another boy asked as he hurried to join them.

“I think we need to follow that loud man down there, _ribbit!_ ” Tsuyu answered.

“T-That is the Pro Hero _Present Mic_ , he is one of the teachers at UA High School.” Izuku supplied.

“Then I guess following him could be the right thing to do. I will join you if you don’t mind.” the tall young man declared as he started running with them towards the Pro Hero.

“No problem with me, _Kero._ Tsuyu Asui. And you are?”

“Iida Tenya, nice to meet you.”

“Ah! You are _Ingenium’_ s Brother! How’s he?” Izuku said with wide eyes.

“He is working hard, as always! He proudly keeps our family name in great honor! But, I didn’t get your name.”

“OH! S-Sorry! I am Izuku Midoriya.”

“I-Izuku!? You are the kid my brother talked about?!” Iida exclaimed in surprise.

“Y-Yes?”

“He said that you underwent special training under a Pro Hero and that he himself helped along.”

“Uh-hu! Sensei asked him for help in training my evasiveness a couple times.”

“You have been trained by a Pro Hero?” Tsuyu asked, curious.

“N-Nothing special.”

“My brother begs to differ, and I hope we will be able to train together if we both pass this Test and join UA.” Iida asked.

“I-I would be honored, Iida-san.”

“Same for me, Midoriya-san.”

“There you are! Get in! The Test is about to begin!” Present Mic said with a blinding smile once watched the trio enter the place together with the very last wave of hopefuls.

**Inside the Building – One Hour Later -**

“ _SOOOOO! The thing is fairly easy! It will be way easier than the written Test you just went through! It will even help you round the total of your_ _final_ _score should your points in the written exam be too low, so DO NOT DESPAIR! You can still make it!_ ” _Mic_ started saying with the booming voice of his Quirk making sure not a soul could miss a detail.

“Midori-chan, stop shivering, you’ll do great.” Tsuyu muttered while patting the green-haired boy’s back in a comforting matter.

“I saw you answer in great detail, I too believe you have nothing to fear.” Iida added with a sharp nod.

“T-Thank you.” Izuku muttered in answer with a weak, grateful smile.

“ _Here are some ground rules:_ _During the practical exam_ _the_ _candidates_ _(_ **that means** _ **you**_.) _will_ _conduct mock battles in_ _a_ _replica_ _of a generic_ _urban setting._

_You will be given ten minutes to use your Quirks to immobilize robotic villains in order to score points depending on the robot's point value, you can go wild as long as you don’t use weapons you brought here yourself, nothing say you can’t use what you find in there as an improvised weapon if that is part of your Quirk._

_The more points_ _you_ _earn, the higher_ _your_ _chance is to get accepted into U.A. High._ _As I said, you can still recover from a bad grade on the written Test if you work hard!_

 _Candidates are not allowed to fight other candidates,_ _we are Heroes, not Villains!_ _Doing so results in disqualification,_ _you can’t say we did not warn you!_

 _Students hailing from the same middle school are placed in different testing areas to avoid potential cooperation,_ _we want to see you do YOUR best, Partnership and join Heroics will be gladly accepted and encouraged AFTER this Test._ ” Present Mic explained while black silhouettes appeared on the giant screen behind him.

“ _Should you NOT have a ‘_ **Combat-Oriented Quirk’** _, have no fear, in a bout of sportsmanship we made it that the Robot Villains won’t only need raw Power to be defeated,_ Cunning and Strategy _too will be helpful._ ”

“Ehm! I am sorry.” Iida tried saying.

“ _Yes, young man?”_ Mic said, still smiling.

“I am sorry, but there seems to be an extra robot on the screen…” the bespectacled boy said.

“ _Oh! Don’t worry about it, worry about the Test since it_ _w_ _ill start...NOW!_ ” Mic answered with a mischievous smile as a loud horn gave start o the test as the doors swung open.

“ _Sorry, kids! Heroes don’t have the luxury of a countdown! Danger and Trials can pop-up any time! GOOD LUCK!_ _Break a Leg, Everybody!_ ” Mic said while playfully waving at the absolute chaos of aspiring Heroes running over each other in great hurry to start.

**With Izuku -**

The young man watched as the horde pretty much jumped every robot they could find like a pack of blood-thirsty wolves in the hope of scoring as many points they could, he himself took a deep breath to steady his wildly-beating heart.

“It starts now...I can do this.” he muttered to himself as he took his initial stance, left arm behind his back with a closed fist and right arm slightly forward with the hand palm-up with the fingers tightly together forming a _blade_ , legs slightly bent for better footing.

As a one-point robot started charging him, the boy swiftly avoided the grabbing attempt to deliver in answer a high spinning kick that beheaded the machine and sent its head flying like a bullet before making sure the rest of the body followed it with a follow-up spin kick.

“I can do this!” amazed by the distance he saw the robot cover in its _fly_ , a wide smile bloomed on Izuku’s face, uncaring of the other three one-pointers trying to assault him at the same time.

“ **Konoha’s Whirlwind!** ” the boy intoned, meeting the three robots’ charge mid-way with a flying horizontal spinning kick the blew them back, the power high enough to bisect those machines at the chest and then sent them flying.

“Sensei! I will make you proud!” he then declared, hurrying forward at inhuman speed to look for more targets.

A near orange-haired girl that was fighting nearby with her gigantic fists watched as the green-haired boy rapidly left the area, way faster than one could expect by looking at him.

“That fighting style...How?” she muttered, shocked.

**With Bakugo -**

“DIE, FUCKER!” the wild blond yelled as he watched, pleased, his latest explosion open a giant hole in the chest of a two-pointer.

“Who’s next!? Come on!” he yelled with a savage smile.

_BA-DOOOOOM! CRAAAASH!_

In answer a giant 3-points came crashing down through a near wall and with its chest caved-in so deep its internal circuitry looked about to pop-out from its-

_CRASH!_

Correction, its giant metal ‘ _Heart’_ did explode out of the thing’s back, and to the punk’s shock what caused that immense damage to the giant machine was the out-stretched leg of a green-haired boy he knew very well that had apparently assaulted the thing by himself with a two-legs drop-kick.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The ‘ _Dead’_ Machine crashed motionless on the ground just as Izuku landed on his feet without producing a sound.

“Oh! Good evening, Kacchan!” he said with a small smile.

“DEKU?!” Bakugo shrieked.

“Y-Yes?”

“What the Hell are you doing here!? You are Quirkless!” the blond yelled.

“Yeah? So wha- _ **BANG**_ _!_ **”** Izuku’s answer stopped when Bakugou’s fist flew past his ear to behead with an explosion the 1-point that was trying to sneak on him.

“This is dangerous! This is no place for a Quirkless!”

“I won’t let you stop me from-”

“YOU WILL GET HURT, YOU FUCKER! We are going home! NOW!” the blond bellowed while grabbing his arm.

“Uh?!”

“If you get hurt, your mother will kill me! Then _MY MOTHER_ will resurrect me to kill me again! So you are going home!” Bakugou answered while still pulling on his arm.

“LET ME GO!” Izuku yelled while pulling his arm free.

“Don’t you understand I am doing this to protect you, you damn fucker?!” the other roared in anger.

“...What?”

“What _what_? You heard me clearly! A Quirkless can’t be a Hero, it’s too fucking dangerous! You need a Quirk to be a Hero, otherwise the first bastard passing-by will kill you!” Bakugo explained.

“You are...You are worried about me?” Izuku asked, as if faced with some alien concept his human mind could not comprehend.

“Always had been, moron.” the blond answered, crossing his arms with a grunt.

“But-But-But...You were my schoolyard bully!”

“No, I wasn’t!” Bakugo answered, sounding almost offended.

“You always insulted me!”

“It’s tough love, I was trying to tough you up! Those never were insults.”

“You kept saying that I could not be a Hero!”

“You don’t have a Quirk. Hero have Quirks. _Ergo_ : A Quirkless can’t be a Hero. I was just trying to snap you out of some silly dream before you could get hurt for real, like it could happen right now.”

“Kacchan, I just turned a giant robot inside-out with a kick.” Izuku said with a deadpan tone.

“...Details.” Bakugo tried answering once stolen a glance to the torso-less robot behind them.

“And those attacks?”

“What attacks?” Bakugo asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You always call me _Deku_ , ‘ _ **Useless**_ ’!” Izuku yelled, furious.

“Useless?...OH!” that briefly confused the blond, until he noticed what the other meant.

“Oh? _OH_?!” the green-haired boy shrieked, and a near two-points choose that as the moment to attack both, drawing on himself the young Ninja’s ire.

“ **Lightning Element: Wave of Inspiration!** WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH _OH_!?” he said, jumping away from the attack with a back-flip to land on the robot’s head in a one-hand-stand, and a rapid one-handed stream of Seals later, a giant electrical surge covered the robot, frying it.

_(If Haku can do seals One-Handed, Izuku too feasibly can.)_

“I wanted a short name to use, like you do with _Kacchan_. And I was certain that meant ‘ _I_ _can do it!’,_ you know, as a form of encouragement _…_ ”

“THAT’S ** _DEKIRU_** , YOU MORON!” the other roared in answer.

“We were brats, cut me some slack. But now I know why the others kept using it as an insult. But that’s beside the point, that thing you did, did you FINALLY manifested a Quirk?” Bakugo asked, totally unconcerned by the apparent revelation that he had unknowingly created the insult other bullies used to make Izuku’s childhood miserable.

“It’s not a Quirk.” he answered with a bitter tone.

“Bullshit.”

“It is not! AND ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY WORST CHILDHOOD TRAUMAS COME FROM YOU TRYING TO BE HELPFUL!?” the scream this time was cracked, as if _Madness_ had started peeking on the horizon.

“Hoy! Aunt Inko has many qualities, but she was _coddling you_ , you were a little spineless mama-boy! I instead wanted you to grow a spine so that bullies won’t eat you up, like it often happened.” Bakugou countered.

“YOU WERE ONE OF THEM!” Izuku shrieked in answer, and a duo of 3-Points came roaring towards them.

“Just a moment. DIE!” Bakugo yelled, using a two-handed thrust to _launch_ his explosive sweat towards the head of a robot making its _face_ explode and forcing it to topple over.

“ **Lightning Element:** **Bearing Bad News!** ” Izuku in the meantime had dodged a grabbing attempt and used the robot’s outstretched arm as a springboard of sort to reach the head and punch it with a lightning-covered fist that easily drilled through the metal thanks to the electrical surge’s heat to then release the ‘ _compressed’_ lightning covering his hand like a small explosion that incinerated the entire robot’s head leaving behind a red-hot stump for its neck.

“Bearing bad news?” Bakugo asked, confused.

“Many Techniques of the **_Lightning Release_** school of Ninjutsu have pun names, but this is not what we are talking about!”

“Ninjutsu? Are you a ninja? You have a Ninja-Themed Quirk?”

“STICK TO THE DAMN TOPIC!” Izuku yelled with a high-pitch shrieked.

At that exact moment, a young girl with bubblegum-pink skin came running towards them followed by what looked like being a small army of 1-point robots and at least six 2-point robots.

“COMING THROUGH!” the fleeing girl yelled in fear as she could barely outrun the horde thanks to her Quirk letting her skate on the floor thanks to the acid coating her feet.

“Come on! We were young and I was trying to help you man-up! I even faked attacking you once and you overreacted. Just like you are doing now!” Bakugo said, huffing annoyed.

“I...Overreacted?!...You were...Trying to help?!” now, the tone Izuku spoke in DID make some alarm bells flare inside Bakugou’s head, just in time for the pink girl to finally reach them followed closely by the robots.

**At the Same time – Control Room -**

“Yooo! How’s it going?” Naruto asked with a cheerful smile as soon as he and Rumi entered the room surveying and controlling the entire Exam.

“You are late.” Nedzu answered, unconcerned, while somehow checking the dozen monitors overlooking the Test at the same time.

“It happens sometimes. So? Is my pupil doing well?” he asked.

_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** _

The inhuman/Monstrous scream of utter madness and rage that echoed inside the place answered his question barely a second later, followed by a bright and LOUD series of wild explosion of lightning forcing several people there to hastily mute their monitors to not turn deaf.

“We lost Camera 7, 8 and 10!” one of the men checking the system reported with a loud voice to be heard over the ringing ears everybody was sporting at the moment.

“ _Ow._ That sounded like Izuku. Only _angry_.” Naruto said with a groan of pain.

“I remember you I have the most sensible ears here, I got it worse.” Rumi answered, whimpering.

“Debatable…” Nedzu corrected her with a whisper caused by his new head-splitting headache.

“Sir, one of the examines just jumped ahead in points by... _A lot_ , he just got into the ‘ _ **Zero-Point**_ _ **Robot**_ _ **Threshold**_ ’. Should we release the _Yakiru Switch_?”

“Go ahead, time has almost run-out, after all. May as well finish with a bang.” Nedzu answered.

“Another?” Rumi asked in dread.

“Not in that sense.”

**With Izuku -**

“I-I-Is it over?” the pink girl asked with a whimper and crawling out of her hiding place once the storm was finally over.

“Yeah, yeah, you wimpy _Extra_. He got it out of his system. Right? Feeling better now?” Bakugo asked, unconcerned, while licking two fingers to put-out the small flame burning on top of one of his _hair_ _spikes_.

“I am still mad at you! Don’t talk to me!” Izuku answered, panting extremely hard and very near Chakra exhaustion.

“Drama Queen.”

“SHUT IT!”

What caused such a change in Bakugo? A devious plan, so to speak, one of his own creation: _Fake it until you make it_!

After the dramatic end of the friendship between his mother Mitsuki and Inko Midoriya, his mother had finally had enough and dragged Bakugo to a Therapist to try and fix what his uncaring teachers had done to him and his over-blown Ego. And her plan failed _**Spectacularly**_ since nothing changed in Bakugo even after years of therapy sessions.

Except when it came to Izuku himself.

Once clear Izuku DID stop being his friend, at first Bakugo was happy of not having a _Useless Quirkless_ around...Then came the realization that in a sense he did miss him...and later still, the realization that he had REALLY ruined their friendship forever: in the sense that apparently they would NEVER get back to what was before Bakugo’s Quirk popped-out, all because of him.

He definitely did not want to openly admit he missed Izuku, as he still thought that he had an image to defend, and yet part of him was adamant in getting back the friend he felt he ‘ _Deserved’_.

All had apparently came to head that exact day he had snapped and attacked the boy for real for a misinterpreted jab at his Quirk, it was the only time he actually tried hurting him physically instead of just verbally, and got a literal **Explosive Prostate Exam** in answer.

Once snapped out of his crying fit about ‘ _Never getting married now!’_ he had gone through in the privacy of his bedroom while a very angry Mitsuki shoved an ice pack on his utterly-abused ass, realization d o wned on Bakugo that he really did royally fuck-up with the only _honest friend_ he had beside the few boot-lickers that usually hanged around with him.

Thus, while waiting for his butt to stop looking like a randy horny elephant had his way with him, Bakugo started planning:

  
  


_Step 1: Become the Top Dog Hero of Japan. Just as God intended thanks to his invincible Quirk._

_Step 2: Once climbed to Rank 1, create his own Hero Agency and turn THAT into the Best one._

_Step 3: Hire Izuku as his personal secretary so that the nerd could be a Hero_ **indirectly** _by helping him manage the place, and so re-building their friendship._

_Step 4: Success._

  
  


It was an utterly bullshit plan, but for kid Bakugo, it was flawless.

But that did pose another problem: _how to justify his mistreatment of the Nerd?_ The solution to Bakugo seemed simple: shove all the blame on the other bullies and chalk everything up as a misunderstanding and ‘ _Tough Love’_ , and stick to that reasoning no matter how many proofs were presented against it, after all, physical abuse happened only once and HE got the worst of it!

**Fake it ‘till you make it!**

His Therapist, dumbfounded, once questioned by Mitsuki described Bakugo’s new mindset as a curious form of ‘ _ **Passive-Aggressive**_ _**Heterosexual**_ _ **Pseudo-**_ _ **Yan**_ _ **derism**_ ’; he wanted Izuku back as his friend, but was unwavering about never admitting he was wrong, even if deep inside he felt guilty about his actions. His Ego simply could not permit it.

He considered Izuku his _Property_ (Friend) and his property only!

“Again, you are overthinking it.” Bakugo said with a shrug.

“My childhood was hell, Kacchan.” Izuku answered between clenched teeth.

“Blame those bullies, not me.”

“You were the ringleader!”

“I was framed by those bullies, I just wanted you to come out from your cozy shell, Nerd.”

“That’s Bullcrap!”

“Language.”

“You are not my mother!”

“If you really hate me, why you keep calling me _Kacchan_?” Bakugo asked, smirking.

“F-F-Force of habit!” Izuku answered, lamely.

“Come on, Deku! _(as in_ _ **Dekiru**_ )! You have a Quirk now! You can be a Hero! Look how nicely you turned those shitty toys into scraps of Metal! What’s stopping you from rising to the Second Place of the Hero Scoreboard now, eh?” Bakugo said while circling Izuku’s shoulders with an arm to forcefully turn him around to witness the devastation he had caused in his moment of blind fury.

“Why Second?” Izuku asked.

“I’ll be First, of course! But contrary to those _Amateurs_ of All Might and Endeavor, we’ll work _**splendidly**_ together! Let’s be honest, had I not pushed you forward, had I not helped you grow a backbone, your Quirk may have never manifested!” the blond said with a pointy smirk of victory.

“The amount of bullshit he is spinning is awe-inspiring,” the girl, Mina, admitted in awe.

“Kacchan…”

“Yes?”

“Remove that arm from my shoulders or I’ll snap it.”

“See? That’s the spirit! Come on, Deku! Let’s hunt some more robots! I want to see more of your Quirk in action!” Bakugo answered while giving to the green-haired boy a slap to the back that would have toppled-over a normal human, and instead only caused Izuku to stumble a little forward.

“It’s not a Quirk!”

“It isn’t? Then what the fuck is it?” he asked.

“Ninja Techniques, I was trained by the Pro Hero _**Inari**_ in the same techniques.” he answered.

“I knew I saw that bandanna somewhere. So those are Powers Quirkless can have?”

“More or less.”

“...It’s a Quirk, isn’t it?” Bakugo said with a knowing smirk.

“IT ISN’T!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.”

“I AM TELLING THE TRUTH, KACCHAN!”

“Suuure!”

“DAMN IT!”

_**Boooom!** _

“WHAT’S THAT?!” Mina shrieked with wide eyes as the utterly giant Zero-Points robot started laying waste on the Test Area.

“That is our next target!” Bakugo answered, looking almost ready to orgasm at the prospect of fighting it.

“It has a zero painted on it, Kacchan. I don’t think it will give you points.” Izuku answered with a groan.

“Screw it, Imma going to fight it!”

“Kacchan, no.”

“Kacchan, Yes! Let’s go!” the other replied, hurrying forward.

“Sorry, I need to make sure he won’t get himself injured, or worse, killed.”

“Don’t you hate him?” Mina asked.

“Apparently not enough to not worry about his well-being...God, I hate being a good boy…” he answered before hurrying to chase him.

“Now that I think about it, did I meet that boy before?” she muttered, unsure.

**With Izuku – Not too far away -**

“That thing is massive! Fuck yeah!”

“Kacchan, wait!”

“Hurry up, Nerd! I don’t want others to kill that thing before me!” the other replied.

“ _RUUUUUUUUUUN!_ ” a near boy, short enough to be easily mistaken for a kid and with his hair forming _balls_ on top of his head, ran past them in the opposite direction, fleeing from the robot while crying.

“I don’t think we’ll have other guys clamoring to fight it.” Izuku said with a deadpan tone as other candidates passed by them while running away from the thing.

“That’s better! Come on! Hurry up, be a good lackey and I will let you take part to the picture we’ll take after destroying it!” Bakugo declared haughtily.

“Don’t you have any damn self-preservation instinct, Kacchan?!”

“Nope! Only _Pussies_ and _Extras_ do that! And I am neither of the two, and neither should you! Be a man and enjoy this!”

“Oh for the love of-”

“HEEEELP!” a female voice rang from a near area in front of them, making Izuku immediately switch gear and speed-up until he actually outran Bakugo

“That girl is in danger!” Izuku yelled as soon as the two turned the corner to see the a brunette being targeted by the giant 0-Pointer while she herself was clearly trapped under some debris caused by the massive machine wandering around.

“Goddamnit, Deku! Wait!” Bakugo yelled as he watched the young ninja hurry to get her before the robot did.

“You don’t have to save every damn weakling we meet in this Exam! They are supposed to drop out!” he then roared in dismay.

**With Izuku -**

“Her Quirk, maybe? She looks about to puke, and those debris pinning down her legs are not helping!” Izuku guessed, analyzing the situation while uncaringly shoving or punching aside the 1-point robots trying to stop him.

“WAIT UP, FUCK!” he heard Bakugo yell in annoyance as he too blasted robots to pieces left and right.

“I’ll stop the robot, you free her legs, Kacchan!”

“I am not here to help others pass this Test!” Bakugo answered.

“I know.” Izuku answered, utterly determined.

“Then why...OKAY! FINE! Have it your fucking way!” the other relented with a tired roar.

**With Ochako -**

“I...Can’t move...” the girl groaned as she watched the looming giant robot cast its enormous shadow on her and the surrounding area.

When the thing finally noticed her, she doubled her efforts to free herself, but between nausea, headache and weakness caused by her Quirk, she barely had enough strength move herself, let alone a big slab of concrete crushing one of her legs.

“Fucking Amateur, you are useless!” she heard a voice utter in distaste as a young man neared her.

“And you are?” Ochako asked.

“Wasting my fucking time. Don’t thank me, if I am here is just because if I don’t do this that Nerd will get himself killed.” Bakugo answered.

“Nerd?”

“I am here!” the answer came from a green-haired young man that, incredibly, uprooted a street signal to use it as an improvised Bo Staff.

“ **Shadow Clone Technique!** ” he then said, summoning two identical copies of himself, those two copying him and arming themselves with any long-enough piece of metal they could find.

“THE FUCK?!”

“...Is he?…” Ochako muttered with wide eyes.

Unfortunately the giant robot choose that moment to move down to grab both Ochako and Bakugo.

“FUCK! Get your sorry ass out of here, _Round Face!_ ” the blond punk roared in annoyance and using a big explosion to propel himself away from the robot’s hand and free Ochako at the same time.

“Ah! T-Thank you!” the girl replied while barely rolling away before the giant hand could grab her.

“INCOMING!” Izuku interrupted both with a triumphant cry as he and the two Clones pierced the giant hand of the robot with their three iron rods.

“I hope that is not all your plan, Deku!” Bakugo yelled.

“That’s Phase 1, THIS IS PHASE 2: **Lightning** **Element** **: Wave of Inspiration!** ” the Original Izuku answered as he and the two Clones infused the three rods with the strongest lightning charge they could muster, sending the surplus of energy deep into the 0-Points circuitry.

_**BZZZZAAAAAAP!...Pluff!** _

Unfortunately it only served to make only the robot’s right arm unusable, meaning that the thing could still chase the three with one arm.

“FUCK! Do it again!” Bakugo yelled as they ran away chased by the thing.

“I have almost ran-out of Chakra! I can’t!” Izuku answered.

“Run-out of what?”

“The _Thing_ That fuels my Techniques! If I run-out I will very-likely faint!”

“Then you float it, _Round Face!_ ”

“My name is not _Round Face!_ And that thing is too damn big! And I am already feeling like puking as it is!” Ochako answered.

“YOU ARE FUCKING USELESS, WOMAN! **DIE!** ” the blond bellowed, furious, but at least his extra-sweating helped him produce a bang powerful enough to briefly push the Robot’s hand back once he tried to grab them again, unfortunately he could barely singe its armor.

“We need to run faster! Can you propel yourself with your explosions, Kacchan?” Izuku asked.

“Of course I can, Nerd! You are not supposed to underestimate me!” Bakugo answered, overly offended and punching the young ninja’s shoulder as an added bonus.

“Then let’s speed-up...Please forgive me.” Izuku answered, before turning towards Ochako and addressing her with an apologetic tone.

“What do you- _EEEEEK!_ ” the girl barely could start asking before the young Ninja grabbed her in a Bridal Carry and simply _ **Blurred away**_ at ludicrous speed.

“THAT’S HOW YOU FUCKING DO IT! **YEAH!** ” Sporting an animal-like smirk, Bakugo moved both hands behind him and shoot himself forward with a giant _**Bang**_! So that he too could take distance from the 0-points.

**With Ochako -**

The girl was almost literally _flying_ over the fake city as the boy holding her up kept moving at high speed, and yet, more than surprise, she felt a sense of familiarity, just like the one she felt when she first met a boy doing the same to save her from a truck. Then she finally recognized WHO was carrying her!

“I-Izuku?” she blurted-out in disbelief.

“Do I know Y...Ochako-chan?!” the boy shrieked once the childhood memory of the girl he was carrying went super-imposed by the current version of Ochako.

“It’s you!” she exclaimed in surprise, and with a wide smile while subconsciously leaning more in his arms.

“Wow! You grew-up so much!” he admitted.

“You too!”

“HOY! HOY! HOY! What’s with all this mushy bullshit?!” Bakugo yelled from the sidelines.

“We are childhood friends.” Izuku answered.

“WHAT?! Since when you have other friends besides me?!”

“It happened.” the other replied with a shrug.

“Explain! Now!”

“ _God, is he jealous?_ ” Ochako thought, unsure.

_**CRASSSH!** _

In the meantime behind them the Giant Robot kept demolishing everything on its path as if on a personal mission to destroy the three.

“GODDAMNIT! That piece of shit is relentless!” Bakugo roared in rage.

“I get it.” Izuku said while stopping abruptly.

“Uh?”

“Ochako-chan, run.” he said while moving her down to her feet.

“What?”

“Your leg is wounded and you still look sick. We will buy you time to run away, the Test is almost over, so we only need to buy you some time."

“NO!” she replied.

“Just go, you dead weight! We both racked in enough points by demolishing those robots. We can enjoy a bit of hunting this few minutes. You’ll just get in the way.” Bakugo answered.

“I am doing this because I am worried about you.” Izuku felt the need to underline.

“No, I’ll fight too. I am not letting you fight alone, Izuku.” Ochako replied.

“God, that’s cheesy. You are ruining the moment, Round Face.”

“MY NAME IS NOT _ROUND FACE!_ ” Ochako hissed back in answer.

“Whatever.”

“Incoming!” Izuku said while uprooting another street signal to use it as a staff.

“That will be like fighting with a toothpick, Nerd.” Bakugo said with a snort of derision.

“You are basically fighting with farts if we go by size comparison, Kacchan.”

“You learned to bite back! Fuck Yeah!” the blond answered, somehow pleased by the thing.

“You have issues…” Ochako muttered, taking a tiny bit more distance from Bakugo.

Luckily for them, as the giant hand of the Robot was about to reach them a loud horn echoed everywhere in the arena, making the 0-Points stop at an inch from the three kids and slowly start walking in the opposite direction.

“HEY! COME BACK HERE, COWARD! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME, I SAID! YOU DAMN GIANT ROBOTIC MOTHERFUCKER! I’LL KICK YOUR ASS! I’LL KICK YOUR MECHANIC ASS! I-”

“Kacchan! Calm down, please!” Izuku begged while holding the blond in a _Full-Nelson_ before the kid could really chase the retreating robot to fight it.

“My God...W-We are safe!” Ochako muttered with a long sigh while collapsing on her knees.

“Ochako!” Izuku immediately stopped holding Bakugo to rush at her side, utterly ignoring the blond as he actually DID start chasing the giant robot to fight it.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yes, my leg just hurts a lot.” she admitted with a weak smile.

“...Here, I’ll take you to the infirmary.” Izuku offered while showing her his back.

“W-W-W-WHAT?! N-No! I-I can’t!” the poor girl answered with her face burning neon-red.

“You can’t walk on that leg, I will take you there. I promise I won’t touch anywhere improper.” Izuku answered with a gentle smile that could give diabetes to sugar itself.

“O-O-Okay...If you insist.” she muttered while finally climbing on his back and watching his arms circle her legs to help her hold on while her arms circled his neck.

“Good, let’s go.” once sure she would not fall off, he calmly started to walk towards the exit on a brisk walk, knowing there was no need to run at high speed.

“…”

“...Stupid piece of scrap metal managed to escape. Doesn’t matter, one day I’ll get it. Hey, Nerd! Let’s go!” Bakugo in the meantime had returned to see that he had remained alone.

“HEY! Where the fuck as he gone?!” the blond roared in anger before hurrying towards the Exit himself.

**Meanwhile – With Izuku -**

“I missed you, you know?” Izuku admitted with a small chuckle.

“You did?” Ochako asked, surprised.

“Of course! I loved to train with you and talk to you on the phone, you have been one of my first friends.” he said.

“I missed you too. I trained hard, you know? I managed to extend my Time Limit when using my Quirk a lot.”

“That’s amazing!”

“You too improved a lot, those techniques, they are not a Quirk, isn’t it? They are too similar to Inari’s to be a chance.” Ochako asked.

“Hu-uh! Both me and Sensei are Quirkless. Those are a totally different set of Powers, I am a Quirkless Hero.” Izuku answered, chuckling.

“An amazing one.” Ochako answered while chuckling herself, and subconsciously burying her face a little in his hair, having missed that mass of _fluff_ enough to ignore the sweat both she and him were covered in to just enjoy the nostalgic feeling.

“We are almost there, just be patient.” he said.

“No need to hurry.” she replied while pressing her face just a bit more in his neck, thing that made BOTH blush at the contact.

**Not too far away -**

“AAAAAW! They are so damn cute!” Naruto, having sneaked inside, muttered pleased, and snapping a couple pictures he would send Inko later.

“They are, they are.” Rumi added, standing at his side and watching the two kids keep talking and reconnecting, albeit now in a very awkward way.

“You think…?”

“Clear is clear, it’s only a matter if they can actually admit that!” Rumi answered, laughing.

**Back to Izuku -**

“S-S-So, did you get the scholarship?” Izuku asked, awkwardly feeling unhappy about having to let go of Ochako now that the infirmary was on sight.

“Y-Yeah. It was difficult, but I managed to get just good-enough grades to be eligible, you can’t imagine how happy was my father.” Ochako answered, secretly just as unhappy for their small trip to be over.

“I was sure you would get it, you are smart.”

“Not really, but thank you.” she replied with a small smile.

“H-Here we go.” he said once a near teacher, chuckling, directed them towards Recovery Girl.

“Good Evening! I take from your position that the wounded is the girl.” the old lady said.

“Yes, Madame.” Ochako said.

“Good Evening, Recovery Girl-san.” Izuku said while letting Ochako dismount from his back.

“It’s strange having you in my domain as a Visitor instead of Guest, it’s a rarity.” the old woman said with a chuckle while giving a rapid check-up to Ochako’s legs.

“You met already?”

“I had to patch him up after each training session, Dearie. In think there isn’t a single inch of his body that had not been covered in bruises at least once thanks to his _Sensei_.”

“But it worked.” Izuku muttered with a small voice.

“That it did. Just see to not make it an habit, or I will start to believe you to be a Masochist.” Recovery Girl warned him in answer with a very stern tone.

“Y-Yes, Madame!” the boy yelped in answer, making Ochako giggle a little.

“As for you, little girl. Nothing extreme, few bruises and a sprained ankle, you were very lucky.”

“Thank goodness!” Ochako said with an elated sigh.

“There! All new! You can get your girlfriend out, Izuku.” Recovery Girl said once done giving the last touches to Ochako’s treatment.

“G-G-G-girlfriend?!” both teens shrieked in answer, looking ready to die in embarrassment.

“Naruto told us about your two girlfriends, you know? Every teacher in UA knows. If you were wondering, the other one passed the Recommendation Exam not too long ago, so you will go to school with both, aren’t you happy?” Recovery Girl said with a devious teasing smile.

“E-E-E-Everybody knows?!” Izuku asked in horror.

“Everybody?!” Ochako added just a fraction of a second later.

“All of us in the Staff, Nezu comprised.” the old woman confirmed.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Two ashamed screams of horror then echoed in every corner of UA High School, making a certain blond Shinobi chuckle amused at a job well done.

**Extra Scene – Bakugo’s Martyrdom -**

**UA High School – Class 1A – Recess -**

“Come again?” Izuku asked in disbelief.

“Since you are still not letting go of your grudge…”

“Well deserved grudge.”

“Semantics. Since you can’t let go of the past issues we had as kids, I am giving you a boon to finally resolve this issue.” Bakugo declared haughtily.

“Which is?” Izuku asked with narrowed eyes.

“I will let you hit me for three minutes.”

“Hitting you.” Izuku said.

“Yes.”

“For Three minutes.”

“Exactly.”

“And there won’t be repercussions.”

“Not even one.” Bakugo answered with a very condescending tone.

“And I can use my full strength?”

“As long as it does not cause crippling damages.”

“...Why are you doing this?” Izuku finally asked.

“The second Brutal Fingering you gave me,”

“ **Sennen Goroshi**.” Izuku corrected him, frowning.

“Same thing. That vicious and uncalled-for attack you unleashed on me for my righteous indignation at surpassing my score in the ball throwing exercise...Where you Cheated, by the way.”

“I did not!” Izuku answered, looking extremely offended at the accusation.

“You did, but I am more disappointed you were so blatant about it more than anything else. As I was saying, that vicious and unneeded violence made it clear that there is still some lingering anger against me. Anger totally misplaced.”

“That’s debatable.” Izuku answered with a growl, and already getting in the right mindset to accept the deal he was being offered.

“So I decided to put an end to this myself as the Mature One between us: You can hit me for three minutes with no repercussions, but in exchange we will consider ourselves even and start from scratches, as if everything before now never happened.”

“...You DO know that in order for us to ‘ _be even’_ I will really, REALLY have to hurt you?” Izuku asked.

“Contrary to those _pansies_ we share a class with,” Bakugo said, unconcerned, and driving even lower any sympathy the rest of Class 1A may have at his predicament.

“I am not afraid of some pain.” he finished saying, voice oozing superiority complex.

“So you want to save our friendship, through physical pain?”

“I wouldn’t call it saving as everything was just a big misunderstanding of yours, but whatever floats your boat, Deku.” Bakugo answered with a shrug.

“...Start the timer, Iida.” Izuku said with a dark tone.

“I don’t think-”

“ **START THE TIMER!** ”

“YESSIR!” Iida shrieked in answer, once properly terrorized by the _**HORRIFYING GLARE**_ Izuku sent him, one of the many tricks Naruto taught Izuku into unleashing at will.

“Good to know you can be reasonable! So? What will it be? A Punch or-”

_WHAM!_

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” with a very high-octave shrilly scream, Bakugo felt his testicles about to shoot-out from his ears as Izuku’s kick nailed his crotch with zero mercy.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

_And it was only the beginning…_

“What is happening here?” Aizawa asked as soon as he entered the class and saw the sorry spectacle.

“Bakugo and Midori-chan are finally making peace, Sensei.” Tsuyu answered.

“Oh? Is it actually working, Katsuki?”

“HE KEEPS KICKING ME IN THE DICK! WHY?! WHY DOES HE KEEP KICKING ME IN THE DICK?!”

“It’s the price of redemption, I fear.” Aizawa answered with a sigh.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Said that, both class and teacher patiently waited for the three minutes to pass, with the girls already planning to ask Izuku to repeat that show should Mineta overstep in his pervert ways.

  


_I am as straight as a ruler, but He is so damn handsome as an adult..How?! Why Anime Heroes get old so nicely? Is it their diet?! XD_

**As you can see, I changed slightly my plans for Bakugo.**

**But only slightly, he will still be the usual insufferable bastard, only with a bit of a soft spot for Izuku.**

**I found-out about the “ _Villain Izuku Waifu_ ” thing, that while strange at times, it was kind of an interesting twist on the Izu-Baku dinamic.**

**Nothing sexual here, just something different to not make Bakugo ‘ _Stale’_**

**For me at least.**


	5. Hero Course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku got in UA! JOY! CELEBRATIONS! He will finally start his path to Heroism.  
> As a Quirkless...But with Ninja Techniques that is just a matter of semantics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty happy about this chapter, considering that I try to always make it a bit "Different" when it comes to important scenes like the entrance exam or Aizawa's Quirk Test. Trying to make it just a bit "new" every time so to not make it stale.  
> I hope I managed, even just in part.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing, please support the official releases of what I use.
> 
> Pairing: Izuku/ Momo/Ochako.
> 
> I am also preparing a "Collection" of first chapters of stories with Izuku. all discarted ideas I scrapped before writing the stories I have posted in my account, I am just polishing them a little so to make them presentable...and a few still look palatable enough to consider turning them into a full-fledged story.

**UA High School – Entrance Hall -**

The entrance of the building was swarmed in new students clamoring to enter and older  boy and girls looking at them with either amusement or sadness as they remembered when it was them to do the same the first day of school in one of the most famous school for Heroes ( _In great part thanks to All Might himself being a former student of the place_ ).

“Izuku! Over here!” Ochako yelled, catching the attention of the boy that immediately hurried to join her side.

“You are late,” she said, chuckling.

“I-I couldn’t sleep last night, I was too excited,” he admitted.

“Me too, you ran all the way here?” she answered.

“Hu-uh! My mother wanted to accompany me, but...She is otherwise occupied.” Izuku answered with a strained tone.

“Occupied?” the girl asked, confused.

“My dad came visiting...And apparently mom keeping in shape had an _effect_ on him,” he answered.

“An effect...Oh!...Oooh…” it took a second but when she did get what he meant her face burned red.

“Yes. I hope they will be careful,” he said with a squeamish tone.

“You mean using protection?”

“No. Mom is stronger than what she looks, I am more worried she will snap dad in half if she gets too much into it.”

“ _Yikes_!” Ochako squeaked in shock.

**Midoriya Household -**

“Round fifteen.” Inko said with a predatory glint in her eyes.

“No! Please! Mercy!” Hiashi answered with a pitiful tone, and a small white flag could be seen peeking from his crotch area under the bed covers.

“I was not asking.” the woman replied.

“ _KYAAAAAAAH!_ ”

**Back to Izuku -**

“Will your dad be okay?” Ochako asked, faintly remembering the very rare times she actually met the man.

“He will adapt...Or mom will force him to. We unknowingly were conscripted into the “ _Ninja Lifestyle_ ” of Konoha, so now he’ll have to catch-up in a way or another.” Izuku answered, sighing.

“Ninja Lifestyle? Which is?”

“Live, Love and Die _**Hard.**_ ”

“Wow. So the weights too are part of it?”

“No. That’s because my Sensei is a merciless bastard,” Izuku answered, sighing.

“Language.”

“How would you describe him then?” he asked.

“...Yes.”

“You tried those weights, what was your verdict?”

“That no sane man should wear those things for more than-”

“Mine are a couple thousand times heavier than _those_ _you tried_.”

“How are you still alive?!”

“Dunno.”

“Then why are you still wearing them?”

“I am used to them by now. And actually, I now _need them_ to move and do everything as a normal human, I would need a long of time to learn to live without them now. And Even if I wanted them gone, Sensei says I can’t remove them until I am twenty, he will continue increasing them until that day arrives and I ‘ _Graduate’._ ”

“It sucks.” Ochako declared.

“Oh, yes! It does.”

“Over here! HEY! You two!” it was then that they heard the deep voice of a boy with bird head call them to catch their attention.

“Yes?” Izuku asked.

“You have been assigned to 1A, yes? I have met only 1B students until now...” he asked.

“Yes we did, why?” Ochako asked.

“I can’t find the damn class, you mind if I stick with you? My name is Tokoyami, Fumikage Tokoyami. And this is _Dark Shadow_ , my Quirk.” the birdman answered as a shadowy silhouette looking similar to him appeared behind his back.

“Izuku Midoriya, Nice to meet you.”

“Ochako Uraraka, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure is mutual. So? Can I come with you? I didn’t get one of those fancy maps so I am getting a bit lost here,”

“Of course! We’ll help you,” Izuku answered with a friendly smile.

“Thank you. I tried asking around, but I only met other lost people or upper years that were already running late and could not stick around to help me,” Tokoyami answered, grateful, while falling in step with them.

“It’s okay,” Ochako answered.

“Sorry if I am nosy, though...Your Quirks? I take they are not Mutation Type since you look human still…”

“Oh! Right! I have a _Gravity Quirk_ , everything I touch with all five fingers have the gravity pull erased, so they float...I CAN float myself as well...I-I kind of have a time limit though, if I use my Quirk too much I get sick.” Uraraka answered.

“Quite the powerful Quirk, impressive.” Tokayami answered, making her smile sheepish.

“Thank you.”

“…”

“...What about you?”

“I am a ninja.”

“...Yes? And?”

“Ah, normal stuff: I can walk on water and walls, summon Toads, create clones, use elemental attacks, create sealing tags that bind, explode, contain, seal, paralyze, etc; I can cast illusions...You know, Standard Ninja techniques.” Izuku answered, shrugging.

“That...Doesn’t sound normal _at all_.” Tokoyami admitted, looking a bit wide-eyed.

“Uh?”

“It’s okay, Tokoyami-san, his Quirk is just very Versatile.” Uraraka answered, chuckling amused.

“If you say so.”

“Actually, I am Quir-”

“AH! It’s Midori-chan!” a new voice said, happy, and interrupting Izuku’s revelation.

“Midoriya-san!” and then another joined the female voice immediately after.

“Iida-san! Tsuyu-s-”

“Yes?” the Frog Girl replied with narrowed eyes.

“T-T-Tsuyu-tan!” the young ninja _**immediately**_ corrected himself mid-sentence.

“Hn!” Tsuyu said with a satisfied smile.

“You know each other?” Tokoyami asked.

“ _Kero!_ We met during the Entrance Exam. I saw the scoreboard, Izu-chan! You went wild,” Tsuyu replied, chuckling.

“I...Was in a bad mood and may have took it out on the robots,” Izuku admitted, ashamed.

“It still brought good results, so don’t feel ashamed. We didn’t see you arrive and got worried, come, class is this way!” Iida answered.

“Thank you! Please lead the way!” Tokoyami answered, grateful.

“Tsuyu Asui, and this is Iida Tenya.”

“Tokoyami, nice to meet you.” he replied.

**A short run later – outside Class 1-A -**

“Here we are, just in time.” Ochako said with a grateful tone.

“It would be unsightly to be late the first day, so we hurried to find you,” Iida answered, adjusting his glasses, although showing a friendly smile.

“Thank you, Iida-san, Tsuyu-tan!” Izuku answered.

“ _Kero!_ Friends are for these moments of emergency too! Let’s go.” Tsuyu answered while opening the door.

“...And I said that this is MY DESK, you brain-dead shit!” and immediately saw Bakugo scare a short boy with hairballs on his head away from a desk on the first row.

“Kacchan…” Izuku sighed in dismay.

“Oh! If it isn’t the nerd! Where the fuck were you? I sent those two idiots to look for you and they were not coming back!” the blond answered with a savage smile, that probably in his head was supposed to be ‘ _friendly’_.

“You did not send us, Katsuki-san. And PLEASE try to limit the use of cuss words when in class,” Iida answered.

“Mind your fucking business, extra! I am talking to my friend,” Bakugo countered.

“Our status as friends is still up to debate, _Kacchan_.” Izuku answered, groaning.

“Come on, _Dek...Iru,_ don’t deny the obvious.” the other replied, still deep in his ‘ _Master Plan’_ to deny his being just a bully and bullshit his way out of any form of guilt so to get his childhood friend back.

“Dekiru?” Tokoyami asked.

“His Nickname! He calls me _Kacchan_ , and I call this little shitty nerd _Dekiru_. We use Nicknames like friends everywhere do, so _**DON’T**_ use it, you are not his friend.”

“We are friends now, so do use it, even just to annoy him,” Izuku whispered.

“I think I understand why you want to annoy him, he sounds a bit obnoxious.”

“You have no idea…”

“I can’t believe it! IZUKU!” a tall girl said with a happy voice.

“Yes? Do I know Y-” _Poomf!_

Izuku’s question went muffled when the tall girl hugged him tightly, “ _unfortunately_ ” pushing his face deep in her surprisingly well-developed chest thanks to his being a bit shorter than her.

“ _GUH!?_ ” the rasping, choking sound that tore its way out of Ochako’s throat sounded far from being healthy as her eyes bulged-out towards the scene.

“YOU BASTARD!” the short boy with hairballs shrieked as well, but nobody paid him any attention.

“ _I’m Dhorry, who’re u?_ ” Izuku asked again, trying to move his head up enough to have at least his eyes free from the _pillow_ _trap_ he was in.

“Huhuhu! It’s me, Momo!” the tall girl answered, smiling happily while petting his head, and unfazed by his getting a face-full of her breast.

“Momo-chan?!” Izuku gasped in shock once freed from the hug.

“You have not changed a bit! But you clearly trained hard! You feel like a piece of marble!” Momo answered, amazed.

“Sensei was relentless. But you...You…” he tried saying.

“Yes?”

“You are stunning!” he blurted-out.

“Thank you!” she replied with a demure smile.

“…” Ochako was feeling a bit unwell instead, a bit of ice was slowly forming in the pit of her stomach, freezing her insides.

“I-I-I mean...You look...N-Nice?”

“Stunning is a nice compliment, stick to that,” Momo replied, sounding almost mischievous.

“Okay!” Izuku squeaked in answer.

“Yo!...Is she your _Love_ _Rival_ or something?” Mina asked, curious.

“I...I don’t know?” Ochako answered.

“Girl, she is flirting with him full power,” Jiro answered.

“S-She is?”

“She was a bit cold until he arrived, now look at them talk like old friends,”

“W-We are old friends! Actually, we also used to be ‘ _A_ _three-way_ _Thing’_ when we were kids. But it was just a childish game of pretending!” 

“Then nobody ever told her it was all fake or make-believe, _Kero._ She seems still open to the idea of him being her boyfriend.” Tsuyu answered.

“N-N-Noo! I am sure they are just reminiscing the past!” Ochako answered with a forced smile.

“Do you remember this pic? I still got it!” Momo in the meantime was showing Izuku the screensaver on her phone with the two of them asleep together as kids.

“I have that picture too!” he answered with a happy smile.

“Really? I am glad! We kind of drifted apart through the years, though...Do you mind if I give you my new number? I had to change it, so like this we can talk again like old times! If you don’t mind, that is.” Momo said.

“Of course! I did miss talking with you!”

“I missed you too,” she replied.

“…”

“...Ochako-chan, she is stealing him away all right.” Mina declared with a deadpan tone.

“No! They are just friends I tell you!” the girl replied, stubborn.

“Will you say that as well if you walk on them going at it?” Jiro asked with narrowed eyes.

“Uhu?!”

“ _OH! IZUKU! TELL ME DIRTY THINGS WHILE WE COPULATE!”_ Inside Ochako’s head Momo’s voice echoed in a very erotic moan.

“ _Oh, MOMO! I am going to deflower you with my mighty male thing!_ ” and right after, Izuku’s voice answered, right before the two gave start to the Adult Scene, cheap cliché porn music playing in the background comprised.

“ARGH!” it was before the actual ‘ _insertion’_ could happen that Ochako gave a pained roar that forcefully banished the image from her head, and made _**the entire class**_ look at her in surprise at the outburst.

“Y-You okay?” Izuku asked, worried.

“I am fine! Very fine, thank you!” the girl replied while walking towards Momo to greet her.

“It’s nice to see you again, Momo-san!” she then said with a smile while putting herself between Momo and Izuku, and actually side-stepping left and right so to _stay_ between the two whenever he tried to look past her.

“Oh! Uraraka-san! I did not recognize you! How are you?” Momo asked with a happy smile once recognized her.

“I am okay, thank you! I did not see you at the entrance exam, how did it go?”

“I did not take part to that, I have been through the _Recommendation Exam_ to get in, instead,” Momo answered.

“...Figures…”

“Uh?”

“I mean, was it hard?” Ochako asked.

“A bit, but I pulled through.” she answered.

“Amazing!” Izuku said with a proud tone.

“I can tell you more if you want, you can come to my house like old times!”

“You sure? I don’t want to annoy you.”

“It won’t be a problem, you are always welcomed,” Momo answered.

“I am still here…” Ochako muttered.

“You can come too!...If you have to…” Momo answered.

“HE HAS TWO GIRLS FAWNING OVER HIM! THIS IS UNFAIR!” Mineta yelled in outrage.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Bakugo roared in answer, voice high enough to make the windows tremble.

“Okay! That’s enough noise. Sit down and stay put or your time here will be really short.” a man with a disheveled look and wearing a long scarf covering his face from the nose down hissed in annoyance while entering the room.

“A Hobo!” Kirishima shrieked in surprise.

“Shota-san!” Izuku yelled at the same time, only with a way happier tone.

“Uh? Ooh! You got in? I guess that moron was right about you being ready. Also, when at school it’s _Aizawa-Sensei._ ” the man answered with a raised eyebrow.

“AH! I-I am sorry!” the green-haired boy replied with a deep bow.

“Relax, I am not angry. As for you others: I am NOT a hobo. I am Shota Aizawa, also known as the Hero _EraserHead_. I will be one of your teachers...IF you pass my little Quirk Evaluation Test.”

“If?” Mina asked, worried.

“Yes. Disappoint me and I will drop you to _General Studies_ and you will kiss your dreams as Pro Heroes goodbye. Except Izuku.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Your _Shifu_ , since using ‘sensei’ will make things confusing, said that should you not pass he will personally and _**Physically**_ kick you out of UA, he even has a steel-capped boot he has prepared just for the occasion.” Aizawa answered with an uncaring shrug.

“Of course he has one ready…” Izuku muttered, already crying.

“It’s okay, you will make it. I believe in you.” Momo offered with a kind smile.

“M-Me too!” Ochako added immediately after.

“Thank you.”

“Drama Queen. Whatever, here, take this.” Aizawa said while taking-out a sleeping bag from behind his desk.

“Wha?!” many students gasped, confused.

“Not the bag, the gym clothes inside.” the Teacher said while zipping the thing open and showing that he had stuffed in it several identical gym clothes he then threw at each student as he called their names.

“Sho...Aizawa-sensei, do you have sleeping bags stashes everywhere in the school ground? I keep seeing you pull one out from every corner...” Izuku asked.

“A real PRO Hero is always ready for every situation.” Aizawa answered.

“...Like sudden naps?”

“ _EVERY SITUATION_ , Midoriya.” the teacher replied with a huff.

“Of course. Sorry, sensei.”

“Better. Just keep that thing with you for now, we are going to an open area where your Quirks will be put to test, there will be points to gain at each exercise, fail to get the minimum required points and it will be _General Studies_ for you. And the boot for Midoriya.” the Teacher instructed before marching towards the door and opening it.

“So? You coming? I can sign-off the entire class right now if you prefer.”

“COMING!” the entire 1A Class yelled as one, almost running over each other to follow Aizawa.

“That’s better.”

**Corridors -**

“Midori-chan?” Tsuyu asked.

“Yes?”

“ _What’s with that shitty nickname now?_ ” Bakugo hissed from the sidelines.

“Do you know Aizawa-sensei personally?”

“Sensei...Well, my _Shifu_ , as Aizawa-sensei suggested to call him to not make it confusing, works here. So he asked few colleagues for help once or twice.”

“Hey, Midoriya-shonen! You did it! You got in!” a giant passing-by said with a thunderous chuckle.

“Uh-hu! I can officially call you _sensei_ now, Gunhead-san!” he answered.

“Atta boy! Going to get your Quirk evaluated by _Grumpy_?” Gunhead asked.

“Yes, sensei.”

“I can hear you…” Aizawa hissed.

“Knock his socks off, m‘kay?” the muscled giant said, chuckling, and giving the boy a _LOUD_ slap to the back before walking away.

“ _Ribbit_. He too?” Tsuyu asked.

“Sometimes.” the boy whimpered while trying to massage his sore back.

“Aah! It’s the _Smol Fluffy Boy!_ ” a very attractive woman in a costume so skin-tight it looked actually painted on her body said right after, stopping just as she was about to enter a near class to hold lesson.

“Nemuri-san! I mean, sensei!” Izuku said with a wide smile.

_Poooooke! Fluff-Fluff!_

“Aah! My favourite stress relief passed the entrance exam! I knew you had it in you!” Nemuri Kayama, _AKA_ _ **Midnight**_ , said with a wide smile herself while poking Izuku’s cheek with a finger and ruffling his wild hair with her other hand.

“ _Grrrrr_ …” Kirishima could swear he heard two animal growls behind him, but when he looked back he only saw Momo and Ochako smile normally, causing him to gain a confused expression.

“Ahahaha! Sensei! I-It tickles!”

“I have a Test to run, Nemuri. Let go.”

“Five more minutes!” the woman, sporting spinning flowers and sparkles floating around her face, kept poking the young ninja’s adorable freckled cheeks without a care in the world.

Behind  Izuku , unseen, two boys kept glaring at him while somehow crying blood and muttering ‘ _Midoriya, you bastard.’_ under their breath, oblivious that they will say that a lot in the upcoming years as Izuku’s classmates.

“No.” Aizawa answered, and once opened the door to the classroom she was about to enter, he unfolded his scarf and whipped it towards Nemuri to tie her chest and then forcefully throw her inside the class so to then close the door.

“ _THAT’S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A WOMAN!_ ” was heard screaming from inside while the group pressed forward.

“Whatever.” the man answered.

“Your _Shifu_ asked for help to a lot of people, Midoriya-kun.” Iida said in surprise.

“Well, He is-”

“HEY! You did it! Congratulations, Izuku!” another teacher said with a happy smile as they passed by her, Present Mic that was talking with her simply gave him a thumbs-up and a proud smirk instead.

“Thank you, Ectoplasm-sensei, Mic-sensei!”

“As he was about to say...Yes, he did ask to a couple of us for help. You will meet him soon and often as his ‘ _Domain’_ is the school Gym, a place he rules over with quite the iron fist I am told, and there you will learn his true horror: he has a damn good way with words. Only Nezu seems able to tell him _NO_ , and even he struggles.”

“ _Shifu_ calls it ‘ _ **Talk no Jutsu**_ ’.” Izuku muttered.

“Doesn’t sound threatening.” Mineta answered, unimpressed.

“Hope to never be on the receiving end of it then...That or of his ‘ _ **Flashback Punch**_ ’.” the young ninja answered.

“The what?”

“Don’t ask. That thing has _broken_ men and women that used to have unshakable will.” Aizawa muttered, shivering.

**A long Walk Later (And once everybody had the time to wear the gym clothes) – Quirk Evaluation Area -**

“HOP! HOP! HOP! HOP! Keep the rhythm!” a stern voice was heard order as a blond man wearing ANBU gear and with a fox mask attached at his hip came into view.

“Still here?” Aizawa asked with a groan.

“Tetsutetsu, keep-up, I am seeing you falling behind!”

“I am trying, damnit!” a guy with sharp teeth and unruly spiked hair roared back in-between his panting fits.

“No pain no gain! You guys said it was too easy, so I felt obliged to step-up! Aren’t you happy now?” the blond shinobi asked with a cheeky smile.

“NO!” the entire class replied with a tired scream.

“Good!...Hey! Aizawa-kun! You are here earlier!” he then said once acknowledged EraserHead presence.

“You are the one that’s late, Naruto.” Aizawa answered with a sigh.

“They were underestimating my training regimen, so I was punishing them.” the other replied, huffing.

“Please act like an adult, Mic is already a handful, I don’t need another one like him!”

“Nope!”

**With Class 1A -**

“That mask! Is he really _**Inari**_?” Mezo asked with wide eyes.

“Huhuhu! Not a lot of people has seen _Shifu’s_ face outside Missions, somehow when he is not serious nobody recognizes him.” Izuku answered, chuckling.

“Shifu? You mean...”

“Izu-chan! Finally here!” Naruto was heard exclaim in happiness as he neared the group.

“ _ **HE**_ is your _Shifu_?!” Mina asked in surprise, shocked just as the rest of the class was.

“HI! I am Naruto Uzumaki. Call me Naruto-sensei or _**Inari-**_ Sensei if you meet me during class and Naru-chan if you meet me outside school!” the blond replied with a wide smile and a thumbs-up.

“It’s an honor meeting you, Sir.” Mezo answered while presenting his hand.

“Oh! So formal.” he answered while shaking the offered hand.

“I am a Fan, sir.”

“Cool!”

“Me too! Your fight against ‘ _Croco-Punk’_ is always a riot to watch!” Mina said.

“Who?”

“The guy with the Crocodile Quirk you shot through a wall with the _**Thousand Years of Pain**_ , Shifu.” Izuku suggested.

“Ooh! That guy! I love that fight too, I got the video saved on my phone.”

“Same here!” Mina answered proudly, showing said video on her phone AND the tiny _**Inari**_ dangling from it.

“It’s nice meeting you again, sensei.” Momo said with a bow.

“Uh? NO WAY! Momo-chan?! Daamn, you got prettier! Yep, it’s nice to see you again as well, in the end I caved and helped you get into the _Recommendation Exam_ , but you passed it with flying colors, so I don’t really feel THAT bad.” Naruto answered, smirking.

“I appreciated the help.” the girl answered with a small smile.

“And you must be little Ochako-chan then! My God you two have become two bombshells! The trick I taught you is helping?”

“Uh-hu, I am elongating my Time Limit by a lot thanks to you, Sensei.” Ochako answered, bowing as well.

“You helped me training this little bag of sugar, paying you back was the least I could do.” Naruto answered while patting Izuku’s head, making him flush in embarrassment.

“He trained them as well…” Mezo muttered under his breath, and Iida could swear he felt a tinge of _envy_ behind his words.

“Let me guess...You want to stay and watch.” Aizawa muttered with a sigh.

“Yep! Let me send a message to Gunhead to come take away the brats, it’s his class next.”

“And your other class?”

“I am sure they won’t mind a free period. Midnight-chan was very unhappy with the results of the last Test she put them through, so I bet she will be happy to have an extra hour to chew them off.” the blond replied with a shrug.

“Just go do your job!” Aizawa roared.

“Spoilsport! Then let me do it now…”

“Do what?...NO! Don’t you dare!”

_**Poof!** _

“GO, IZUKU, GO! GO, IZUKU, GO! YAAAY!” in a puff of smoke, Naruto was gone and in his place a blond woman with a simply _**indecent**_ Cheerleader outfit briefly appeared to wave around two fluffy pom-poms.

“Shifu…” Izuku, ashamed beyond belief, said with a whine making the girl giggle in just the right way to make the boys present turn brain dead, since all their blood rushed _somewhere else_ down south.

“Just a prank, just a prank. Don’t sweat it. Just do your best, you have what it takes to be a great Hero, you only need to believe in yourself.” Naruto answered while returning to normal before giving the boy a last pat on the head and then returning towards the school with the other dead-tired class tailing behind him.

“Sorry about that. Apparently he is only serious on the job.” Aizawa said with a sigh.

“He is a man! But he turned into a sexy girl! Man or Woman?! I have a _confused Boner_! It’s worst than rubbing one off to _**Ranma ½**_!” Mineta was heard shriek in absolute confusion.

“Okay! Show’s over!” Aizawa declared while clapping his hands so to reclaim the class’ attention.

“The thing is fairly simple. We’ll start with an easy one: _Ball Toss_! These little spheres have inside a small tracking device that will tell me how far you will throw it; you can use your Quirk freely, if you think that can help.

The farthest you throw, the better. Go crazy with your Quirks too, these are made to last! First place gets the most points.

Done this we’ll go through few other simple exercises I am going to use to evaluate your Quirks, it will be useful to understand your limits as well and measure yourself with your classmates in a safe and controlled environment. There will be points to gain in this little test, remember. I will be _mad_ at whoever gets to the last place, so if you don’t want to be the ‘ _Teacher’s Sworn Enemy’_ , you better give it your all.” Aizawa said before passing that small ball to Bakugo.

“Ever played softball?”

“Fuck yeah! Unbeatable champion!” he answered.

“Knocking everybody else unconscious doesn’t count, Kacchan!” Izuku said from the sidelines.

“It does, Nerd! And remember to cheer for me, Goddamnit! It’s your role!” he answered, making Aizawa’s eyebrow shot up in curiosity.

“I feel there is quite the story between you two, well, whatever. Stand there and shoot that ball as far as you can.” Aizawa said while pointing to the circle drawn on the floor next to him.

“Watch and be amazed!” Bakugo answered with a challenging tone as he stepped on the circle and cocked back his arm.

“ **DIE!”** the boy screamed with an animal roar, and accompanying the throw with an explosion that almost deafened the entire class, he shoot the ball far away.

_Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!…_

A long series of pings rang-out of Aizawa’s phone as he kept track of the distance the ball traveled in its fly.

“For your interest, each ping equals to ten meters.” the teacher said while keeping his eyes glued to the phone.

“Ah! I shoot that bitch in the stratosphere!” Bakugo said with a smug smile.

“Not really, but **705.2** meters is still a good result.” Aizawa answered, and behind him many students looked impressed.

_Clap! Clap! Clap! Cla…_

“My God...What am I doing?” Izuku muttered in horror as he caught himself giving a polite ‘ _Golf Clapping’_ at the result.

“AH-HA! See? See?! You know your place, _DekIRU!_ ” Bakugo declared with a ferocious smile.

“T-This means nothing! I am just being polite!”

“Yep! A polite _FRIEND_!”

“N-No!”

“Don’t lie to yourself, you know it’s true.” the other replied, smug beyond belief.

“N-NEVER!”

“While the soap-opera-like drama you two have ongoing is actually quite entertaining, we are on a schedule. You are next, _Little Green.”_ Aizawa butted-in, interrupting their arguing and tossing a new ball to Izuku.

“Yes, sensei!” the young ninja answered.

“Do your best, Nerd! Not better than me, but your best all the same.” Bakugo ordered while walking back to the others to try and bask in some admiration...And getting none to his hidden chagrin.

“I have questions…” Aizawa muttered, confused.

“Me too, sensei.” the kid answered, sighing.

“ _I would need to take off the weights to throw it properly...Jutsu it is then.”_ the boy thought in dismay while studying the ball in his hand.

“Well, here goes nothing…” Taking a deep breath, the young ninja surprised the other students by simply throwing the ball vertically above his head and then using both hands to fly through seals.

“ **Lightning Element: False Darkness!** ” the boy then said, literally vomiting a bright stream of lightning shaped like a crude spear that enveloped the ball and shot it forward _**FAR**_ _ **AWAY**_.

_PiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPiPi!_

Aizawa’s phone could hardly keep-up in measuring the distance as the ball immediately disappeared from view with each ping coming too fast for the previous one to be properly played.

_PiPiPiP- **FRRRRZ**_ **!**

“ _Uh?_ ” Aizawa muttered unsure as the signal stopped abruptly and anAlert popped-up.

“God...Keeping that going this long blew a hole in my reserves…” Izuku muttered, groaning.

“You actually fried it, that’s a first. Still, good result: **954 meters**. At least that was the distance measured before the ball stopped working, so it’s hard to say how far it would have gone otherwise.”

“I SAID TO NOT SURPASS ME, NERD!” Bakugo shrieked in ‘ _Prima Donna’_ fury.

“Sorry,”

“You are so not sorry at all!”

“Hey! I have an electricity Quirk too! We are _Lightning Buddies!_ Cool!” Kaminari said with an excited tone and a wide smile.

“Uh? What are you talking about?” Izuku asked.

“Your Quirk, dude! It’s about electricity, like mine! Nice!” the other replied.

“...No.”

“Uh?”

“Aah, you are coming-out clean?” Aizawa asked, fairly impressed.

“Better now than waiting for some Villain to try and use it against me.”

“True.” Aizawa admitted.

“What are you talking about?”

“Midoriya-san is a Quirkless. His is not a Quirk.” Aizawa said.

“...But he just shoot lightning from his mouth…”

“YOU ARE A ROBOT!” Kirishima said, eyes sparkling in wonder.

“Wha?”

“A Robot! Like those from that anime! _Dragon-_ something!”

“First off: it’s _Dragonball_. Second: the remake sucks, the Pre-Quirk-Era version is way better, except for ‘ _Super’_. Third: those were _Androids_ , not robots. And more Importantly: I am human!” Izuku answered, annoyed.

“He is human and a Quirkless, you’ll be free to ask him every question you want once we are done here…And _One Piece_ is the better show.” Aizawa interrupted them with a glare.

“We both know that is not the truth, Aizawa-sensei.” Izuku answered, crossing his arms in annoyance and walking away.

“ _Fanboy._ ” the Teacher muttered.

“Tch!”

“Next!” Aizawa ignored the haughty huff and simply tossed a ball to Tsuyu once she moved in position.

One after another all of them were called, although nobody managed to beat Bakugou’s record like Izuku did, thing that did not help the boy’s Ego this undefeated record continued until Ochako used her Gravity Quirk to _literally_ send the ball into the stratosphere, forcing Aizawa to award her with the awe-inspiring ‘ _Infinity’_ distance…

Making her immediately jump to the top of Bakugo’s ‘ _Enemy List’_ as an added extra.

“ROUND FACE!”

“He hates me now, isn’t he?” Ochako asked with a sigh of dismay.

“Kacchan kinda hates everybody, so you are not in immediate danger.” Izuku answered, patting her back.

“False, I don’t hate you, Dekiru.” Bakugo answered.

“If you don’t have a Quirk, how did you do that?” Toru asked.

“I...I am a ‘ _Social Experiment’_. Can a Quirkless become a Hero? Is a Quirk really necessary? SO here I am.” Izuku explained.

“Then how dis you shot lightning?” Todoroki asked.

“Have you ever seen those mangas where a Character uses their ‘ _Life Force’_ to fuel special Techniques?...It works the same way.”

“So you die if you overdo?” Tsuyu asked, making Bakugo’s eyes narrow dangerously.

“…”

“…”

“Midoriya-kun?” Iida asked with narrowed eyes.

“...Yes?” the boy whispered.

“ _EEEK!”_ he then shrieked when the tall boy grabbed his shoulders to glare at him from above his glasses at an inch from his face.

“Promise me you will never reach the point where you feel ‘ _tempted’_ to use some suicide technique.” he asked.

“P-Promise?”

“I too saw those scenes, and I don’t want to see a friend of mine destroy themselves like that, promise me you will actually listen to alternatives before trying the Martyrdom card!”

“Iida-chan? Am I seeing your childhood trauma acting up?” Tsuyu asked, amused.

“I won’t watch a friend of mine pull a ‘ _Ichigo’_ , okay?!” Iida answered, flustered.

“Tch! Drama Bicth.” Bakugou hissed, annoyed.

“Drama Queen, Bakubro.”

“Same thing.”

“Okay! Now that you all had your chance to throw the ball, we can finally move to the next exercise: _Running!_ The shorter time you take, the better.” Aizawa declared.

“Yes, Sensei!” the class answered as one.

“How come people didn’t throw a stint at you being _Quirkless_?” Mineta asked.

“I think they did, but Principal Nezu explained to them that I am a ‘ _One of a Kind’_ experiment, sort of. There was only one incident, then the people in charge seemingly calmed down and accepted only _one_ ‘ _Quirkless Hero’_ going around trained in this experimental way.”

“An incident?”

“I don’t know the details, sorry.” he answered, smiling sheepish.

** Flashback – Two years ago – Skyscraper Rooftop - **

“So, here I am! What do you want, Hawks?” Naruto asked.

“Oh! You know...Just some questions.” the Winged Hero answered, smirking.

“Questions?” the ninja asked.

“The people I work for, all white collars from the Government, want to know how two people without Quirks can do what they do. They are afraid you want to put the Status-Quo in chaos, so they are rightfully worried.”

“What me and my student do is nothing of their business, I just gave a boy a chance to be a Hero while I am trying to make a Living. That is not illegal.”

“It kinda IS if those guys want to.” Hawks answered, shrugging.

“...What do they want?”

“Details. Everything there is to know so that they can train THEIR Heroes. You know? People they ‘ _Manage’_ personally _._ ” 

“Absolutely no.” the shinobi answered immediately, turning around to walk away and missing Hawks horrified bout of scared sweating.

“ _FUCK! Okay...I hate doing this...But empty threats it is then!_ ” the winged Hero, scared shitless at the prospect of coming back empty-handed, swallowed hard before trying his last trick.

“If not you, I can always ask your student…” he said, watching the blond stop mid-step.

“…”

“He is a kid, right? I bet he would LOVE to talk to a Pro Hero!...And have him as a Guest with dinner...With his mother…” Hawks said, masquerading well the disgust he himself felt at his own words.

“ _Sorry! I have no choice!_ ” he mentally said.

“…”

“I either talk to you, or I look for him. What do you say?” he asked, pleased to see the blond turn around slowly to face him.

“Glad to see you being reason-”

_** PAIN! ** _

_** PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN! ** _

_** MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! ** _

Last thing Hawks saw before the world faded into pure agony, was the shinobi’s body turn orange-golden and several tails sprout from his back, then his brain short-circuited  to near-madness  in pain signals.

** One Hour later – UA High School – Nezu’s office -  **

The Rat-Man-Chimera was finishing his tea while perusing the daily report on the school’ lessons when his office door went forcefully kicked open and a bundle of bruised meat roughly slapped on top of his desk.

“….Ooough….” 

On closer inspection,  Nezu discovered that the groaning piece of ‘ _meat’_ was instead a human beaten black and blue  and looking as if something had chewed them for a long time.

“What’s the meaning of this, NEZU?!” Naruto roared, still with fox tails swishing angrily behind his back.

_ Sigh! _

“Let me make call…” Nezu answered with a tired sigh while pinching his nose.

He had finally recognized the brutalized guy as Hawks, and knowing the guys he  **“““““** _ **Secretly** _ **””””””** worked for, the Principal was only waiting for the inevitable moment where some white-collared moron tried sticking their nose where they shouldn’t just to appease their greed,  s o in a sense, he was already ready to stop  the  issue from turning into a disaster.

“Ten minutes.” the shinobi growled in answer.

** Back to the present -  **

“I don’t really know what happened, I only know that politicians got involved. But now I am in the clear,” Izuku answered.

“ _Try with ‘_ The Prime Minister had to get involved’…” Aizawa thought, sighing tiredly.

“So you’ll be alright? Being Quirkless and all?” Tokoyami asked, unsure.

“Quirkless? No problem, I am a Ninja!” Izuku answered, smirking.

** Roll Credits! **

** I could not help it, I had to make this sad joke.  **

** I am sorry. **

  
_(The last thing Hawks saw before Naruto kicked the shit out of him for an hour straight_ )


	6. School Days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny bit of slice of life before things go down the Drain during the USJ incident.  
> (I still can't wait for the day I can use the Weights dropping scene. I LOOOOOOOVE IT!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty happy about this chapter, considering that I try to always make it a bit "Different" when it comes to important scenes like the entrance exam or Aizawa's Quirk Test. Trying to make it just a bit "new" every time so to not make it stale.  
> I hope I managed, even just in part.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing, please support the official releases of what I use.
> 
> Pairing: Izuku/ Momo/Ochako.

( _ **Story's Cover Image belongs to** Shinigami Arts **of Youtube, please leave him a thumbs-up if you happen to pass by his awesome channel)**_

**Pairing: Izuku/ Momo/Uraraka.**

**UA High School – Class 1A -**

“So, it is my... _Honor_...To introduce you to your temporary Heroics Teacher until Toshinori himself will fix his schedule to take over: Rumi Usagiyama.” Aizawa said with a tired sigh while introducing the Bunny Hero to the class.

“Still the ball of sunshine I remember, Aizawa!” Rumi answered, smirking amused.

“To you others instead...I held no hope for ANY of you...Except one, but I am here just for this reason: to turn you into REAL Heroes!” she then said.

“Who’s the one you are singling out?” Toru asked.

“Little _Green Bean_ down there! I DID help along training him, after all! So I know he is already on the right path.” she answered, making Izuku look down with a bashful expression.

“You too trained him?!”

“Yup! I did! Isn’t that right, Icchan?”

“Yes you did, Rumi-san…” he muttered.

“ _ **AH-HEM!**_ ” the Bunny Hero glared at him while clearing her throat _LOUDLY_.

“...A-A-Auntie Rumi…” Izuku sad with a low, ashamed whisper.

“Better!” Rumi said, smirking in victory and looking amused at the hateful glares of envy the boys in the class sent Izuku.

“That’s not proper of a teacher, Rumi-san,” Aizawa said, sighing.

“Kiss my ass, Shota!...No, don’t do it, that’s private property and I am very faithful. Kiss that boy’s ass instead!” she answered while pointing at Mineta.

“HEY!” the small teen yelled in outrage at seeing Aizawa shudder heavily.

“God, please, make it so that idiot of Toshinori hurries up!” the gruff man begged while looking at the sky just as the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

“Recess, brats! Hurry up and get back here for your first lesson! I am eager to see what I will need to work with!” Rumi demanded while pointing at the door.

“Yes, sensei!” the students answered as one while hurrying out.

**Corridors -**

“Want to have lunch together?” Momo asked while showing the bento box she had made herself.

“If it’s not a problem,” Izuku answered, unsealing from his arm tattoo a similar box.

“Those Seals are incredible, you know?” she admitted, chuckling.

“They have their use.” He answered, smiling wide himself.

“I am coming too!” Ochako said as she joined the two.

“We were actually waiting for you,” Momo answered.

“Uh? Really?”

“Uh-hu! Let’s go!” Izuku answered.

“Oh! Lead the way then!” the girl said.

“HEY! YOU!” it was then that a voice rang through the corridor, making _everyone_ stop abruptly.

“Uh? Me?” Izuku asked while pointing at himself.

“Yes! You! I saw you during the entrance test! You used the **_Go-Ken_** Style!” the red-haired girl said while pointing at him with an accusatory finger.

“...How do you know that name?” Izuku asked with narrowed eyes.

“My family knows enough about that style to recognize it everywhere! And I am here to take it from you! As my right as the Heir of the Kendo Family!” she declared.

“Kendo family? Never heard of it.”

“Itsuka-chan, please don’t make a scene…” a girl with horns and horse-like legs begged her.

“Not now, Pony! This is too important!”

“I don’t know what you have against the **_Go-Ken_** , but I have no intentions to fight! I was taught it as a way for me to have the occasion to become a Hero, and I promised to protect the secrets I was taught until the day I will retire as a Hero and choose my Heir!” Izuku answered.

“So you have no intentions of handing over everything you know?” the girl asked while marching towards him with heavy steps.

“No, I am sorry, but as for now I can’t.” he answered, quietly handing the bento to Ochako following the danger signals blaring from his instinct.

“Then you leave me no choice! Ah!” Itsuka yelled, moving to grab his arm to use it as a leverage to throw him to the ground.

“Nh!” switching gear immediately, the young ninja seconded the momentum while twisting his arm free to land on a roll and rapidly get back on his feet.

She followed him and delivered a spinning kick he met by rising his right arm at an angle, flexing his muscles at the moment of impact making her leg _bounce off_.

A knee hit came from her left as soon as her feet touched ground again, met half-way by his left hand that caught it and forcefully pushed it back down.

“GIVE ME THE _**GO-KEN!**_ ” Itsuka ordered with a roar as both arms moved in a blur of motion to grab him.

“Why?” he asked, chaining an elbow block with the left arm with his right hand grabbing her still outstretched arm to twist it behind her back.

“JUST GIVE IT UP!” unperturbed, the girl tried elbowing Izuku on the stomach with her free arm, and smashing her head on his nose as soon as his own free hand caught that.

“ARGH! What is your head made of?!” and shrieking in pain when he moved his forehead down so that she could hit that instead of his nose, before pushing her away.

“Can you please calm down?” Izuku begged again as more and more students started amassing in the hallways, attracted by the noise.

“Never! You somehow know that fighting style, and I was told to have you spit out the details about it _by any means necessary_ ,” she answered.

“Why?” he asked.

“My ancestors have been hunting down the last known users for centuries, but they changed name for some reason and managed to slip under the radar. We know barely a technique or two beyond the highly-recognizable initial stance, but without a proper Master, or at least a student, that’s useless.”

“So you wish to add the **Go-Ken** to your family’s style? Why?”

“Because that style was the cause of a crippling defeat of one of said ancestors. Before that incident the Kendo Style used to be undefeated, so we want to fix that old moment of shame, that’s all.” Itsuka answered, sighing.

“So is a matter of family honor?” Momo asked, eyes narrowing.

“Grandfather told me I had to do this, he was adamant in me doing this. It’s a sour spot for my family, and honestly, Midoriya, you don’t look anything special so that style could be declared a waste if used by you.” she answered.

“That is absurdly rude, Itsuka-san. You cannot say something like that about somebody you don’t even know!” Tenya said, frowning.

“ _Ribbit!_ Weather must be nice from the top of that pedestal!” Tsuyu added with a disapproving tone.

“I probably am not good enough for this style and my training…” Izuku admitted with a low voice.

“But the only person that has the final say about it is _**myself only**_ , and I already decided I will do my best to _become_ worthy of my power no matter what. You will have to do better than this to prove me wrong!” he then said while finally taking the initial stance of the _**Go-Ken**_ Style.

“Then hurry up, because I am not-”

_Step._

_**WHAM!** _

The palm-thrust that landed on her stomach felt inhumanly hard, even for her trained physique, there was simply too much _weight_ behind that attack that made her fly back; the fact that it took the boy barely a second to both cover the distance between them and land the attack too was shocking.

“I-”

**_CRACK_!**

The tiles cracked again as the young ninja burst of speed launched him forward towards her.

_**WHAM!** _

Itsuka regretted rising her arm to parry the high kick her sent her way the moment his leg caught her elbow with the strength of a sledgehammer, making her feel like her arm was about to snap in two like a twig while her knees gave-in under her.

“ _Sei-YAH!”_

_**WHAM!** _

The _One-Inch-Punch_ was considered only a fancy trick in modern times, but apparently a _**Go-Ken**_ practitioner could actually use it in battle, as demonstrated by Istuka _x-crossed_ arms desperate defense being almost smashed open by the thing while she went pushed skidding back.

“ _I-It’s rattling my bones! HOW!?_ ” the girl thought in worry, since as far as she was aware, the boy was a _Quirkless_ , so fully Human instead of owning any _**Super-Strength Quirk**_.

“I have nothing to do with your ancestors’ defeat and I have no intentions on being part of whatever feud the Kendo Family has ongoing with whoever practices the _**Go-Ken Style**_ , but I was taught this from the only man that saw potential in me even as a Quirkless! I will die before going against his faith in me!”

“Then I will force you to hand it over!”

_**BANG! CRACK!** _

“ _Ugh!”_ Itsuka groaned mentally, biting-down the pain of her leg as he decided to counter her flying kick by _headbutting_ her shin, and by the sound she heard, something definitely gained cracks, and she knew it was not his forehead.

“Itsuka! Stop!” Pony Tsunotori begged with a worried tone.

“Tch! I am not down yet!”

“...You DO realize I am not putting force behind my attacks, yes?” Izuku asked.

“Uh?!”

“I am only using the momentum of my sprints to hit, not my muscle strength. As a Martial Artist, you should have noticed.”

“I-I-I did notice that! But that’s just because you are underestimating me! Is it because I am a girl?!”

“No, it’s because I don’t want to cripple, or God forbid, Kill you. The _**Go-Ken**_ focuses on internal damages. It is listed under the label of _**Koppoujutsu**_ for a reason.” ( _ **‘Attack Against Bones Technique**_ ’).

“I don’t believe-”

_CRACK!_

“ _You…_ ” Itsuka finished saying with a whimper when she saw the boy easily poke a hole into the concrete wall with his finger, a perfectly-cut hole without the smallest crack around the rim.

“I am not impressed! I can do that too!” she hurried to say, sweating heavily.

“BUUUUUUUULLSHIIIIIIIIT!” Katsuki answered from the sidelines making her face blush crimson.

“I can! I-I-I just don’t want to damage the school property!” she answered.

 _Sigh!_ “I don’t want to fight, Itsuka-san. We are both here to become Heroes...Please let’s fight together, not against each-other.” Izuku pleaded.

“…”

“...Oh! FINE! But I expect you to come talk to my grandfather and my dad, YOU have to tell them you have no intention of giving-up the _**Go-Ken**_ no matter how hard I tried! I have no intention of being accused of slacking-off!” the girl answered, huffing.

“Okay!” the boy accepted with a wide, blinding smile.

“Shake it, or I won’t believe you.” she ordered while presenting her hand.

“Oh! Of course!” Izuku answered, moving to grasp her hand.

“YOU FELL FOR IT!” only for Itsuka to jump him once he came into her reach.

“ _I_ _did it_!” She mentally cheered once grabbed his wrist with both hands and trapped his left arm in a perfect hold with her legs crossed behind his head! Now they will both fall to the ground and her submission lock will be completed!

“Now what?” Izuku asked, curious and disappointed in her at the same time.

“Eh?”

The problem was that they were NOT falling to the ground and his arm was not fully stretched either no matter how hard she pulled, in fact, HER back was perpendicular to the ground while he was still on his feet!

_**HE WAS HOLDING HER ENTIRE BODY-WEIGHT ON HIS LEFT ARM ALONE!** _

“H-HOW?!” Itsuka asked with a shriek, as even by enlarging her hands he did not bulge but merely lowered himself on a squat to keep his balance.

“You are very light compared to the weights I use for training. Can you PLEASE calm down now?” Izuku answered with a begging tone, and making her pale even more by _lifting her_ a bit more from the ground by moving his arm up once gauged how much her weight increased.

“I am not defeated yet.”

“I can punch you really hard really easy from this position.” he countered.

“ _EEEK_!”

“That’s some nice arm strength, Midoriya.” Aizawa admitted with a raised eyebrow as he too finally joined the scene.

“Sensei!” both students said as one.

“Please let go of him, you know we do not condone fighting between students.” Aizawa asked with a tired sigh.

“But-but! But he knows a Fighting style my family has been hunting-down for generations! I was tasked with forcing him to spit-out everything he knows about the _**Go-ken!**_ ” she answered with a tone extremely close to a childish whining.

“Does that fighting style belong to your family?” the teacher asked with narrowed eyes.

“...No?” Itsuka answered with a sheepish smile.

“Then you have no ground to demand him to hand it over, Generations-Long Jealousy is not a good justification. Now let go of him or I _WILL_ take the matter in my hands and I assure you you won’t like what will happen. This is a school for Heroes, not hooligans.”

“Yes, Sensei…” with a low voice full of defeat, Izuku was finally freed from the lock, for the relief of Momo and Ochako that looked VERY CLOSE at intervening themselves.

“Good. Now hurry up and have your recess, your next class is about to start.” Aizawa said while jabbing a thumb towards the opposite end of the corridor.

“Yes, Sensei…Can I go to see Recovery Girl before that? My legs and arms are in a bad shape.” the girl answered.

 _Sigh!_ “Yes, you can.”

“Thank you, sensei.” said that, Itsuka finally left, walking away with her head held low in shame.

“ _I am not defeated yet! If I can’t force him to talk, I’ll just seduce him! He is a boy after all, they_ _all_ _think with their_ _penises_ _!_ ” Itsuka thought with a subtle devious glint flashing briefly in her eyes.

“…”

“…”

“...She is going to try to seduce him.” Momo muttered with a deadpan tone.

“Clear as a day.” Ochako confirmed with a scrunched nose.

“How can you tell?” Izuku asked, confused.

“A woman can tell,”

“Isn’t it a bit sexist? Believing she can get everything just because _some boys_ easily fall prey to seduction?” he asked, offended.

“It is, but I can’t fully fault her, she doesn’t know you as well as we do.” Momo answered, showing him a gentle smile.

 _Sigh!_ “I do not need this…” Izuku muttered with a sigh of dismay.

“You are strong, you’ll pull through. And we will be there as well to watch your back,” Ochako answered, grabbing his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“Thank you.”

**With Itsuka -**

“I am not defeated yet! I will force him to tell me everything!” she declared while limping her way to the infirmary

“Itsuka-chaaaaan?” a voice said behind her as a pair of hands clamped down on her shoulders with an iron grip.

“Let’s have a little talk, shall we?” Naruto said with a pure, innocent smile and _**Ominous Intentions**_ rolling off of him in waves like a miasma of darkness that made the rest of the students vacate the corridors FAST.

“Se-Sensei!” the girl shrieked with a small voice.

“Guess who taught Izuku the _**Go-Ken**_? It’s somebody that is also VERY, VERY PROTECTIVE of him! And He also teaches P.E here! Your very next class! Isn’t it just a nice coincidence?” the blond man said, smile losing even more humanity the more he talked.

“M-MERCY! I-I-I am wounded already!”

“There are worst things to do as a punishment than a couple push-ups, dear. I will let Nezu-san decide your punishment, but for now you will start by washing the socks of your classmates by hand after my class, and doing so for a week. I am told that a couple of them have not changed theirs in a while, so I hope you like the smell of cheese.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

**Later that day – Class 1A -**

Aizawa was looking at the assembled class with bloodshot eyes and a groan behind each word whenever he talked.

“Before we start lesson, I suggest you all to not make plans for tomorrow, as you were probably already warned about, we will spend the entire day outside on a field trip.” he said.

“We were told to be ready, sensei! Just not exactly _where_ we will be going,” Momo answered.

“Ah, _that_. You’ll have to blame Principal Nezu for that, as an extra layer of security, only me and few other teachers know about where we’ll be going, to avoid leaks and find hordes of paparazzi hoping to find some stupid new scoop waiting for us, or worse, upcoming _Villains_ already there waiting for our arrival in hope of making a name for themselves with a lucky shot.” Aizawa answered.

“So we will know where we are going only once we arrive there, Aizawa-sensei?” Mina asked, rising her hand.

“Pretty much, Ashido. As I said, blame our esteemed Principal’s paranoia.”

“...My Paranoia, as you called it, has kept us all alive several times in the past! Yahahahaha!” Nezu himself answered.

“FUCK! HOW!?” Aizawa shrieked at seeing the rat man pop-out from the back of his scarf.

“There are not only two ninjas in this school! I am no amateur myself!” the Principal answered, fully surfacing from the scarf to sit on the teacher’s desk and enjoying the class hurriedly scampering to their feet to greet him.

“Good evening!” the entire class said as one, bowing.

“It will only take a minute, have no fear.” Nezu said while studying every student in the class, randomly lingering a bit longer on this or that face.

“You all are showing great results in your studies, either in the practical tests or the mere written quiz...More or less, if we go by grades, YAHAHAHAHA!” he then said, making few turn sheepish if their grades were not exactly _stellar_.

“As I imagine you and many others noticed, we are planning to enlarge the school a bit and are planning to build something. I will immediately shutdown the rumor about us adding a _Prison_ for the more _‘Wild’_ students here. Neither are we building a _‘Sexy Dungeon’_ , even if only a single student in the entire school seemed to hope that to be the case. I won’t give their names for reason of privacy.”

Mineta had the grace to shrink a bit under the combined glare of the entire class.

“That kind of Dungeons are expensive, believe me, Midnight already checked and had to relent since our annual budget can’t cover it.”

“...That explains why she was mopping around so much lately.” Aizawa muttered.

“What we are building is just a bit more mundane, but until we get the green light from our accounting department, I don’t feel like disclosing what it will be, let it be a surprise.” Nezu said, chuckling.

“As for tomorrow instead, I must ask you to finish every homework you have for the next two days sooner, I won’t spoil the surprise, but I believe you will be a wee bit too tired once done, and I won’t let you use it as an excuse to bring her sloppily-made essays and the like; remember: A GOOD Hero has a good brain too on their shoulder, not just a flashy Quirk. Do not underestimate the importance of your schoolwork, no matter how boring _certain teachers_ make them! YAHAHAHAHA!”

“I won’t deign that jab of an answer.” Aizawa answered, grunting.

“Feel free to work as a group, though. Study Groups are a good examples of Teamwork I see very few kids go through nowadays! Nothing wrong with having a few friends help along!”

“Yes, Principal!” the class answered as one.

“Good kids! I am having other teachers deliver this small request about homework to other classes as well, but since I was passing by, I decided to do this myself.”

“I was about to say it myself, Principal.” Aizawa said.

“I know! But why risk you forgetting it? Yahahahaha!”

“That is awfully rude, Principal.” the teacher answered with a hurt expression.

“Ops! My apologies then! I’ll be on my way, BYE!” the small rat-man said, taking out of his pocket a marble he then threw to the floor.

_BOOOOMF!_

In an instant a dense cloud of smoke enveloped the room, and when that dispersed, Nezu was nowhere to be seen.

 _Cough! Cough!_ “That blond bastard gave him smoke bombs AGAIN!” Aizawa gasped while hurriedly opening the windows to clear the air.

 _Wheeze_! “That is the most annoying **Shunshin (** _ **Body Flicker**_ ) I have ever seen!” Izuku commented with watering eyes.

“I think that ‘ _Annoying’_ was the plan all along!” Mina answered while coughing violently, just like the rest of the class was doing.

“This is why I always tell you to avoid the Principal when he is bored!” Aizawa added.

**At the same time – Corridors -**

The small rat-man could be seen look at the door of the empty second year classroom with a faint smile before open it and enter to sit on the teacher’s desk and look at the empty class.

“…”

“...So?” he finally asked to the room after a long silence.

In answer the shadow cast by the teacher’s chair _moved_ by itself to show the second Shinobi of UA High School.

“Found him.” Naruto said, still standing behind Nezu with a frown on his face.

“…1A?”

“No. 1C. Shinso-san helped me confirm it and wipe the guy’s memories of our questioning.”

“I am sorry to hear that. What was he promised?”

“A better Quirk and place in Class 1A.”

“...That’s it?” Nezu asked, finally turning to look at Naruto.

“Inferiority Complex, mostly. That and a _Revenge Boner_ against Endeavor. The plan was to frame Shoto Todoroki for the USJ Incident of tomorrow and many others the will happen later and take his place in the ‘ _Main Class’_ as many call it already.” he answered.

“It’s his father…”

“Dead? Yes. Does he blame Endeavor for it? Yes.”

“It was an incident, and everything demonstrated Endeavor had nothing to do with it…”

“Solid proofs is one thing, _Obsession_ is another, Principal.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Unfortunately, yes, Principal.”

“Sad to see such a young man ready to throw away his future for some petty revenge, especially since that petty revenge may cost the life of countless people that have nothing to do with it. We’ll make sure to feed him fake information from now on, just to make sure they won’t elect a new spy if we remove the current one.”

“Changing topic, can we stop the attack tomorrow?” the blond shinobi asked.

“Unfortunately is too late. We can be found ready, but nothing more.” Nezu answered, expression bitter.

“Even if we postpone the tour? I can mimic several issues in there to make the excuse believable! Like a burst pipe or malfunctioning equipment! For fuck sake, I used to do THAT as a prank when I was a kid!”

“Their spy is already _compromised_ , if we change the script more we will have no idea how they will react. We need to make the move they expect us to do for now, but after this, we’ll move the game in the direction WE want.”

“...I don’t really like treating this like a game of chess, Principal.”

“Neither do I, but the Megalomaniac in charge does, and that makes him easier to predict! He isn’t even aware of it, but his need for theatrics it’s his blind-spot. He will announce the Existence of his group of Psychos with a grandiose attack to the USJ building, instead of a more thought-out and secretive assault. He wants people to see Heroes fall and know he did it, he tried this already years ago before Toshinori stopped him, and he will try again.”

“Making a spectacle of it?”

“As much as he can, yes.”

“Good God, there is always one around…” Naruto said with a groan, and rubbing his face in disbelief.

“Yes, but this makes him predictable, this attack is only the first step, but after this small _Victory_ , me and you others will make sure he will only face _Defeats_ , until we will finally stop him for good.” Nezu said.

“I call dibs on being the first to shove a hand up his ass to pull him inside-out!” the blond shinobi asked with a growl.

“It will be my pleasure to let each one of you have your own pound of flesh to tear off from the bastard. I never forgot what he did to Nana Shimura.”

“I can’t wait…” Naruto said before disappearing from the room in a small burst of smoke.

“Your move now, _All for One,_ just don’t get used to all your plans working flawlessly.” Nezu muttered, giving a last look outside the window before returning quietly to his office.

 **That evening -** **Asui** **family house – back garden -**

The small quaint house had a surprisingly big garden hidden in its back, with even a very tiny pond in its middle with few fishes swimming in there carefree.

“This is nice.” Mina admitted while looking around.

“ _Kero!_ Why so surprised?” Tsuyu asked.

“Because this is the sort of things that needs time to manage and keep clean, not many do that nowadays, you know?”

“Ooh! That! Mom loves gardens, she always reads lots of dedicated books about gardens, and she personally decorated this...So please don’t ruin it or I will be in big trouble, _Kero!_ ” she answered.

“Have no fear! We will certainly be careful!” Tenya answered immediately.

“It is well done no matter its sizes.” Momo admitted, impressed.

“ _Kero,_ we had to do what we could with what we had, bigger would have meant more space to waste and a smaller house.”

“I didn’t mean to imply anything, I swear!” Momo said immediately.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. _Kero_ , I know you were not bragging.”

“Bragging? What do you mean?”

“Don’t mind it.” the frog girl answered, smiling amused.

“Tsuyu-chan! Another friend of yours just arrived!” an older female voice was heard from inside the house as Ochako hurried to join them.

“So-Sorry if I am late! The bus was awfully late.” she said as soon as she arrived, gasping for air.

“It’s okay, Ochako-chan! We just got here ourselves!” Mina answered, smirking amused.

“Uhm...We miss somebody…” Tsuyu said with narrowed eyes.

“Uh? Somebody?...Ashido-san, Yaoyorozu-san, Ochako-san, Me and you...Where is Midoriya-kun?” Tenya said once done a rapid headcount.

“Izu-chan? Has nobody reminded him we were supposed to meet here?” Mina asked.

“Strange, I was clear in our appointment here.” Tenya answered.

“Let me try calling him.” Momo said.

“Already doing it! I have him on speed-dial,” Ochako countered.

“I have him on speed-dial too, but that’s beside the point,”

“...Still trying to set boundaries?” Mina whispered.

“ _Kero_ , they are getting there, just minor adjustments.” Tsuyu answered, shaking her head and sighing.

“It was clearly easier when they were kids.”

“Yep!”

“...No signal, as if he is somewhere where phones don’t work.” Ochako declared with a sigh of defeat.

“What now?”

_Ribbit!_

It was then that a tiny toad, barely as big as an orange, slowly hopped out of the pond to look at the group of teens.

“Ewww.” Mina gasped, frowning.

“Hey! Are you new? Do you like our pond?” Tsuyu asked with a kind smile.

“ **Yeah, it’s not bad.”** the small Toad replied, freezing the others.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Mina shrieked in surprise, almost choking Tenya to death with how hard she clung to him in fear.

“Ah! I am sorry, didn’t mean to mistake you for a common toad.” Tsuyu said immediately.

“No WAY! Gamabaku!” Ochako said with a happy squeal.

“Who?”

“Gamabaku-san, good evening.” Momo said with a small bow of her head.

“ **Heya, Mo-chan and Ocha-chan!** **Good evening!** ” the tiny thing replied, waving at them with a giant smile.

“ _Kero!_ A friend of yours?” Tsuyu asked.

“ **An acquaintance!** **We have a common friend.** ” the Toad replied.

“A common friend?” Mina asked as she and Tenya (and the others) moved tentatively closer.

“ **Yup!** ” the Toad answered, his smile turning mischievous.

“Who?” Tsuyu asked.

“...ME!” all of a sudden Izuku’s head popped-out from the Toad’s mouth.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” in answer the chorus of screams rattled the windows and almost gave Tsuyu’s dad a stroke.

“I understand the others, but you two know I was training in using the **Hiding in a Toad Technique**.” Izuku said, confused, at seeing Momo and Ochako being between the scared.

“I did not know that the Toad in question was THAT SMALL!” Ochako replied.

“Sorry, sorry.” the young ninja, still just a head peeking from the mouth of a Toad barely the size of a human fist, replied with a sheepish smile.

“ **AH! They fell for it! Priceless, this never gets old!”** Gamabaku said, chuckling amused and still speaking normally even with his mouth opened wide.

“HOW?! THIS IS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!” Tenya asked with horrified eyes.

“Unless the Toad has a Quirk giving him a super-large stomach.” Mina admitted.

“Nope! It’s all a ninja trick.” Izuku answered while his arms as well came out from the Toad’s mouth soon followed by the rest of his body while the Toad himself did not change size of a millimeter.

“But you don’t have a Quirk…” Mina, gagging a little, said.

“Exactly. As I said: this is not a Quirk, it’s a technique. And he is a Summon, not a normal Toad.”

“ **While you try explaining to them something giving the middle finger to how they believe the World works, I’ll go back home. BYE!”** the Toad answered, before disappearing in a small _Puff!_ Of smoke.

“Explanations can wait, we first have an essay for Midnight-sensei and one for Mic-sensei to finish, we’ll take a pause later to talk.” Momo suggested while pointing at the small mountain of books on the table in the middle of the garden.

“But I want to know it now! That made no sense at all!” Mina answered, whining.

“Me too, the mechanics of it escape me, and that makes me uncomfortable.” Tenya added.

“How long were you hiding inside that Toad?” Tsuyu asked, eyes still unblinking.

“Uh? Fifteen minutes, I believe. I kind of fell asleep since it was surprisingly comfortable in there.” Izuku admitted with a blush.

“...I have a dozen more questions now.” Tenya muttered.

“Me too.” Tsuyu added.

“Later, later. Studying now, questioning later.” Ochako answered, sighing.

**One hour later – during their small pause -**

“...You do know that what you just explained simply undermines the very foundations of our society?” Tenya said with a tense tone.

“Isn’t it a bit too extreme?” Izuku answered.

“We are talking about a form of training that makes Quirks redundant. Many will find it a problem since they need to believe themselves _Special_ thanks to their Quirk. And you demonstrate that instead _everybody can be Special_ , as to say, that nobody will ever be again,” Tsuyu explained.

“Yes, those guys in suits said the same. But they relented under the promise that we’ll keep this quiet.”

“We...D-Do you mean that Inari-sensei is Quirkless too?” Mina asked.

“Yes, but he is an anomaly, in a sense, he is not exactly Human either.” Izuku answered.

“Uh?”

“You did not see him train Izuku personally like we did, the two of them are no longer human.” Momo answered.

“How?” Tenya asked.

“Let them try one of the weights, Izuku.” Ochako asked.

“Okay. But not a word with _Shifu_ , I am not supposed to take them off unless for bathing myself or washing them. I have to keep them on at all times, even while training in the school pool.” Izuku said while _carefully_ putting one of the stripes of weights on the ground, using the same care one would with a bomb at that.

“Why so careful?” Mina asked.

“I don’t want to make craters in Tsuyu-tan’s garden.” he answered.

“Craters even? How heavy can they...I-It’s not bulging!” Mina said, smirking, before failing to even move the strip of a millimeter.

“They are heavier than what they look, I just increased them last week.” Izuku explained.

“Increased again?” Momo asked, concerned.

“Doubled.”

“Please be careful,”

“Of course, Momo-chan!” he answered, smiling wide.

“What do they do with the old ones?” Ochako asked.

“They give them to the young Toads in training, so to not waste them.”

“M-M-Midoriya-kun! H-How much does these weight?!” Tenya asked with wide eyes as he too failed to lift them.

“Uh? Let’s see...Eight weight bars each stripe...Around 2000 Lbs each stripe. 2150 to be precise.” Izuku answered.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Mina shrieked in answer.

“Each stripe?...Icchan?...How many do you wear?” Tsuyu asked.

“Four on my limbs, one for each arm and leg, and a big one around my chest that has double the weight. 12900 Lbs in total.” Izuku answered, smiling uneasy and showing the similar strips of cloth with eight _pouches_ containing weighted rods of metal he wore around his other arm, on his legs and then the big one around his chest.

“Now I understand why there is ‘ _ **Guts’**_ written on it…” Tsuyu admitted dryly.

“IMPOSSIBLE! TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE! Humans cannot wear that much weight! Your spine should be reduced to a powder with the consistence of flour!” Tenya said with an over-dramatic yell.

“It was a gradual thing?” Izuku tried saying.

“There is no gradual thing! Unless one has some very specific Quirk making it possible, the thing is so absurd is not even funny! _Normal_ humans can’t do it, end of story!”

“I am a Ninja, Tenya-san…”

“THIS EXPLAINS NOTHING!” the other shrieked with a high pitch voice.

“Why are you taking this personally, Tenya-san?” Momo asked.

“Because I am afraid to see my friend’s body implode under the weight!...If that is true as it is way too absurd to be real.”

“I have been wearing them for a week already.” Izuku tried saying while lifting the thing and wearing it back around his arm with no issues.

“No wonder you could lift that kung-fu girl.” Mina muttered.

“Please, Midoriya-kun, be honest! How much do those weight?” Tenya asked.

“I already told you.”

“You were increasing the weight for some comedic effect! I want the truth!”

“...You know what? There is a junkyard that has a scale that can give you the exact weight of trucks. Let’s go there and let them measure my weights. If I am telling the truth, snacks will be on you for the entire month, for all of us. If I am lying and the weights don’t go over 100 kilograms, the snacks will be on me.” Izuku, looking annoyed, proposed with narrowed eyes.

“Deal! But let it be known, I am not doing this for bad manners, I am just trying to remind you that humility is a virtue.” Tenya answered, shaking the offered hand.

“I would normally say we have to study, but I am curious myself. So I think we can actually stop here for now just long enough to close this thing.” Momo said.

“Knowing his _Shifu_ , those weights are very real…” Ochako added, sighing.

**Later that day – Junkyard -**

“Thank you for letting us use your scale to settle this matter, Sir.” Tenya said.

“Aye! Most curious bet I heard in a while! Put those on the thing whenever you are ready, Boy! It’s on and ready!” the owner of the junkyard said aloud.

“Okay!” Izuku answered while carefully removing all the weight from his body to delicately put them on the scale.

_**THUNG**!_

“…”

“…”

“...I’ll be damned. 12905,13 Lbs. That’s the equivalent of a _Class 3 Truck_. You must have a damn good spine.” the Junkyard owner admitted impressed.

“I have lots of guts too, Sir.” Izuku answered while re-wearing them.

“No shit.”

“Well, you know what this means, Tenya-san. Our snacks will be on you for the foreseeable future. Let’s go back now, I would like for us to re-check a couple things on our essays before calling it a day. Thank you again for the help, sir.” Momo declared while walking away.

“No problem, girl, and be careful on your way back!”

“...How? How can you do this? Each step should feel like an earthquake…” Tenya asked with a void tone.

“Yes, that is part of my training too,”

“And the school floor? Or the floor of your house?”

“That escapes me instead.”

No more was said after that as the defeated Tenya fell into silence the entire way back, and as requested, not one of them said a thing about the weights to anybody since Izuku did not want others breathing on his neck about it.

None of them knew that the full scope of their Quirkless Classmate’s abilities won’t stay a secret for long, because their visit to the USJ Building the next day will be more _intense_ than anybody could predict.

**In the meantime - UA High School – Naruto’s Office -**

Naruto was just finishing compiling the forms Nezu asked him for the new Gym Equipment for the school, his own ideas about it compared to the other P.E Teachers of the place, when somebody knocked on the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

“Come in! The door’s open!” the blond man said while finishing collecting the papers into a folder.

“Sir? I am sorry to disturb you, but I need to deliver something to you.” Mezo said while peeking into the room.

“Ah! Come in! Come in! Have no fear! I am done here, so I was about to go home.” Naruto answered, offering a gentle smile to the masked youth.

“Thank you, sir…” the other muttered, uncertain.

“Uh? Something wrong?”

“I...I talked with my grandfather, sir. And we came to the conclusion that maybe you are who we were waiting for.” Mezo said while showing him a small wooden box he held behind his back, a box that looked well-kept but still _ancient_.

“What is it?”

“...This has been in my family for ten generations...Around 300 years…” Mezo explained while putting the small box on the blond’s desk.

“Three...Three hundred…” Naruto muttered.

“My ancestor prepared this with a note for his descendants. He said that no matter what, we had to deliver this to _‘Naruto’_ when he would be back, together with a description of the man and what to do to open it...I-I believe you are that man, sir.” Mezo explained while gently pushing the box a bit closer to the teacher.

“That is a blood Seal…” the shinobi said with a faint voice.

“Only the specific holder of the right blood can open it, not even a descendant. If you are the _Naruto_ my family has been waiting for in these 300 years, it will open. Otherwise we will just keep waiting for that day to come. But you are the only man that came from that time period humanity knows about...Please, try open it. It would mean finally closing the final Mission of my Ancestor.” Mezo begged.

“Who was your Ancestor?” Naruto asked.

“I am sorry, I was told to tell you only IF the box opens.”

“L-Let me…” Naruto said while biting his thumb and smearing the blood on the almost-faded mark on top of the box.

“…”

_Clink!_

With a delicate metallic sound, four hidden locks opened, unlocking the small box that could finally get opened.

“You are him!”

_Sniffle!_

“S-Sir?” the teen asked, shocked to see the blond’s eyes fill in tears as soon as he looked inside the thing.

“YO, Naruto! Ready to g-WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?!” Rumi choose that moment to enter the room to see her boyfriend crying his eyes out.

_WHAM!_

“WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!? TALK!” immediately slamming Mezo against the wall, the Bunny Hero glared the young man into submission hard enough to almost literally freeze his blood.

“I-It’s okay! J-Just reminiscing the past.” Naruto explained while showing her the faded picture of Team 7 ( _He, a pink haired girl, a broody young man and an adult showing an uncanny resemblance to Mezo himself_.).

“Your Ancestor was called Kakashi, isn’t it?” Naruto asked.

“Yessir…” the young man groaned in answer before Rumi finally stopped strangling him, letting him fall back on the floor gasping for air.

“We were told that in the box there was a series of letters, a farewell present from Kakashi and your friends before your Village went dismantled, from before they were forced to go into hiding. There are other letters beside Kakashi’s, one from each one of them, but I don’t know what they are about.” Mezo explained.

“I can see them...And you and your family held it safe for all this time?” Naruto asked.

“We could not open it, but we did everything in our power to keep what was inside from being ruined by the passage of time. I am surprised they are still intact enough to be read.”

“Seals were a wonderful inventions, knowing Kakashi-sensei, he asked a Master to make sure Time passed slower inside the box.” Naruto, still crying, answered while giving a wet chuckle.

“They are surprisingly well-kept. Like only a century at best passed.” Rumi said.

“Mezo-san?”

“Yes, sir?” Mezo asked, confused by the intense stare he got from the blond.

Only to grow even more surprised when his favourite Hero hugged him as tight as he could.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, sir. It was a pleasure.” Mezo, a bit shy at the gesture, answered with a small voice.

“Bring my thanks to your family as well, you gave me the greatest gift I ever received.”

“I will, Sir. Have a nice day, you too, Rumi-san.” the masked teen answered, bowing to both and then leaving.

“You need some help to frame all these letters? The picture will need a new one as well, I know a guy that should be able to return it to its former glory.” Rumi offered with her left arm circling her boyfriend chest and her head resting on top of his.

“If you don’t mind, Rumi-chan.”

“At least I will learn a bit more about my man!” she answered, smirking.

From that day, whoever entered the man’s office would see an entire wall dedicated to at least three dozen letters written by different people, with in its middle one written by a woman called _Himawari_.

“ _Dear Dad…_ ” it would start.

**300 years ago -**

A woman with black hair and faint whiskers marks on her cheeks could be seen sitting alone in an empty room occupied only by a stone sarcophagus, she was leaning on the thing to write a letter to the man inside.

“ _Dear Dad,_

 _I know I should write something more formal like ‘_ Father’ _or just ‘_ Naruto’ _, but I can’t._

 _I can’t because I always felt you close_ _to me_ _through the stories Mom_ _and everyone else_ _told me and Boruto about you, I felt you close whenever me and my brother would sneak here trying to open this cursed thing to free you, and I felt you close whenever scared or worried, I know I could feel your presence next to me even with you trapped in that pod._

_We never met because Mom was barely a week into her pregnancy with me before they closed you in there, but she made sure we would know as much as we could about you._

_Hinata-okaasan never forgot about you, never remarried, never considered another man beside you worthy of her Love. To her very last breath she waited for your return, so did my brother, we all kept waiting for the day this thing would finally open and let you return to us._

_Years have passed, but our faith in your return never diminished._

_Mom is no longer in this world, she rejoined Uncle Neji the year before my writing of this letter._

_Boruto himself gave his life to protect our Village against the Oototsuki Clan, knowing that had you been in his place, you would have done the same._

_I too have defended Konoha with all myself, but no Might can withstand something as cold and unfeeling as bureaucracy…_

_They ordered the Ninja Villages to be dismantled, everything has to be delivered to the Daimyos, either for safe-keeping or destruction; as you can imagine, we and every other Village preferred to destroy everything and go into hiding._

_I know that Kakashi-san before dying left instructions for the preparation of a box with letters from me and many others his family will keep safe until your return, I asked to wait for me to write a letter myself_ _before closing it_ _, to say goodbye to the father I could_ _never_ _meet._

 _Don’t feel sad, we all lived our Lives fully, we chased our dreams and found our own Ninja Way like you did years ago,_ _and you deserve to do the same_ _once free_ _._

 _I don’t know when you will wake-up, but when that happens, I hope you will be able to find new Happiness in whatever New World you will find,_ _keep Konoha and all of us alive in your Heart just like we kept you_ _alive_ _in ours._

_I will soon leave Konoha and start a new life under a new identity, like many others, but if Fate is just, I know our paths will meet again, and when that happens, I know you will be there to protect my descendants as you did with us, and I know the others will do the same with you._

_Be happy, Dad. More than anything._

_BE HAPPY._

_With all my Love,_

_Himawari Uzumaki._

_PS. I am pregnant, dad. I will call him Naruto, just like his grandpa, he is already moving around a lot so I know he will be a little hurricane like you were as a kid._

Once finished writing the letter, the woman gave a last longing look at the pod before leaving to deliver the letter and abandon Konoha forever.

**Present day -**

“I know I have a descendant somewhere out there, and one day I will find them! Don’t worry, Himawari-chan, daddy could not be there to see you and your brother grow, but I will be there for my family now that I am free!” Naruto muttered, eyes glistening in tears, as he looked once again at the letters written by his kids and the woman that had barely become his wife before he lost her.

**At the opposite side of town – At the same time – Midoriya Household -**

Inko was at the moment cleaning the closet of her bedroom to finally throw away some clothes she no longer felt like wearing when an old shoe-box full of pictures fell literally in her arms.

“Oh!...Wow...This is nostalgic…” the woman muttered with a fond smile as she watched the small collection of pictures of Izuku, herself, her own mother and various other family members.

“Grandma Hima…Great-Grandma Hima...And I too was supposed to be called _Himawari_ before dad managed to win that bet with mom. I wonder from where this thing about calling every first-born daughters like that came from. Grandma never wanted to talk about it.” Inko muttered uncertain while studying the pictures of her deceased mother and grandmother.

 _Sigh!_ “Sure is strange to have all this secrecy about something as silly as a name. Oh, well! It’s not like my family has ever been normal! Better get back to work, this closet won’t clean itself...Unless I get Icchan to teach me how to clone myself.” Inko gave a last sigh before closing the issue and just returning to her important Mission while humming happily to herself.

Fate truly worked in mysterious ways...

* * *

**I am so very sorry about this twist, but it sounded like a good idea!**

_**(And if you don't like the chapter, I apologize for that too!)** _

_**** _

_**(I LOVE THIS SCEEEEEEEEEENE! IT'S SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOL!)** _

_**Also, while the weight I used for Izuku does sound a bit extreme, something that explodes the ground like that is not exactly "**_ Light"...


End file.
